Mating Rituals
by fo44nd
Summary: Jane and Maura have been best friends for years. Lately, both women are feeling like there might be more to their friendship. After watching a particularly informative documentary, Maura decides to do something about it. How will Jane respond? Come along on another crazy journey of Rizzles. Mostly canon. M for language and sexy times. I do not own R&I and make no profit.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm back folks with another somewhat crazy story. It is a bit of a slow burn multichapter fic (not that slow, because even I am too impatient for that lol). This was inspired by magnaslinger and as she has been in the hospital, I wanted to wait until she was able to read it before I started posting. I will try to update this twice a week. Enough babbling: Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was Friday night and Maura and Jane had their usual sleepover night planned. The best friends had been looking forward to it all week after a string of grizzly murders had taken up most of their week. By some miracle, or as Maura kept emphasizing, science, BPD homicide detectives in conjunction with the superb work of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Medical Examiner's office has managed to solve the case in record time, needing only three days to have enough evidence to make an arrest and hand over the case to the district attorney's office.

Maura felt she deserved to leave the office early on Friday after such a swift wave of justice and so she had headed home around three. She knew that Jane would have to stay a bit later, still having tons of paperwork to close the case in the eyes of BPD. Maura had stopped by the bullpen to make sure they were still on for their relaxing evening at her home. Jane had looked so exhausted when she had entered the room, although she managed to give Maura a beaming smile, a smile that Maura liked to think was reserved just for her.

Jane had expressed her jealousy that Maura got to leave early but had confirmed that she would be over as soon as she was done. Maura had given her a sympathetic look from her perch against the side of Jane's desk and lightly patted her friend on the arm in solidarity. Maura felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the way goosebumps erupted on the flesh she had just touched. She had been noticing more and more how Jane would react to her physical affection and it gave Maura's long hidden desires space to slowly make their way out of the deep cavern she had put them in.

After so many years of friendship, close and intimate friendship, Maura had had to lock her feelings for her best friend away for the sake of self preservation. However, it was getting harder and harder for her to ignore them when Jane was visibly reacting to her. Maura shook herself internally and bid her farewells to the team and shot Jane a shy smile as she said she would see her later.

Once arriving at home, Maura quickly changed out of her work clothes, for once wanting nothing more than to be completely comfortable. She put on one of Jane's Red Sox t-shirts that had snuck its way into her drawers somehow and a pair of yoga pants. Maura decided to be barefoot, her feet sore from the countless hours in heels she had spent on the case this week. She let out a sigh of contentment as she eased herself onto the couch, wine glass in hand, and truly relaxed for the first time in too long.

Although, the relaxation didn't last long, since Maura's giant, overactive brain would not stop thinking about the recent interactions between Jane and herself. Maura allowed herself just a sliver of hope that perhaps her best friend really did hold similar feelings for her, feelings that they had been dancing around for so many years. The more Maura mulled over their relationship, the more she saw how much that they were already a couple in a long term relationship, just without the sex.

And oh how Maura had thought about the sex. Even though Jane was so reluctant to discuss anything that intimate with Maura, she knew that lying beneath the prudish exterior was a latent sex goddess. How did she know, you may wonder. Well, firstly, as a doctor, Maura knew many things about the anatomy of a human being and part of that knowledge allowed her to theorize that based on Jane's bone structure and movement, her lithe, athletic friend was a prime candidate to be exhibit significant prowess in mating activities.

Secondly, Maura had on occasion accidentally overheard Jane pleasuring herself when she didn't think Maura was home or awake and the sounds that came from her stoic friend had made Maura rush to her own room to take care of her overpowering arousal. Therefore, Maura had concluded that Jane was a sex goddess and this thought alone had been the fodder for many a wet dream for the medical examiner, leading to many masturbation sessions featuring the olive skin and deep pools of brown eyes that belonged to Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Maura was getting worked up thinking about all these things on her couch and decided she needed a distraction if she was going to make it through an entire night with the object of her affection. Turning on the TV, Maura went through her recordings to see if there were any documentaries that she had yet to watch, knowing many of them held no interest to Jane and no amount of bribery would get the stubborn detective to watch them with her. Choosing one that seemed interesting, Maura sank back into the couch, sipped her wine and was suddenly caught up in the very relevant material.

~R&I~

Jane was beyond tired. The case of the week had been brutal and she had worked countless hours, with Maura and the rest of the team, to close it in record time, considering how complicated everything that been. Jane was extremely proud of the work that they had done to get this psycho off the streets but if she didn't get some rest soon, she was afraid she might end up on Maura's table in the morgue.

Five o'clock finally crept around and Jane decided to call it a day. The rest of the paperwork could wait until Monday. Cavanaugh had given her the weekend off as a reward for closing the case so quickly and Jane was determined to use every minute doing as much of nothing as she could.

Closing the file on her desk and locking it into her drawer, Jane stood up slowly, her back popping in protest of the hours she had been hunched over her desk. Jane made a mental note to ask Maura if she wanted to join her for a spa day, massages and facials a must after their tough week. Jane chuckled to herself at this thought. Since when had big bad Jane Rizzoli, Boston's toughest and youngest homicide detective ever, think about spa days?

The answer to that was simple: since she met Maura. Something about the enigmatic doctor had immediately captured Jane's interest. Well not that immediately. There had been that incident where Maura had mistaken her for a prostitute and their ensuing quarrel had provided lots of amusement to their friends and family when they retold the story later, after they had been nearly inseparable friends.

Friends. Jane thought about this word as she got into her cruiser and started heading home. Well, not home but to Maura's, which Jane realized with a start, was really starting to feel more like her home than her own apartment. Sure she spent time at her place, but it was rare these days that she was ever there alone, Maura always accompanying her. In fact, the more Jane thought about it, their sleepover nights weren't just Fridays anymore. Most nights, one of them would sleepover at the others place, the friends even sharing a bed when they were at Jane's since she didn't have a spare room. Jane would sleep in the guest room at Maura's but occasionally, Maura would ask her to stay with her in her room.

 _Was that typical of just friends?_ Jane wondered as she drove home, um, to Maura's, as if on autopilot. Jane hadn't had many female friends over her life, finding it easier to be around guys, her interests more aligned with theirs. The one female friendship she had had when she was very young had fizzled out once they hit puberty and the girl had started going gaga over boys and Jane couldn't be bothered. Not that Jane wasn't interested in dating, she just had other things that were more important to her, like kicking butt in sports and getting into the police academy.

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and as she put the car in park, Jane thought hard on her friendship with Maura. Jane knew she loved Maura, more than she had ever loved any of the men she had dated. What Jane wasn't sure about was if that love was just platonic or if it could be more. She had never been with a woman, never even thought of it really, her strict Catholic upbringing making such thoughts taboo. Well, that was until recently.

Recently, Jane had had too many thoughts about what it would be like to be sexually intimate with a woman. No, not just any woman, Maura, specifically. One woman, a woman who Jane was starting to think of as her woman, which of course was crazy considering that they weren't even together. Jane had no claim over Maura, other than being her very protective best friend. But Jane was starting to think that she did want that, to claim Maura as her own.

At the thought of claiming Maura, Jane's whole body began to heat, her core clenching in desire. This was a reaction that was starting to happen more and more recently. When Maura would touch her, or even just look at her the way she did, so loving and adoring. Sometimes, Jane even thought she caught a hint of desire in Maura's eyes when she thought Jane wasn't looking. The effect was not lost on Jane and it was getting much more difficult to hide her body's reaction to these moments.

Jane let out a deep sigh as she got out of the car, locked it, and headed toward Maura's front door. She thought about knocking but remembered the scolding she had received from Maura the last time she had done that. Smiling to herself, Jane used her key. After entering, Jane locked the door behind her and went to put her gun and badge in their designated spot, Maura having put a gun safe right at the entrance for this purpose.

Jane smiled again, realizing why she felt so at home here. Maura had done many little things over the years to accommodate Jane into her space. And Jane, for her part, had done the same at her place, putting a shoe rack by the door for Maura's ridiculous torture devices she called shoes and making sure there were good hangers in the her closet for Maura's expensive wardrobe. The considerations had seemed small at the time, just something one does for someone they care about, but now as Jane was in a mood to analyze them, she was beginning to see them for what they truly were, compromises one makes for a significant other.

Jane was startled out of her reflection when Maura's voice wafted from the living room, calling out to her. "Jane, is that you?" Jane rolled her eyes, constantly baffled at her genius friend who could sometimes ask such dumb questions.

"No, it's the other person you gave your key to," Jane answered, sarcasm dripping from every word as she took off her shoes, placed them on the rack, and moved to the living room in her socked feet.

"Hey, no need for that, Jane. I just was starting to worry since you had been quietly at the door for awhile. It is very unlike you not to announce your presence wherever you go," Maura teased back. Jane felt herself relaxing as she and Maura began the ritual of their usual back and forth bantering that was a staple of their friendship. Jane enjoyed it immensely and it was yet another reason why she felt at home here.

"Ha, ha, funny one, scootch over so I can lay down," Jane said while she plopped onto the couch, easing her feet into Maura's lap without even thinking about her actions. Once she settled, Maura dropped the one hand not holding her wine glass down onto Jane's ankle and began to stroke it with her thumb absentmindedly. Jane almost moaned at the contact, even though it was through her socks, Maura's gentle caress doing things to her body.

Swallowing down any inappropriate sounds, Jane cleared her throat as she asked, "can I have a sip of that? I forgot to grab something and I am way too comfortable now to move." Maura moved the glass within Jane's reach without even looking at her, the doctor's eyes glued to the screen of the TV. Jane hadn't even noticed what was on, so intent on only two things after entering the house: Maura and comfort.

After taking a sip of the deep red liquid, Jane handed the glass back to Maura and turned to take a closer look at the TV. Some tribal ritual was going on that had lots of chanting and swaying and Jane was immediately turned off by the program.

"Maaaurrr, do we have to watch one of your educational thingies tonight?" Jane whined, not caring that she sounded like a spoiled child. After the week they had had, Jane just wanted to either watch sports or some silly rom/com that they could partially ignore, using the movie as a reason to snuggle with Maura.

"Jane, sush, it's almost over," Maura replied, eyes still intently staring at the screen. She did move her hand that was still on Jane's ankle up a bit, beginning to massage her calf through her slacks. That was enough to placate Jane for a bit, unable to stop the groan that released at the skilled way Maura worked her tight muscle.

"Hmmm, fine, but only if you keep doing that," Jane practically purred, her eyes closed as she settled back to enjoy Maura's leg massage. She let out only a slight yip when suddenly there were two hands working over both of her legs, strong, sure hands moving with precision over all the tense muscles in her legs. Jane felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

All too soon the impromptu massage was over and Jane let out a whimper as she opened her eyes to see what the cause was. Maura was moving her feet off her lap as she got up, taking her wine glass with her.

"Where are you going?" Jane whined, this time sounding more like a child who had their favorite toy taken away. Maura just chuckled and continued on her journey to the kitchen. Jane slung herself over the back of the couch so she could watch her.

"You are in need of a beer, I am in need of more wine, we both are in need of food, and," Maura paused, gesturing to the TV, "my program has ended. I believe the conditions of our agreement were that I would continue to massage your legs as long as the show was on. As it is now over, the terms have been fulfilled." Maura smirked at Jane as she puttered around the kitchen, getting out leftovers from the fridge and heating them up.

Jane couldn't help grin at her friend. Always so logical but Jane could see the traces of her influence on the genius. Maura was able to joke and tease with the best of them now and it warmed Jane's heart whenever Maura chose to do it with her. Jane was proud but didn't want to let Maura get away with her teasing.

"I can't argue with any of the above. However, I think that means that I get to choose what we watch next and you still have to give me a massage," Jane said with a smirk.

Maura shook her head at Jane's antics but didn't say anything, continuing to prepare their dinner. Jane felt a bit like a slacker for letting Maura wait on her, so she pried herself off the couch and made herself useful, pulling plates, utensils, and napkins out of their respective places. They began a familiar dance, moving easily around each other in the kitchen until everything was ready and they made their way back to the couch, Maura with the drinks, Jane with the plates of food.

Once they were settled, this time sitting shoulder to shoulder, Jane now on Maura's right so that they wouldn't bump arms while they ate. Jane chose a comedy that she had seen before but Maura hadn't and dug into her food. After several moments of silent chewing, Maura finally spoke up.

"This seems like a highly improbable premise to a film. How would a successful editor of a major publishing house not know that her visa was expiring? And why would she think that marrying her assistant would work to deceive the government? That is a felony and not worth the effort to commit such a fraud," Maura stated, her face scrunched up in confusion. Jane found the entire thing adorable.

Putting her empty plate down on the table and turning to put Maura's as well, Jane sat back on the couch and snuggled in to Maura's side, leaning her head against her best friend's shoulder. Jane let out a sigh of happiness when Maura leaned her head on top of Jane's, rubbing her cheek against the top of Jane's.

"Maur, just shush and watch the movie. I promise you'll like it," Jane mumbled, starting to feel drowsy now that she was comfortably wrapped up in Maura's calming presence. Maura gave a little huff of annoyance at being told to be quiet but then wormed her arm around Jane's back, pulling her closer to her side so that Jane could rest more easily against her. Jane smiled as she slipped into a sweet, restful slumber for the first time all week.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What do you think so far? The crazy starts next chapter. I just wanted to setup things and show everyone where we were starting from. Stay tuned...  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews, follows and favorites. We get more into the meat of the story now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Last night had been both amazing and pure torture for Maura. On one hand, having Jane fall asleep in her arms had felt so right, something that was happening more and more lately. On the other, feeling Jane's gloriously warm, firm, yet soft, body against hers for hours had tortured Maura to an extent she had not previously experienced. It had taken all of her willpower not to turn and kiss the lips that were just inches away from her face, Jane's signature scent floating all around her as she held Jane tight.

Maura had behaved and attempted to watch the movie. The Proposal turned out to be just as Jane had said, quite good, despite Maura's initial misgivings about the plot. It had made her think about what crazy scenario she could come up with get Jane to agree to marry her. Yes, the thought of being married to Jane was starting to demand more and more of Maura's attention.

They were practically married now, if last night had been any indication. The way the two women had worked so seamlessly in the kitchen, moving in complete synchronization, was a testament to how well the pair fit together, not just physically as they had been on the couch, but also emotionally. It was becoming much harder for Maura to ignore what they had between them and to quell her desire for them to become a romantic couple.

Watching the documentary she had before Jane came over had not helped matters. Without thinking, Maura had chosen a documentary about all the strange mating and courtship rituals that occurred around the world throughout various times in history, from tribes throughout Africa to remote places like Sikkim, India in the Asian mountains.

At first, she had thought nothing of it, but the more she watched, the more Maura began to think about what it would be like to court Jane. Maybe she could find some subtle ways to see if Jane was even interested in pursuing a more romantic in nature relationship with Maura, that way neither of them would have to be embarrassed if that was not what Jane wanted. This would allow them to continue their friendship, both saving face. After last night, Maura was willing to give it a try, needing to know if there was any chance Jane could be hers, completely and totally hers.

~R&I~

Jane and Maura had enjoyed a relaxing weekend together, Jane going home only once to grab more clothes, although she was starting to have an impressive collection at Maura's. The friends had lounged around, watching movies, talking, playing the occasional game, but mostly just enjoying each other's company. It was the perfect weekend for Jane. She wanted every weekend to be like that.

So, it was with a reluctant heart that Jane went home Sunday night after family dinner at Maura's to get ready for work the next day. She didn't sleep nearly as well as she had all weekend, not having Maura's warmth by her side, the two women sharing the couch, then the bed for two nights. Jane knew her feelings were growing for her friend. She only wished there was some way to know if Maura felt the same way, other than just asking her of course. The fear of rejection was just too much for Jane to take the direct route. Jane could be direct about most everything in her life except her emotions.

Monday morning came and Jane made her way into the precinct, stopping briefly at a cafe that Maura liked on the way to pick up Maura's favorite coffee. It was almost second nature for Jane to do this now, the routine so ingrained in her that she didn't stop to question her actions at all. She went to her desk first to drop off her jacket and check email to make sure nothing urgent had come in before heading down to the morgue to deliver the caffeine fix for the ME.

Jane had just rounded the corner to enter the bullpen when she stopped in her tracks abruptly, mouth falling open at what sat on her desk chair. There was a large wooden object, almost two feet in height that was taking up most of her chair. As Jane composed herself and moved toward the object, she saw that it appeared to be a very large spoon which had been intricately carved with all different symbols: two hearts connected by a chain, a keyhole in one of them, with a twisted stem that led to the bowl of the spoon.

Jane put the coffees she was holding down on her desk, looking around for anything that would tell her who this strange gift was from. Not finding anything, Jane inspected the delicate piece more closely. It was obviously expensive. And that's when it hit Jane. It must be from Maura. But why would Maura give her a giant carved wooden spoon?

Jane moved the gift into one of her desk drawers so that prying eyes wouldn't be able to see it. She picked up the coffees and headed to the bank of elevators that would take her down to the morgue, determined to get to the bottom of her already strange morning.

~R&I~

Maura had been on edge all morning. She had gotten in early so as not to be seen leaving her first courting gift on Jane's desk. Maura knew it was a bold move to leave the Welsh Love Spoon on Jane's chair, but she wanted to make her intentions obvious even in their clandestine nature.

Maura had kept the piece of paper that had arrived in the packaging that detailed what the meaning behind such a gift was, afraid to tip her hand too soon. Maura wanted Jane to slowly find out her intentions, but when she had researched the wooden spoons Maura had seen in the documentary, they were just too beautiful not to order one for Jane.

As the telltale sound of confident steps echoed in the hallway outside her office signalled the detective's arrival, Maura scrambled to sit behind her desk and look as unaffected as possible. She thought she did a good job of pulling it off as she focused on her computer screen and ignored Jane's presence in her doorway. Stealing a quick glance, Maura could see that Jane had two cups of coffee in her hands and a hard to read expression on her face.

The two women allowed several moments to pass without acknowledging each other, playing a silent game of chicken to see who would cave first. Eventually, Jane gave in, huffing as she made her way inside Maura's office and placed Maura's coffee in front of her keyboard before dropping into the chair right in front of the desk.

"Good morning Jane," Maura said cheerily as she finally acknowledged the detective, putting on a big dimpled smile as she took the coffee that had been offered.

Taking the first sip, Maura's eyes closed and she let out a low moan as the flavor erupted on her tongue, appreciating the effort Jane made to get her what she wanted. Maura opened her eyes just in time to see Jane staring intently at her lips before flitting her eyes away to look at her own cup. Maura grinned smugly behind her cup before composing her face into a soft welcoming look.

Jane didn't respond for several moments, still staring at her cup, before she shook her head and looked at Maura with a gleam in her eye. Maura suddenly felt nervous, remembering what she had started by her actions this morning.

"Glad you like the coffee Maur. Consider it my gift to you." Jane paused and a smirk started to take over her lips, Maura unable to resist looking at the them as she had dreamed of kissing them all weekend.

"Speaking of gifts, I received a rather strange one today. This weird wooden spoon, but not one that can actually be used for anything. I have _no_ idea who would have left me such a weird thing. It seemed kinda expensive so I started to think: who do I know that could afford such a thing?" Jane paused, holding Maura's gaze firmly. Maura refused to show her hand just yet and looked at Jane innocently. Jane's smirk became shark-like as she continued.

"I only know a few people with money who would gift a weird wooden spoon. There is that fishing guy, Skeet Martin, who wouldn't leave me alone. He would totally give something like a spoon as a present," Jane said, tapping her chin as if in deep thought. Maura practically growled at the mention of that ridiculous man who was nowhere in Jane's league. Jane's smirk widened at Maura's reaction. Maura composed herself, took another sip of her coffee, and just shrugged, indicating for Jane to continue.

"And then of course there are the Fairfields," Jane started but stopped when Maura gasped at the name. Jane was clearly not willing to play fair and so Maura knew the jig was up.

Sinking back into her chair, Maura looked up at Jane through her eyelashes and said softly, "Jane, you know full well that the spoon was from me." Jane smiled fully, showing her dimples at Maura, clearly happy at getting Maura to confess.

"Yup!" she stated smugly, popping the 'p' for extra emphasis. Maura shook her head at the display. Jane could be so stinking cute sometimes and Maura just wanted to kiss that smug look off her face so badly. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and glared at Jane for a moment until they both starting laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Thanks and all, Maur, seriously, but why a giant wooden spoon with hieroglyphics on it?" Jane asked as she finally settled down, taking a sip from her coffee cup. Maura bit her lip as she tried to think of the best way to respond, hoping to avoid revealing everything that the gift represented.

"Well, I saw it the other day in that documentary you refused to watch and thought it was quite beautiful. I thought, perhaps, that it would look lovely in your kitchen," Maura responded, careful not to lie so that she wouldn't trigger her hives. Everything she had said was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"O-kaaay?" Jane questioned, eyebrows arched at the vague answer that gave nothing away. "But why leave it here at work? Why didn't you just give it to me at home later?" Maura noticed the way Jane said home, not really specifying whose home she was referring to. The phrasing gave Maura hope that her plan to woo Jane would work out in her favor.

"I had it sent here because I had to sign for it and I wanted to make sure it arrived safely. Then I just thought it would be a nice surprise for you when you came in this morning," Maura said with a light smile, proud of herself for getting through her detectives questioning without having a full hive outbreak.

Jane sat in silence, seeming to mull over her answer. Maura could see the detective's brain working to look at all angles of her explanation. Maura knew that there were gaping holes but hoped her best friend wouldn't keep prodding.

Eventually Jane just shrugged her shoulders and said, "yeah ok, so are we having lunch together? I thought we could try that veggie place you're always going on about?"

Maura was surprised at the change of topic but accepted the reprieve. Then as she processed Jane's words, Maura quirked an eyebrow at her friend suspiciously. Jane never willingly offered to eat vegetables, let alone go to a vegetarian restaurant without kicking and screaming. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth though, Maura nodded her head and replied, "sounds great! See you then."

As Jane got up to leave, Maura decided that she should make one more bold move for the day. She got up from her chair and worked her way around the desk so that she was partially blocking Jane's path to exit. Stepping into Jane's personal space, she eased her arms around the slim waist of her friend, hugging her tightly. It took a moment for Jane to respond, but when she did, Maura let out a satisfied sigh.

"Maur, not that I don't enjoy your hugs, but what's this for?" Jane rasped into her ear, sending shivers down her spine that she hoped Jane wouldn't notice.

"I just wanted to thank you for my coffee," Maura mumbled against Jane's chest, enjoying the feel of the warmth emanating from under Jane's shirt. She moved her head slightly so that her ear was pressed just above Jane's breast, allowing her to hear Jane's heartbeat, which seemed to be picking up its pace the more she nuzzled her head against Jane.

"U-u-u-m, you're welcome," Jane sputtered out, her heart rate continuing to increase as their hug lingered. Deciding to be kind to Jane, Maura let go, and stepped back from Jane, returning herself to a safe distance. Jane visibly relaxed even as her lips formed a slight pout. Maura felt like a fire was lit inside her, realizing that Jane was pouting at the loss of contact.

"See you later Jane," Maura said lightly as she walked back to her desk, dismissing Jane with a smile as she sat back down and refocused on her computer.

"Later," came Jane's stifled response as her steps echoed once again out in the hallway. Maura sighed like a love sick teenager, content with something as simple as a hug from Jane.

~R&I~

Jane returned to the squad room, almost more confused than when she had left it. Her entire interaction with Maura had been strange but awesome at the same time. Jane loved the way they teased each other and loved even more when Maura had hugged her so tightly. But the whole thing just left Jane perplexed, not buying Maura's excuse for giving her the weird spoon which was still in her drawer.

Jane pulled the drawer open to look at the spoon more closely. It was pretty in a way, but definitely didn't fit in with Jane's decorating theme, not that she really had one. That ruled out Maura's statement about belonging in her kitchen. Wanting to know more, Jane took a picture of the gift and then put the image into Google's image search to see what would come up. What appeared on the screen shook Jane to her core, causing her to blink multiple times, trying to understand what all this meant.

The top result was a website for something called Welsh love spoons. When Jane clicked on the link, it took her to a site that detailed what that meant.

 _Welsh Love Spoon_

 _The carving of Welsh Love Spoons is a centuries old tradition in Wales. Young men used to lovingly carve a love spoon from one piece of wood to give to their loved one. Symbols of love such as hearts, Celtic knotwork, bells and horseshoes were intricately carved to create a beautiful and lasting gift. Each symbol that is carved into the spoon has a different meaning._

Jane looked through the site, trying to find out if there was somewhere that would tell her what the symbols on the spoon Maura had given her meant. After a couple of clicks, Jane found the information she was after. Her throat tightened as she read:

 _Chain: Signifies loyalty and faithfulness, a wish to stay together forever_

 _Twisted Stem: Two lives become one_

 _Keyhole: Security, the partner holds the key to your heart and home_

 _Two Hearts: Reciprocated love_

Jane sat there in shock. Her quest for answers had led to a whole host of other questions. Why was Maura leaving gifts declaring love on Jane's desk? Jane felt her heart start to race again. Was Maura declaring her love? No, that couldn't be it. Yet, a little voice in Jane's head said, it would be so like Maura to decide to woo Jane with obscure gifts.

Jane was startled out of her thoughts as Korsak entered the room, craning his head to see what Jane was looking at in her drawer. Jane quickly shut the drawer and focused on her computer. She would delve into what the heck was going on later.

* * *

 _ **A/N: How will Jane respond to Maura's weird courtship gift? Will it spur Jane to finally make a move? Stay tuned! By the way, I am thinking I will update this story Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
**_

 _ **P.S.** **Welsh love spoons are really cool and quite beautiful. Take a look welsh-lovespoons dot co dot uk**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm glad you all are already so invested in this story. In this chapter we will find out Jane's reaction to the love spoon. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane didn't get to think about Maura's possible weird declaration of love that day as they had caught a case, a double homicide that had taken all hands on deck. The killer had been very meticulous with the scene so there was no trace evidence and no one had seen anything. An anonymous caller had tipped off the police to the murder and the whole thing was suspicious.

The lack of evidence meant that Jane had to spend her time doing a lot of grunt work to make any headway on the case, meaning that the lunch she had planned with Maura was canceled. Jane was so immersed in the case that she didn't even remember how her morning had started.

It was only as she was getting her things together after midnight to finally head home when Jane saw the spoon in the drawer where she had tossed her keys hours before. It really was beautiful and had clearly been chosen with care. Maura really must be trying to say something to Jane, in her oddly endearing google brain way.

Jane was touched, but also terrified. Despite her own feelings for Maura, she still wasn't sure if she could be in a romantic relationship with a woman. If Maura really did love her and was sending her love tokens typically given by men who were trying to marry a woman, then obviously she wanted a physical relationship with Jane, one Jane wasn't sure if she could give.

Shaking herself out of her impending panic attack at all the feelings and emotions that were beginning to work themselves up within herself, Jane grabbed the spoon and closed the drawer. Jane was sure she was the only one still around but for the sake of precaution, wrapped the spoon in her suit jacket and made her way out of the building.

When she got into her car, Jane had the unsettling feeling of not knowing where to go. She wanted to go home but at the moment she wasn't sure where that was. That wasn't true, Jane knew her home was wherever the doctor was but given the recent gift, Jane was feeling a bit hesitant about going there. What if Maura expected Jane to have an answer? Or even worse, declare her love for the woman, out loud? Jane couldn't handle that right now, exhausted from the frustrating day.

However, the alternative wasn't really appealing either. Her cold apartment was not what Jane needed after the day she had. Jane needed to fall asleep feeling safe and loved and her apartment couldn't give her that. Sighing in defeat, Jane started her car and made her way through the deserted city streets toward Maura's Beacon Hill home.

When she parked her car in the driveway, Jane sat there for a minute trying to decide how best to handle whatever was awaiting her inside. She knew that Maura had gone home hours before. As there was no evidence for her to process from the scene and all their other cases were either closed or pending trial, Maura had been free to go home at a normal hour. Jane had expected the doctor to stop by and bring her dinner as was their custom when one of them had to work late, but had surprisingly not encountered the doctor.

Instead, her mother had brought her a late dinner, using some lame excuse that Frost had told her they were working late. Jane had known better, this had Maura written all over it, and it worried Jane a bit that Maura was avoiding her. Although, given her reaction or lack of reaction to the spoon, maybe she was justified in her avoidance.

Jane sighed and got out of the car, just needing to sleep off all these warring feelings inside herself. She would sleep in the guest bedroom, giving Maura space if that's what she wanted, and in the morning, maybe Jane would be able to figure out the many things that were plaguing her.

Jane let herself in and locked up her gun. After putting her shoes in their place, Jane made her way to the guest bedroom on the first floor and noticed that the light over the stove in the kitchen was on. Jane gave a little smile, knowing Maura did this for her when she came home late. There it was again, that idea of this being her home, of Maura being her home. Jane shook her head as she made her way over to the light to turn it off before making her way to the warm and comfortable bed she knew was waiting for her.

As Jane got closer, she realized that there was something on the stove top. There was a plate covered in saran wrap with a note on it. Jane smiled when she saw what the plate held. Pulling the note off, Jane grabbed one of the sandwiches and started munching as she read the note.

 _Jane,_

 _I know that you have eaten dinner (Angela informed me) but I thought you could use some additional fortification. DO NOT get used to these unhealthy allowances from me but I contend that after a tough day, sometimes one needs some comfort food to ease the tension. Enjoy!_

 _M.I._

 _P.S. A glass of milk is awaiting you in the refrigerator._

Jane chuckled to herself as she put the note down and took another bite of her peanut butter and fluff sandwich. Maura took such good care of her. Jane hadn't even realized she was still hungry but now that she had started eating, she was ravenous. Jane found the glass of milk where Maura had said and took a nice long gulp of the cold milk, the perfect complement to her sandwich. That really hit the spot.

After Jane finished her sandwiches and milk, she washed the plate and the glass and put them in the drying rack. She would put them away in the morning, or more appropriately, later this morning. Feel sufficiently fortified and comforted, Jane turned off the stove light and resumed her journey to the guest bedroom. Before she make it past the stairs though, Jane heard a sleep-filled voice float down to her.

"Jane, come to bed," Maura beckoned. Jane felt like a sailor out on the high seas, delirious after days of a storm that had not shown the horizon, and a siren's call was beckoning her toward rocky shores of destruction.

"Go to sleep, Maur. I'll just stay down here. I don't want to disturb you," Jane called back in a loud whisper. She didn't want Maura to wake up even more, concerned that her friend get the amount of sleep she needed to be her best.

Jane started to turn back toward the guest room when Maura's voice came to her again, this time much closer. "Jane, stop being stubborn and come to bed."

Looking up, Jane saw that the doctor was now standing at the top of the stairs, mussed from sleep and looking utterly adorable as she pouted at Jane. One would have to be a total idiot to deny Maura Isles when she looked like that, let alone made a demand that would take one right to where they wanted to be anyway. Jane was about to be that idiot.

"It's ok Maur. I have to get up in a few hours and go back in. I don't want to mess with your REM sleep and cicada rhythms." Jane knew she was poking the bear by purposefully using the wrong word but if Jane was going to be an idiot, she might as well go all in.

Maura huffed and, honest to god, stomped her foot, before turning around and disappearing back out of Jane's sight. Jane couldn't help letting out a chuckle at the sophisticated ME's reaction. Jane made her way down the hallway, amusement make her shoulders shake with laughter, as she looked forward to finally sinking into a comfortable bed.

~R&I~

Maura was wide awake now. How dare Jane deny her of her company in their bed! Maura stopped her tossing at that thought. No, it wasn't their bed. Not yet. That was the whole point of the spoon! Maura wanted Jane to want her the way Maura wanted Jane. And Jane's need for space right now was not helping Maura's anxiety about her spontaneous act. Maura huffed and fell back against her pillows, thinking about her next move.

She had read up on a Bhutanese courtship tradition called Bomena. Western culture had translated the word to mean 'night hunting', although that was not a direct translation. Essentially, young men would stealthily sneak into the house, and later bed, of the woman they were interested in, with or without, prior consent. Of course Maura, ever the feminist, had been appalled about this practice that would sometimes leave women alone, pregnant, and/or heartbroken.

The only reason this came to mind now was because Maura was lying alone in her bed and she would rather that not be the case when the object of her affection was just downstairs. Maura briefly thought about sneaking into the bed with Jane but quickly dismissed the idea. She was not a ruffian with ill intentions. Maura genuinely wanted to court Jane, woo her into falling hopelessly in love with her so that they could live full lives, together.

Maura considered another tradition that she had heard about while she had been working with Doctors Without Borders. She had spent two years in Senegal and there was a tradition among the Wodaabe people that involved ornate face makeup used to compete in a charm competition to win wives or lovers. Included in the competition was hypnotic chanting and dancing and the winner was not determined by beauty as much as by what the Wodaabe called _togu_ , magnetism and charm. Maura was quite taken with this ritual and had spent a great deal of time looking up videos.

As Maura was mulling over what it would take to perform something like that for Jane, she heard the stairs creak as someone was making their way up them. Maura tried to shuffle down into the bed, attempting to appear as if she was sound asleep, not wanting Jane to know that she had been worrying herself since the detective had rebuffed her attempts to get her to come up. Maura gave her best effort to steady her breathing, focusing on taking even breaths despite the rapid beating of her heart, the anticipation of Jane's next move almost sending her into cardiac arrest.

After several moments of silence, Maura felt the bed dip next to her and a hand gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. It took everything within Maura not to react, her entire body aching to lean into Jane's touch. The detective could be so gentle, in fact was always gentle when it came to Maura, and Maura was honored that Jane felt comfortable enough to share this side of herself with her.

Jane left her hand in Maura's hair, lightly scratching her scalp. This time Maura couldn't resist the urge to move toward the attention, a little murmur of happiness escaping without her permission. Jane stilled her hand and Maura let out a whine in protest.

"I knew you were faking, faker" Jane whispered teasingly, the smile clear to Maura even in the darkness of the room and with her eyes closed. Maura felt like teasing back so she remained still, breath even, continuing her ruse.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Jane replied haughtily, and the next thing Maura knew she was being tickled all over, a shriek leaving her lips at the onslaught of Jane's long, slender fingers.

"Stop, Jane, please, stop!" Maura gasped, trying to swat away the hands that were carrying out the torture. Maura had wanted Jane's hands on her just moments before but not like this! She wanted the soft caresses not the firm attacking jabs that were currently reducing her to a fit of giggles.

Jane finally halted her attack and found herself on top of Maura, their bodies almost molded together, only the sheet separating them. Maura felt her breath catch when she realized how well Jane fit in between her legs, her breasts pressed against hers. She had dreamt about Jane in this exact position so many times and to have that coming true now, Maura was almost too afraid to hope that this was the moment that Jane would finally kiss her.

Instead, Jane rolled off her quickly, muttering an apology as she stood up, clearly intent on leaving the room and going back downstairs. That would not do and so Maura called out to Jane, halting her retreat.

"Jane! Please don't go. You came up here for a reason, one that I am sure did not include assaulting me," Maura paused, glaring at Jane in the darkness even though she knew her detective probably couldn't see it, "so please stay." And in a much quieter voice that only carried because it was the dead of night and there were no other sounds, "I missed you."

Jane had seemed hesitant until Maura had uttered that last phrase. Maura watched as Jane visibly melted at Maura's confession and she slowly made her way back to the bed, sitting at the foot of the bed, keeping a safe distance from where Maura was watching her.

"You just saw me this morning, Maur," Jane rasped out, attempting to joke but it wasn't fooling Maura, the emotion evident in the detective's voice. Maura moved her foot, making contact with Jane's backside, eliciting an 'umph' from Jane. Then the detective laughed and moved closer up the bed, taking her side next to Maura.

"Yeah, ok, I missed you too. It feels weird to be in the same house as you and not have you by my side," Jane whispered as she got under the covers and made herself comfortable. She was still a safe distance away from Maura but at least she had gotten under the sheets, removing one more barrier that had been between them.

Maura turned onto her side in order to look at Jane fully, resting her head on her folded arm. She couldn't make out all of Jane in the shadows, however, Maura could work out all the features she had come to love over the years, having looked upon Jane's stark beauty countless times, memorizing all the angles and curves of her face. Jane must have felt her admiring gaze because she turned and mirrored Maura's position, still keeping the distance between them.

"It is odd for me as well Jane. It is why I was so insistent earlier. I was inadvertently waiting for you to come home and assume your place." It was late and some of Maura's filters were off and she was letting slip a bit more than she would normally feel comfortable expressing. However, apparently she had said something right, because Jane scooted a little closer, still not touching Maura but well within reach.

"Is this my place?" Jane asked hesitantly, a slight quiver in her voice. Maura felt her heart rate picking up again. Should she be bold now and show Jane just where her place truly was? It would be so easy to lean forward and capture the lips that had been so tauntingly close on numerous occasions.

In the end, Maura chickened out and instead of claiming Jane in the manner she wanted, she did the next best thing: she claimed Jane as her best friend. Moving forward, Maura took her arm that wasn't under her head and pushed Jane's shoulder so that she fell back on the bed, flat on her back. Once Jane was there, Maura scooted into Jane's side, maneuvering Jane's arms to hold her as she placed her head on Jane's chest. Maura wiggled around a bit, snuggling her head against Jane, and let out a content sigh.

"This is your place," Maura said confidently, a blissful smile on her face as she felt sleep starting to overcome her once again. She felt more than heard Jane chuckle before the arms around her tightened momentarily, squeezing her lovingly.

"Yes, it is," Jane said softly, leaning her head against Maura's, brushing her lips against Maura's forehead. And that was the last thing Maura remembered as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Progress...or is it? Jane is still having reservations but Maura is not giving up. Stay tuned...  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So sorry for the long between chapters. It looks like once a week updates are all I can commit to at present between work and my own health. This chapter is a little bit longer to make up for the delay. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane awoke slowly, groaning as she stretched her tired body. She had slept well, it was hard not to when she had an armful of sweet, soft, and gorgeous doctor there. The issue was that she had only slept for a few hours, as she was meant to go into the office early to resume the leg work needed on the new case that was proving to be quite difficult.

As Jane became more awake, she realized that something was missing, more accurately someone. Jane would never admit it to anyone but she absolutely loved waking up to Maura in the morning, the normally put together doctor looking adorable and sexy all at once when she was tousled from sleep. No one had the right to look so good first thing in the morning, yet Maura seemed to pull it off.

Almost as if just the thought of the beautiful doctor had summoned her, Maura came back into the bedroom, fully dressed and looking like a model from a magazine, her hair perfectly styled and her makeup on point. The only thing missing were the sky high heels but Maura refused to wear shoes in the house so it made sense that her look was not complete.

It was only after Jane had performed a head to toe perusal of the good doctor that she finally took notice of the mug of steaming coffee that Maura had brought with her, placing it down on the bedside table next to Jane. Maura sat primly on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place one hand on Jane's hips, the blanket the only thing preventing skin to skin contact.

"Good morning, detective. I trust you slept well." Jane was a bit surprised by the formality in Maura's tone but she smiled her best Rizzoli smile as she reached out for the mug and replied cheekily, "why yes, doctor, the accommodations at Chez Isles are top notch. Five stars!"

Maura gave her a playful glare while she slapped her hip, Jane laughing over the top of her mug after she had swallowed her sip. She hummed in satisfaction, loving that Maura never spared any expense on the good stuff, and of course knew how to make it just the way Jane liked it.

"Well, I hope you were not expecting breakfast in bed, because Chef Isles is too busy this morning to provide," Maura teased, looking at Jane with a twinkle in her hazel eyes, one dimple showing while the doctor tried to refrain from smiling in her amusement.

"That brings your review to four stars then." When Maura went to swat her again, Jane caught her wrist with the hand not holding her coffee and said, "careful there doctor, if you keep this up, I might have to arrest you for assaulting a police officer." Jane's voice had unintentionally deepened when she said the last part and she enjoyed watching the hazel in Maura's eyes start to disappear as the effect of her words and tone took hold of the doctor.

Maura held her gaze intently before clearing her throat and replying in a silky voice, "would this arrest involve handcuffs?" Jane, shocked by Maura's blatant sexual overtones, dropped Maura's wrist and started to nervously chuckle as she took another sip of her coffee, trying to find any excuse not to have to respond.

If Jane had been any remaining questions about whether she truly had sexual feelings for Maura, they were just answered as Jane's core had clenched at the image of Maura, naked, handcuffed to the bed, Jane looming over her, their naked bodies about to touch. Jane almost spit out her coffee as she was becoming increasingly aroused at thoughts of what she could do to a naked Maura, enjoying the image of watching Maura writhe beneath her, reacting to her touch.

Jane was pulled out of her live fantasy when Maura squeezed her hip, a little too close to Jane's now throbbing center, pulsating and extremely wet. Jane tried to shuffle away from Maura's touch. It was becoming too much and Jane was in no way ready to take things further despite what her raging libido was telling her. At the hurt look on Maura's face when Jane moved away from her touch, Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Thank you for the coffee, Maur. And the cuddles. I will deny this to anyone else, but, I-I really love snuggling with you," Jane said bashfully, trying to change the subject to something slightly safer than the previous discussion.

The hurt bled out of Maura's eyes, replaced by joy at Jane's words. She brought their entwined fingers up to her lips and kissed the back of Jane's hand softly. Jane almost shuddered as she felt Maura's plump lips sending an electrical current straight to her clit, as if Maura was kissing her straining bundle of nerves that were screaming for attention.

"You are quite welcome Jane, for everything. Now I hate to rush, but I must be off. I got a call on another body found. Since you already have the case from yesterday, they assigned Crowe and his partner to this one." Maura must have anticipated Jane's question about why she hadn't been called and Jane was only slightly appeased at the explanation. She hated Darren Crowe but, as good as Jane was, she couldn't work all the homicides in Boston.

"Ok, go. I'm going to take a shower here before heading home to change and then getting back into chasing my tail with this case," Jane said grumpily. She was surprised when she heard Maura laugh as she got up and walked to her closet.

"As funny as the image of you with a prehensile tail is, you do not need to go home to change. I had several of your suits and shirts dry cleaned with my clothes the last time I took them in. Your clothes are hanging in here, waiting for you." Maura said all of this like it was the most natural thing in the world, well except the tail part. And if Jane was being honest with herself, it was natural. The best friends really had established a sort of domesticity to their lives.

"Thanks Maur, you're the best!" Jane hopped out of bed, careful not to spill her coffee and walked over to her best friend and placed a sloppy kiss to the top of her head. Maura beamed up at her as she fluffed her hair back into place.

"The best for the best, Jane. Now, I must go. Will I see you for lunch?" Maura asked hopefully. Jane didn't have the heart to deny her two days in a row and so she answered, "yes, but I won't know what time until later. Is that ok?" Maura nodded and quickly hugged Jane tightly around her middle and then practically skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

 _Well that was surprisingly domestic_ , Jane thought. And yet, it felt right and Jane realized that she wanted more. And judging by the persistent ache in her center and sensitive clit, more included hot, sweaty sex. Jane fanned herself, her body still heated from her earlier thoughts.

Shaking herself slightly, Jane stepped into the closet, selecting her work clothes for the day and laid them out on the bed after she quickly made it in the way Maura liked it, before going into the bathroom to shower. As she turned on the shower, making sure the settings were colder than she would normally like it, Jane noticed all her toiletries in Maura's bathroom, lined up by the sink that Jane had claimed as hers and on the shelf in the shower. As Jane eased herself into the cold stream of water, giving out a little yip when the first drops hit her heated skin, Jane thought to herself that yeah, this was certainly domestic, and yet she wouldn't want it any other way.

~R&I~

Maura was on cloud nine. She had woken up wrapped in the warmth and smell of her beloved detective after having a wonderful dream that had almost brought her to orgasm. Maura had quietly extracted herself from Jane's arms so that she could take care of her rampant desire in the shower, not wanting to let on how much Jane had aroused her, even in her dreams.

After her very enjoyable shower, Maura had thought about getting back into bed with Jane, naked, testing the waters of what she had felt with Jane in the early hours of the morning. Maura was becoming more and more confident that Jane wanted their relationship to go to the next level, the next physical level, but something was clearly holding the detective back.

Maura figured it had to be inexperience with women. Jane had never talked about being attracted to women, let alone being sexual involved with one. Maura had not hidden her not so straight sexuality but she also hadn't admitted to Jane that she was pansexual, falling in love with the person rather than the gender.

She hadn't dated any women since she had met Jane, for obvious reasons, Jane being the only woman she wanted. Maura had made do with various men when it appeared that Jane was completely straight and uninterested in her in that way. It wasn't until the years had gone by and they had become closer that Maura realized that Jane might have more than platonic feelings for her. It had given Maura so much hope but as nothing more developed, that hope was waning which was why Maura was now taking elaborate if not indirect steps to express her feelings to Jane.

Which brought Maura out of her thoughts and back to the present. Maura decided against getting back in bed, instead electing to go about making herself look irresistible for her detective. It wasn't quite the Wodaabe ritual, but Maura was going to look her best and put on all her charms, use her _togu_ , to continue to woo Jane.

She had selected one of her most form fitting dresses, in a shade that Maura knew Jane loved, and just to add to her own appeal, had made sure to put on a lace matching underwear set that matched the dress. Maura knew that Jane probably wouldn't see it, but it made her feel even sexier and she would need that confidence to do what she needed to do next to woo Jane. Next had come her makeup, choosing a more natural look than she would normally, wanting Jane to see the little freckles that Maura had caught her staring at on many occasions.

Sufficiently quaffed, Maura had quietly gone downstairs to make breakfast, initially having every intention of bringing Jane breakfast in bed. But as Maura climbed down the stairs, she began to have second thoughts. Jane had been hesitant last night to even come up to bed. It had to be because of the love spoon. They had yet to talk about it in more depth and it was the only thing that could explain Jane's reluctance early that morning.

As Maura reached the kitchen, her hand stilled as she went to fill the coffee maker with fresh Kenyan grounds, a particular favorite of Jane's. But Jane had come up after all, even flirted with Maura, leading to that all too sensual moment where Jane was on top of Maura, her weight pressing against Maura in such a delicious way. Even now, Maura could feel herself getting worked up again. It had been the thing of fantasies and Maura was still having a hard time believing that it had actually happened.

Closing her eyes and taking a few calming breaths, Maura resumed her coffee making, instinctively making it just how Jane liked. Maura didn't even really drink coffee in the mornings, preferring a nice cup of Earl Grey to get her morning started with steel cut oats, yogurt, and fruit. Maura shook her head at her own behavior, realizing how much Jane influenced every part of her day.

As the coffee brewed, Maura drank her tea and ate her breakfast, enjoying the quiet of the morning to strategize her next move. She had been a bit impulsive the day before, especially giving Jane her gift at work. Perhaps it would be better to perform her courting rituals only within the confines of one of their homes. Maura nodded at this, realizing that some of the rituals she had in mind would be quite embarrassing to do in front of an audience. Of course, she was willing to make a fool of herself for her love but Maura would never want to do that to Jane, especially because of the fact that when her detective was embarrassed she tended to run, the exact opposite effect Maura was hoping for.

Hearing the stirrings of a grumpy bear upstairs, Maura knew Jane was waking up and she hurried around the kitchen to get the perfectly brewed cup of coffee for her love. Breakfast in bed was too much but Maura would not let a chance to see her sexy friend first thing in the morning go by. Apart from waking up in Jane's arms, this was the second best thing about their sleepovers, watching a disheveled Jane slowly transform into the badass detective that criminals feared and Maura drooled over.

She made it in time to watch the long, lean frame of her best friend being stretched along the expansive bed. Maura's eyes followed the movement, making sure to keep hidden, knowing that if Jane saw her she would stop going through her routine. Maura smiled to herself as she saw Jane start to search for her, eyes closed but hand roaming around the bed to Maura's side. Maura had to work really hard to suppress a giggle when Jane pouted when she didn't find her. Jane missed her!

Jane started to lift herself up on the bed, eyes opening and beginning to focus on the room, so Maura took that as her cue to enter the room, pretending that she hadn't just been watching her friend intensely. Maura immediately registered that Jane was taking in her appearance, her brown eyes roaming all over her figure, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Maura's skin. Jane's eyes felt like fingertips grazing over her entire body and Maura felt a wave of arousal course through her.

When Jane's eyes finally made it to the mug of coffee in her hands, Maura chanced a smug smirk, mentally high fiving herself for her choice of outfit for the day. It had exactly the desired effect she wanted. Placing the mug of coffee on the bedside table, Maura sat on the bed next to Jane, making sure to leave enough distance between them. Maura was very aware what her body wanted and if she as so much touched Jane right now, she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself. Having thought all that, Maura still couldn't resist placing her hand on Jane's blanket covered hip, the area calling out to Maura like an oasis in the desert. Maura was finding it more and more difficult not to touch Jane when she was within range.

"Good morning, detective. I trust you slept well." Maura wasn't sure why those were the words that she chose at that moment. Maybe it was an attempt not to think about how little clothing Jane was wearing under the blanket, especially as she could see Jane's erect nipples poking out of her thin T-shirt.

When Jane responded with her cheeky smile, Maura couldn't help slapping her hip, needing some way to hide the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach as Jane laughed that deep husky laugh that was only stroking her already growing arousal. Maura was going to need another shower to relieve herself if things continued this way.

What Maura didn't expect was for their playful banter to take such a kinky turn. When Jane grabbed her wrist and threatened to arrest her, all Maura could think about was being taken hard by Jane against her police cruiser, hands behind her back restrained by handcuffs. She hadn't meant to say the handcuffs comment out loud but her traitorous libido had a mind of its own.

Maura couldn't stop the hurt she felt when Jane moved away from her touch, clearly uncomfortable with the direction their conversation had taken. It hurt Maura even more because for a brief moment, she had seen the lust in Jane's eyes. Maura had more evidence that she wasn't alone in her desires and yet Jane was continually putting the brakes on them.

Maura was slightly appeased when she felt Jane's long fingers seeking out her own, and smiled when she felt Jane grasp them and work her fingers in between Maura's in what felt like an intimate embrace. When Jane thanked her in that loving tone, it was like a salve had been spread over Maura's wound and she couldn't stay upset at Jane for denying them the happiness she knew they both wanted. Maura brought the fingers to her lips, needing to share some of that salve with Jane, the kiss a silent agreement to let this go for now, but that they would revisit it again, and soon.

Maura needed to break this up, her desire too close to the surface. Feeling Jane's fingers intertwined with her own was causing Maura to think where else she wanted those fingers and after the little interaction they had just had, Maura knew she needed to stop that thought right in its tracks. Getting up, Maura was going to leave the room but then Jane mentioned going home to change. _Silly detective_ , Maura thought, _when are you going to learn that I take care of you, just like you take care of me_.

Maura took great pleasure in showing Jane where she had stowed her clothes and preened even more when Jane expressed her thanks so exuberantly. She felt her core twitch when Jane kissed her on the top of the head, the lips she dreamt about so close to where she really wanted them. Maura couldn't resist asking if she would see Jane later and felt her heart leap for joy when Jane confirmed it.

Maura had to get one last bit of contact before she left and silently revelled in the quick hug, stealing a quick sniff of Jane's unique scent, jasmine and sandalwood mixed with sleep. Maura had to get away before she did something she regretted and practically skipped out of the room and down the stairs. Today was going to be a good day and when it was over, Maura was going to enact phase two of her plan to get one Detective Jane Rizzoli to finally be hers, once and for all!

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the morning after. This story is taking more time to write because I am struggling to find appropriately wacky courtship rituals that are realistic for Maura to try. If you all have any ideas, shoot me a message and let me know. It could really help my muse to get this story back on track. Let me know if you are still with me and if I can, I will try to get you a bonus chapter later this week, but no promises!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay with this. Between researching, being sick, and work, I just couldn't find the time to actually write this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed or PMed me ideas of where the story could go! It really helped me find my muse and get this chapter to you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane made it to work on time and spent the day once again chasing down leads. This case was beyond frustrating but at least Jane had been able to spend the precious few hours away wrapped up in the arms of her best friend and love. Yes, after last night and this morning, Jane could admit that she wholeheartedly loved Maura. There was no denying the sexual desire she had for her best friend. Maura had been so tantalizing that morning and Jane's need for her had been unmistakable. The cold shower had barely diminished any of her desire.

Thankfully for Jane, the case took up all her mind space for the remainder of the day. That was until Jane heard the clicking of familiar heels strutting down the hallway that led to their squad room. Jane glanced at the clock on her computer and saw that somehow it was already lunch time. Jane felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Maura's signature scent wafted over her as Maura approached her desk. Closing her eyes to bask in the smell, Jane didn't see Maura's approach and startled a bit when a soft hand settled onto her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Oh, sorry Jane, I didn't mean to frighten you! I thought you heard me approaching," Maura said with a sincere smile on her face, amusement twinkling in her hazel eyes. Jane just held her gaze for a moment as her heart returned to its usual pace, enjoying the look that Jane knew was reserved only for her.

"I heard you, Maur, I just was thinking for a minute and you caught me off guard. You ready for lunch?" Jane asked in an attempt to deflect the quizzical look Maura was currently giving her, obviously curious as to what had Jane so deep in thought in such a short amount of time. Maura tilted her head in that way that let Jane know she was thinking but soon, the doctor shook herself slightly and allowed Jane's pivot to work.

"Yes, detective, I am ravenous." Jane shouldn't have been so turned on at that word but seeing the way Maura's eyes constricted when she said it, coupled with the way she licked her lips after her proclamation, Jane was beginning to think Maura had been purposeful in her actions. Swallowing thickly to rein in her own desire, Jane stood, grabbed her suit jacket, and unconsciously put her hand on Maura's lower back.

"Let's go, Maur, we can't have the good doctor _ravenous_ ," Jane teased as she guided Maura out. She didn't miss how Maura leaned into her hand a bit before allowing herself to be herded out of the room.

Jane felt the little surge of energy as Maura had leant into her touch. It had been happening more and more recently and Jane was fighting so hard to continue to ignore it. But as Maura's scent mixed with the tingling feeling in her palm, Jane knew that she was a goner. Jane needed Maura and love spoon or not, Jane was going to have to make a move soon, for her own sanity.

~R&I~

Maura had been looking forward to this meal all day. She had not been able to concentrate all morning in anticipation. She had barely been able to clear the scene on the body that had been found earlier. Lucky for her and for the deceased, although the scene had been bloody, it appeared that the death was an accident. Her autopsy would confirm her hypothesis, she was sure, but that had allowed Maura's mind to wander, specifically all over her best friend's body.

The images of Jane from last night and this morning were on repeat in her mind. Maura's arousal had not been squelched by even the poor lifeless soul who had lost their life. Maura knew more than ever now that she would have to step up her game. The love spoon seemed to have at least caused Jane to look at Maura more honestly, so now it was up to Maura to take the next step that would cause Jane to shed her Catholic shackles and finally claim Maura the way she so desperately wanted to be claimed.

Maura had a good idea of how she would snare Jane this evening, but first she would test the waters over lunch. Jane had texted her earlier when Maura was just arriving back at the morgue that she would be able to have lunch at the normal time, working on leads at her desk for the foreseeable future. Maura had spruced up her makeup and checked to make sure she looked just as desirable as she had when she left Jane this morning before making her way to the squad room to get Jane. She had almost paused to observe Jane working but knew that her choice of footwear made it almost impossible for a stealthy arrival. What had surprised Maura was the way Jane had seemed to melt onto her desk as Maura approached. She looked so good that Maura couldn't help reaching out to touch her, needing to feel their connection physically.

When Jane had startled, Maura couldn't hide her amusement and then when she was met by Jane's brown pools that reflected both love and desire, Maura couldn't help teasing the object of her affection. Jane had not disappointed and it was Maura's turn to melt when Jane placed her strong hand firmly against Maura's back. She felt the surge of energy that passed between them and it only served to strengthen her resolve to continue out her plan to court Jane.

As they were getting into the elevator, Jane asked, "so what do you feel like eating, oh ravenous one?" Now that Jane had taken to saying the word, in her raspy husk that always stroked Maura's desire, Maura was the one holding back her lust. Swallowing audibly, Maura struggled to control her voice as she responded.

"I thought we could head to Faneuil Hall. I would like to get a quick bite before heading to Newbury Street. One of the boutiques alerted me that some new designs came in and I was hoping you wouldn't mind accompanying me so that I could get your opinion on which I should purchase." Maura looked up at Jane through her lashes and perfected her best pleading look mixed with a little naughtiness so that Jane would give in. This was all part of her seduction plan and she needed Jane with her when she went to the shops.

"Ugh, shopping Maur! Really?! You know I can't be gone that long with this case hanging over my head," Jane replied petulantly. Maura batted her eyelashes and puffed out her bottom lip in a pout that she knew Jane really struggled to resist. Jane tried to look away as they reached the ground floor but Maura stepped into her personal space, sliding her hands up Jane's arms to her shoulders.

As the doors to the elevator opened, Jane tried to pull away without looking at Maura but the doctor gripped tighter, pulling Jane closer to her so Jane was forced to look at her. Making her eyes as soft as she could, ignoring the looks that they were getting from the people waiting to get into the elevator, Maura pulled out her trump card.

"Please, Jane, it would mean so much to me," she pleaded as she slipped her hands down to hold onto Jane's. Maura knew this was an underhanded move but it never failed to get her what she wanted. She knew Jane loved it when she begged. In fact, this knowledge drove many of Maura's fantasies that fueled her self-gratification. True to form, Jane huffed before grabbing Maura by her left hand and pulled her out of the elevator away from prying eyes.

"Maur, you know that wasn't fair. Fine, quick food and not so quick shopping. You owe me though!" Jane retorted as she stepped quickly toward the front door of the precinct, but she tenderly continued to hold Maura's hand as she went. Maura preened at the interaction and beamed up at Jane when her detective held open the door, letting go of Maura's hand to gesture that she should walk through the door.

Maura gave Jane her best dimpled smile as she passed, dragging her hand along her detective's flat stomach, as she replied, "thank you Jane. For everything." Maura threw in a flirty wink for good measure as she tried not to skip down the stairs to Jane's car.

~R&I~

After a quick lunch of salad for Maura and a greasy burger for Jane (Maura's reward to Jane for her agreement to go with her to the shops), the pair moved on to one of the high end boutiques that Maura fancied on Newbury. Jane assumed her position in the waiting chair that faced the dressing rooms, having already established a routine when her best friend dragged her out to shop. Maura smiled as she was led back to a dressing room by a sales associate where her clothes had already been assembled for her to try on. As Maura undressed down to her La Perla matching undies, she took a deep breath. This was it. Time to shine.

Jane was sitting slouched in the chair, phone out to check her email to see if anything had become of some of the inquires she had sent out about her case. Sighing at the lack of responses, Jane started thinking again about how easily she had given in to Maura. Jane was fully aware how Maura had manipulated her into agreeing to this but she really couldn't find it in her heart to be that upset. In truth, Jane loved these little excursions because it was the one time she was allowed to look her fill at her best friend's form in the sinfully tight dresses that Maura preferred. Jane could let her eyes wander all over Maura in the guise of checking out the clothing and giving her honest opinion.

Jane was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed when Maura slipped out of the dressing room in the first outfit. It didn't help that Maura had forgone her heels and was walking out barefooted, removing one of the ways Jane always knew where her doctor was.

"Jane, what do you think?" came Maura's honey coated voice, tinged with just a hint of something else that caused Jane to squeeze her thighs together as her eyes focused on her best friend.

Her eyes quickly became unfocused when she took in the stunning image of her doctor. Maura was wearing a cobalt blue and black dress that came to her mid-thigh, sheer panels along the sides giving Jane a delicious peek at lay beneath. Jane had some knowledge of the delicate skin and firm muscle that made up Maura's torso but the thin material currently showcasing it made Jane suddenly very curious. The dress clung to every curve that Maura possessed, alerting Jane to some that she had not yet noticed or appreciated.

"What do you think of this one Jane?" Maura asked in a voice that was a little lower in tone than normal but not quite suggestive. Jane couldn't respond as her eyes were still dancing all over the delightful form of her best friend.

"Jane? Jaaane?" came Maura's singsong voice in amusement. It wasn't until Jane felt the gentle touch to her shoulder that she realized the ME was speaking to her and had somehow moved within her personal space.

"Is everything alright, Jane?" This time the questioning voice didn't hide any of the amusement that its owner held. Jane blushed slightly at being caught speechless and staring but swallowed it down in order to finally answer all of the doctor's questions.

"Yeah, um, great, yeah," Jane sputtered out. Maura chuckled lightly before stepping back and doing a slow turn so that she could show Jane the full effect of her outfit. Jane didn't need it, having already performed a thorough examination of all that the dress and the amazing body beneath it had to offer.

"Do you like this one?" Maura asked again, eyebrow raised in challenge. Jane nodded slowly, eyes glued to the way the dress hugged Maura's pert backside before finally eking out, "Yup" with a popped 'p'.

"Excellent," Maura beamed, letting out a strange clicking sound as she made her way back to the dressing room. "One down, five to go, detective," she tossed over her shoulder with a wink before pulling the curtain close behind her. Jane swallowed thickly. She had no idea how she was going to survive this torture.

~R&I~

Maura had Jane right where she wanted her. With each dress that she put on, each move revealing than the next, Maura watched as Jane's reactions became more and more obvious and her ability to control her need to touch Maura lessened. Maura giggled to herself as she put on the last dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, Maura smirked wickedly. If this didn't push Jane over the edge, then nothing would.

As Maura exited the dressing room, she began to make the clicking sound which she knew her detective had picked up on. Maura knew that completely enacting the Wodaabe ritual in its entirety would only cause Jane to run away in confusion, so she had modified it to fit her detective. Instead of elaborate costumes for Jane to judge, Maura had chosen curve hugging couture. It had not escaped Maura's notice how Jane responded to her in a form fitting dress. This whole shopping trip was another of Maura's courting rituals. Instead of an elaborate dance in front of the whole city, Maura had chosen her boutique runway where she could strut in her chosen alluring couture and her soft clicking was in line with showcasing her _togu_.

Judging by the black pools that were currently watching her emerge from the dressing room, her efforts were working. Jane stood as Maura approached, watching Maura with undivided attention as if she were her prey. Maura felt her entire body react to the pure animalistic way Jane was looking at her. Her heart rate picked up, her prey instinct kicking in and alerting her to the fact that she was being hunted. However, instead of wanting to flee, Maura wanted to rush right toward the danger and be taken, claimed, ravished by her almost feral detective.

"What about this one?" Maura managed to whisper, her gaze holding Jane's wild eyes. Maura was sure Jane would finally give in now, finally kiss her the way she had always wanted her to.

"What are you doing Maura?" came the growled response. Maura felt a gush of wetness between her thighs. She was definitely going to have to buy this dress, both for the reaction it got from Jane and for the sheer fact that Maura's juices were now a part of the material.

With a few clicks under her breath, Maura stepped closer to Jane as she responded in a near whisper, "shopping." She saw Jane swallow hard, Maura's implication completely clear.

"For what exactly?" Jane queried, attempting to take a step back as Maura advanced again, the roles easily reversed between hunter and hunted. Maura kept up her offensive until Jane stumbled back into the chair that she had been occupying before Maura emerged in her latest temptation.

Now that Maura had the height advantage, she used it to lord over Jane, a predator about to pounce on her prey. "All of my needs." If that wasn't clear enough, Maura would need to revoke Jane's badge and moniker as the best detective in Boston.

Jane dropped her gaze from Maura's face and unguardedly let her eyes roam all over Maura's tightly encased form. Her eyes grew darker, stormier somehow. Maura looked down to try to see what had provoked the reaction. The Karen Millen geometric shift dress she was wearing in pink and black was very lovely. It was only from this angle that Maura now understood what had caused Jane's additional arousal. The patterns along with the colors made it look like Maura was wearing multiple labias across her body, one perfectly centered across her generous bosom, her hardened nipples showing due to the perfect fitting material. Maura felt more wetness at the apex of her legs.

Jane finally looked back into Maura's eyes and they held there as a devilish smirk took over her beautiful face. It was Maura's turn to swallow hard now, her mouth watering at the implications behind that smirk. Jane slowly moved her hands up Maura's legs, settling on her hips, before she pushed Maura back, creating space for her to stand up, reasserting her height and their equal roles in the this tantalizing game of cat and mouse.

Jane didn't remove her hands from Maura's hips as she looked down at her, her eyes flitting between her eyes and her lips. _This is it_ , Maura thought. _Finally! Jane is going to kiss me!_ Maura cautiously reached her arms to glide up Jane's until they rested on Jane's strong shoulders. Jane slowly started to lean down and Maura began to rise onto her tiptoes to meet her detective's lips.

And just as their lips were less than an inch apart, Jane's phone started blaring her annoying ringtone that told her it was Korsak calling. Jane sprang out of Maura's arms, dropping her hands from Maura's hips as if she had been burned. Gruffly, Jane snapped her phone from her belt and barked into the phone.

"Rizzoli. Yeah, uh huh, yeah, ok, yeah fine. I'll be right there. Text me the address." Jane glanced only once over to Maura, the black pools starting to return to their chocolate glory. Maura felt her stomach knot at the missed opportunity. Jane must have seen Maura's disappointment because she did give her an apologetic look as she returned her phone to her belt. Stepping forward, Jane didn't return her hands to Maura's hips but she did take one hand and using the back, caressed Maura's cheek gently.

"Sorry, Maur, we got a lead, finally. I have to go." Jane cupped Maura's chin and looked deeply into her eyes as she said, "you are beautiful, in anything and everything you wear because, Maur, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Inside and out." Maura felt her heart leap and her eyes start to tear up. Jane was never this forthright about her feelings and this moment felt so intimate.

Before Maura could respond, Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura at the corner of her mouth and then quickly turned away. Moving toward the door swiftly, Maura heard Jane's raspy voice floating back to her as she left. "I'll send Frankie to pick you up. Can't leave you unprotected if you are going to walk around looking _that_ good."

Maura couldn't help the giggle that left her then. She felt so light and giddy. Jane loved her, and not just as a friend. There was no faking that look in her eyes just moments before they almost kissed. Maura felt even more embolden to pull out all the stops. Tonight, she would make Jane hers, once and for all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope that was worth the wait. I already have started writing the next chapter and I have a better idea of where I want this to go. Stay tuned for more next week!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews on the last chapter. It really motivated me to write a great deal more on this story. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

Jane arrived at the address Korsak had texted her grumpier than usual, causing Korsak to give her a wide berth. He must have read the look in her narrowed eyes correctly because he didn't say a word and Jane was thankful for that. She had fantasized about taking her phone and throwing it in his face when she saw him after what he had interrupted between her and Maura. Of course, he didn't know that he had broken up such an intense moment between the best friends that would have changed everything for them, but that didn't stop Jane from being angry at her friend and partner.

Luckily for him, the lead turned out to be very useful and they found a witness that was in hiding who proved to be helpful in making a big leap in their case. Jane spent the rest of the day tracking down their new suspect and by the time she received a text from Maura around 6, Jane felt much better about where they were in the case.

 _Google mouth: Jane, I made that Indian dish you like for dinner. Will you be home soon?_

Jane felt so many conflicting emotions after reading that text from her best friend, who she happened to also be extremely in love with and had almost finally kissed her earlier. She was touched that Maura made her dinner, let alone one of her favorite meals. She was a bit weary of the way that Maura called her house their home, even if Jane had recently come to the same conclusion not 24 hours before. And she was also very nervous about what would happen tonight after dinner. Would they continue where they left off at the boutique? Jane wasn't sure if she was ready to go further than a kiss, despite what her libido was telling her.

 _Jane: Just wrapping up, Maur. I will be leaving in about 30 mins. Is that ok?_

Jane bit her lip as she watching the typing bubbles on her screen for a few moments. She resolved that whatever happened tonight, she would not run away. This was too important and it was time she acted like the grown up Maura deserved and faced what was going on between them head on.

 _Google mouth: Indeed! See you soon!_

R&I

Maura was a whirlwind of activity. After Frankie had dropped her back off at the precinct, she had worked diligently in the morgue so that she could leave early, needing time to prepare the house for what she had planned for Jane tonight. She would start off with a pleasant meal and then move on to her next ritual that she hoped would finally yield the results she had been hoping for for so long.

Maura had called a contractor earlier in the day to construct a hut in her backyard. The woman had been very curious, especially when Maura had offered her top dollar to get it done before dinner time that night. When Maura had given her the specifications along with the origin of the concept, she had gone silent for a few moments on the phone before readily agreeing. She gave the contractor permission to start right away. So, as Maura drove home around 4pm, she was more than a little anxious to see the results.

After parking her car in the driveway, Maura rushed into her home, tossing her purse on the table in the entryway and immediately made her way to the yard. In front of her was exactly what she had been hoping for, with a small, athletic woman making final touches to the structure.

"Oh my, this is perfect!" Maura exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

After hearing about a tribe deep in the Ratanakiri region in Cambodia when she had been watching the documentary several nights ago, Maura had become intrigued with the idea of a loving hut. She had researched the Kreung tribe of Cambodia's courting rituals further, needing to know more about the ritual. The tribe believed that young women should have a place where they could entertain their potential mates that was outside the familial home. The huts were used at night for sexual activity but rarely led to sexual assaults or unwanted advances as they were meant to empower the women to explore their sexuality outside of parental pressure. Maura had become fascinated with the concept, one of the few rituals she had come across that gave power to the women in the hetero-normative world.

"Yeah, it turned out pretty well, considering the time frame," the contractor said proudly as she assessed her work. Maura was happy to know that a woman had built something that she and Jane would hopefully consummate their new relationship with tonight. Maura knew that she could easily take Jane to bed, but they had shared so many platonic nights in her bed. Maura wanted to make a clear distinction about what they would be embarking on when they took this next step.

"You have earned every penny. Thank you so much for expertise and efficiency. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meal to prepare for my paramour," Maura said enthusiastically, unable to hide her glee at what she knew would be one of the best nights of her life. No longer did she fear Jane's reaction to her advances, their moment in the boutique earlier telling Maura everything she needed to know about her best friend's feelings toward her.

"Yeah, no worries. I will email you the invoice tomorrow. Have a great evening, Doctor Isles," the contractor said with a sly grin as Maura turned back to go into the house to prepare dinner. Yes, it would be a great evening indeed.

R&I

Jane arrived home, eh, at Maura's, just after 7pm, the paperwork taking a little longer than she had hoped. She had texted Maura to let her know she was running a bit late and her love had told her not to worry, as the dish kept well. As Jane used her key to enter the house, the scent of spices from the Far East wafted over her, making her stomach rumble loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since her lunch with Maura.

"Jane? Is that you?" came the honey coated voice of her doctor from the kitchen. Jane smiled despite herself, loving the way that voice could wash away all her tension from a long day of murder and death.

"Who else would it be, Maur?" Jane called back as she put her gun in the safe and her shoes in their rightful spot.

Maura appeared from around the corner and Jane felt her breath hitch. After all the outfits that Jane had seen Maura wearing throughout the day, the sight of her doctor in a simple white blouse and black fitted skirt should have felt like a let down but it actually served as a reminder to Jane that Maura was as she had said earlier, beautiful in anything and everything she wore.

The two women just looked at each other for several moments, their eyes dancing as they took in the other, smiles gracing their lips as they liked what the saw. They were only taken out of their moment when Jane's stomach grumbled once again. Jane felt herself flush in embarrassment but Maura's melodic laughter made her feel like she was floating as Maura stepped forward, taking Jane's hand in hers, and guided her toward the dining room table.

"Clearly, someone is ready for dinner. It's a good thing that there was a doctor present to feed the snarling beast," Maura joked as she grabbed their plated meals and brought them to the table. She returned to the kitchen to grab her glass of wine and a beer for Jane, knowing Jane preferred beer with her Indian food.

"Maur, this smells amazing! Thank you," Jane said sincerely as she watched Maura gracefully take her seat next to her at the table. She wanted to lean over and kiss Maura in gratitude but wasn't sure if they could pick up right where they left off earlier without talking about it first. As Jane's stomach made more loud gurgling noises, she decided that the kiss could wait. After all, they had the whole night ahead of them.

The meal passed by quickly, the best friends partaking in their usual banter which helped to ease Jane's nerves. The food was as delicious as it smelled and Jane cleaned her plate down to the last drop, causing Maura to tease her about whether she wanted her to leave Jane alone with the plate. Jane had blushed and simply compliment the chef on such a wonderful meal. Maura had blushed in return and Jane enjoyed the look of her love's rosy cheeks.

Jane offered to do the dishes as was customary when the other cooked but Maura told her to leave them in the sink as she had a surprise for Jane. The tension that Jane had been experiencing when she first entered the house returned full force and her palms began to sweat profusely. The look in Maura's eyes wasn't helping, the doctor clearly aroused and thinking pleasant but scary thoughts.

Jane allowed herself to be led toward the door that would take them out to the yard, her anxiety momentarily replaced with curiosity as to what Maura could possibly be up to. Her question was answered immediately as she was greeted with a large hut that hadn't been there before, Jane was sure of it. Maura looked at her expectantly and Jane couldn't help the confusion that clearly was making itself known across her face.

"What do you think Jane?" Maura asked excitedly, almost vibrating in her joy at whatever this thing was meant to represent.

"Uh, it's, um, a, a hut." Jane couldn't help stating the obvious, completely lost to the significance of the structure. It was a nice hut, one like you would see in the ads for beaches along the beautiful coastlines of Fiji, but it was still a hut. In Maura's backyard.

"Yes, you are correct. It's a loving hut," Maura said proudly, even going so far as to puff her chest out a bit. This did nothing to erase Jane's confusion and she tugged her best friend closer to her by the hand that she was still holding.

With Maura within her arms, Jane looked her love directly in the eye with both eyebrows raised and asked slowly, enunciating every word pointedly, "Maura, why is there a loving hut in your backyard?" Maura just looked up at her with wide, earnest eyes that showed adoration, causing Jane's heart to flutter. They held each other's gaze for several moments, the sexual tension charging the air between them.

"Jane, I think you know why. After the boutique…" Maura trailed off but moved her arms up to Jane's shoulders as she had done in the dress shop. Jane was quickly reminded of what almost happened the last time they were in this position. With her belly full and her heart even fuller, Jane couldn't think of one reason not to pick up where they had left off.

"Yes, the boutique. And you thought building a loving hut would do what exactly?" Jane husked, her eyes alternating between looking deep into Maura's twinkling eyes and her alluring lips that were just inches away.

"I thought I would make a place for us to finally explore what's been going on with us, Jane. I know you feel it too." Maura leaned in as she said those last words, letting her hands move up behind Jane's neck, linking them together as she gently pulled Jane forward and sealed her lips softly against Jane's.

Jane felt a surge of energy course from her lips right to her center. Without thinking, Jane returned the kiss, applying more pressure before swiping her tongue along Maura's plump bottom lip. Maura immediately allowed her entrance and they began a slow, languid battle with their tongues, not quite for dominance, but more out of sheer desire that had been pent up for so long.

Jane pulled Maura tightly against her body, wanting to erase any remaining space between them, both metaphorically and physically. This was it, she was finally giving in to her desires for the woman who meant everything to her, for so long. And this kiss was like none other, Jane having never experienced this kind of passion and care when kissing anyone else.

When they needed air, Maura broke the kiss, but found Jane's hand and started leading her toward the hut. Jane only hesitated for a moment before her feet stumbled forward toward her love. Jane still wasn't sure she was ready for what would happen in that hut but there was no denying the heat within her body and the juices flowing freely from her heated core. She wanted Maura, badly, but the act of loving another woman was something that was still very intimidating to Jane.

Maura glanced back at her as she started to climb the stairs to the hut and gave her a reassuring smile, filled with love and kindness. It worked wonders on Jane's frayed nerves and Jane gave Maura's hand a loving squeeze. This was her best friend, the woman who knew all her flaws and still loved her despite of them. She trusted Maura more than any other person on this planet and Jane wanted this, wanted her. Jane finally swallowed down the last of her anxiety and became an active participant in their journey inside the hut.

Once the women entered the hut, Jane was surprised at how homey it felt. Maura had put a large futon mattress on the floor with lots of blankets and pillows on top. There was a battery operated lamp that filled the small room with light that felt like candlelight. It was very romantic and Jane felt herself melt at the effort Maura had taken to make this for them, a place for them to explore what was going to be a huge step in their relationship, the transition from friends to lovers.

Jane felt a slight pang in her chest at that word but when Maura turned to her and gave her a chaste kiss that was so sweet, Jane felt the tightness that had been forming relax once again. Maura always had that effect on her and Jane was starting to feel really stupid for never realizing what that meant before.

"Jane, I know this is new to you. I wanted to make a place where we could safely explore each other without the normal constraints of our lives. I want to take this journey with you. Will you join me?" Maura had said this so softly that if Jane hadn't been almost painted on to the doctor, she would have missed it. Jane still had her reservations but she could never deny Maura when she looked at her the way she was right now, with trust, love, and respect reflected back at her.

Taking Maura completely in her arms, Jane pressed a lingering kiss to Maura's lips, attempting to convey all her feelings in that one kiss. Maura moaned into the kiss and began pulling Jane toward the bed. Jane allowed it, never breaking the kiss. As they tumbled down onto the pile of blankets and pillows, Maura giggled. The sound erased any lingering nerves from Jane. This was Maura, it was safe.

Propping herself on her elbows, her body laying on top of the firm, yet soft frame of her doctor, Jane looked down at Maura with as much love in her eyes as she felt in her heart. "Yes, Maur, of course I'll join you. I love you." Maura gasped at Jane's admission but Jane didn't let her answer as she crashed their lips together, sealing her commitment to the journey that they were both embarking on inside their loving hut.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, Jane said the words! This is a big step for our favorite ladies. What do you think will happen next?  
**_

 _ **A hint: I have just written a very extensive outline that will take this story many, many chapters forward...**_

 _ **Stay tuned and remember your reviews help me write faster ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Behold, the next chapter. Things are going to take a twist but stick with me, I promise it will be worth the ride. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Their kisses got heated quickly, their pent up desires taking over each woman the instant Jane had said those three little words. Hands began exploring with abandon, desperate to feel bare flesh after being denied for so many years. Kisses were mixed with suckling and nibbles, lust driving each woman to leave her mark on the other. It was wild and hot.

However, the moment Maura went to slide her hands into Jane's underwear, the enormity of what she was about to do came crashing down on Jane. She immediately grabbed Maura's wrist harshly, stilling her descent into Jane's most private area. Maura yelped in pain and surprise at the strength of Jane's grip and Jane instantly let go but scrambled away from Maura, grabbing a pillow to hide her bare chest as she huddled in a corner like a frightened animal.

This was all too much. Yes, she had been enjoying things, more than enjoying really. Maura's touch was everything she ever wished it would be and if the moisture between her legs was any indication, her body craved that touch more than she ever imagined. But Jane couldn't shut her brain off. A woman, even though it was Maura, was about to touch her sacred center and Jane couldn't quiet the voice inside her head that kept telling her this was wrong.

Embarrassed now at what she had let happen, Jane did the thing she had promised herself she wouldn't do at the start of the night: she ran. Quickly gathering her scattered clothes, avoiding Maura's hurt eyes, Jane mumbled, "I'm sorry," as she flung herself out of the hut and ran, half naked to the door that led to the house. Jane heard Maura's fading sobs as she closed the door and made her way to the living room where she hurriedly got dressed and grabbed her keys and gun and left the house.

R&I

Maura was beyond despondent. After Jane had hurt her in the hut physically, she had been too stunned to speak as Jane fled with an urgency she hadn't ever seen before. It caused more than physical hurt though, her heart breaking as Jane ran away from their love. Maura was aware enough to think that maybe she had pushed Jane too far, too fast, but that did nothing to quell the pain that she felt when Jane apologized as she left her naked and vulnerable in the loving hut.

To add insult to injury, as she did have a bruise on her wrist from Jane's grip, Jane proceeded to avoid her for the next few days. Maura's texts went unanswered, her calls went straight to voicemail. Every time Maura entered a room at work, Jane immediately left it, finding some excuse to not share the same space as the doctor. Jane had also not been over to the house since that fateful night and Maura was realizing how much her home had felt fuller, warmer with Jane in it as it now returned to its cold, empty self without the detective's presence. Maura had cried herself to sleep every night of their separation, curling into herself to try to find warmth, her usual heat source being absent.

Their friends and colleagues attempted to ask what had happened between the two women but each held the answer closely, a secret that was only theirs to share, a burden that they were both carrying. It hurt. Maura hurt and Jane was the only one who could relieve it.

R&I

Jane avoided Maura for a week. It was the toughest week of her life. It was as if she had chosen to lop off half her body and thought she could still continue to survive. Maura was her air, her heart, and her love. It was only Jane's pride that kept her away from Maura for that long. She was embarrassed at her reaction and had no idea how to make things right with her doctor.

Jane knew she had hurt her, more than ever before, with her actions. She got several earfulls from her mother, Korsak, Frost, even Susie. They all knew that whatever was going on, it was on Jane to fix it, and they had each told her so in no uncertain terms to do just that. The problem was that Jane didn't know how. She had made such a mess that she had no idea how to clean it up.

It was after seven days of separation that Jane finally found some inspiration. The night after she had fled Maura's house, Jane had been in her cold, lonely apartment missing her doctor and had finally looked up what Maura had created in her yard. When she learned of the significance of the loving hut, Jane felt even more like an asshole for how she had handled herself that night. Maura really had gone through so much effort for them and Jane had almostly literally slapped her in the face. Jane had seen the bruising on Maura's wrist and it only served to make her feel guiltier about how she had treated the woman that she loved.

So on the seventh day of their separation, Jane finally realized what she needed to do. Clearly, Maura had engaged in several different mating rituals to draw Jane's attention to their more than platonic relationship. It had obviously worked until Jane ruined it. So now it was up to Jane to court Maura and, feeling a renewed sense of self, Jane resolved herself to get started.

R&I

Maura was a shell of herself after a week of no contact with Jane. It was like she didn't know how to live without the presence of her detective. It was quite unnerving for the doctor who had always been so fiercely independent, that is until she met one Detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane had changed everything for her. She had never known another person who could fit so seamlessly into her life, predicting her needs, and appreciating her intellect, despite the good natured ribbing she had to endure. Jane had shown her that she wasn't alone in the world and that she did belong, once she found the right person.

And that's why all this was that much harder. Her reason for belonging was gone and Maura was left adrift in the world worse than she had ever been before because now she had experienced what it was like to feel a part of it. But she wasn't truly alone this time. Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Susie, and even Angela had been there for her, trying their best to ease the pain that she was going through. They tried to cheer Maura up by berating Jane but Maura couldn't allow that, no matter how much Jane had hurt her. She was still her true love and Maura didn't want everyone they knew thinking so poorly of her. It was a tough place to be in, hating Jane and loving her in equal measure. No hate was too strong a word. It was more like extreme disappointment.

That is why Maura felt a tornado of emotions when she received a text from Jane a little over a week after that fateful night. The message was simple but it was like Maura had been blasted with fresh air after suffocating for days. It was welcome but also overwhelming. Maura wanted to yell and rage at Jane for ignoring her for so long but in the end, all Maura really wanted was Jane back.

 _Sexy detective: Maura, I know I don't deserve a minute of your time, but I would like for you to meet me at the Parkman Bandstand in Boston Common, Saturday at 10. I promise that I will make things up to you if you just give me a chance. I do love you. -Jane_

As much as Maura struggled with her emotions, her anger battling hard against her love, she knew in the end that she would meet Jane, anywhere.

R&I

Saturday came quickly for both women, each with their own reasons to be filled with nerves. Jane knew this was her only chance to win back her love. Maura knew that this interaction would set the course of her relationship with Jane from this point forward. Each knew what their desired outcome would look like but they just didn't know if it was the same for the other woman.

Jane awoke early that morning so that she could prepare for her courting plan. She knew it wasn't much compared to all the trouble Maura had gone through for her but it was a start. Jane would promise to do all kinds of things if Maura would just let her. Gathering all her supplies and dressing in what she knew Maura liked to see her in, Jane set out for the Commons, determined to finally clean up her mess and open her heart to the woman she loved.

Maura was slow to wake up Saturday, having had trouble sleeping the night before. She could not shut off her brain long enough to get more than a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, her dreams ranging from blissful to nightmarish. The result was that Maura was lounging in her bed as the clock showed 8:30. It took several seconds for her brain to realize that if she didn't get up soon, she would be late to meet Jane, not having time to do her morning yoga, shower, and get herself ready for whatever Jane had planned. Her stomach turned, anticipation of what would greet her at the Commons making it very hard for Maura to even consider eating breakfast.

Maura did end up forcing herself out of bed and managed to get through a modified yoga workout that left her plenty of time to get ready and head to the large city park. The drive over proved to do nothing to ease her nerves, yoga only having put a minor dent in her anxiety. Maura tried to practice her breathing techniques while she drove but eventually abandoned those as well. She was just too keyed up to relax, needing to see Jane but also afraid of what she might say or do. Regardless, Maura needed Jane almost as much as air right now and so she parked her vehicle and steeled herself for their impending encounter.

When Maura came up to the street level from the parking garage and made her way around the tennis courts to the bandstand, tears immediately sprang to her eyes. The sight was nothing she had expected and her stomach was now a flutter with nerves for an entirely different reason. Jane was standing in the center of the bandstand that had been decorated with all of her favorite flowers: purple water lilies, yellow tulips, and ocean breeze orchids. Maura could smell the wonderful bouquet of the flowers as she drifted toward the the colorful sight before her.

As Maura began to recover her faculties, she noticed that Jane had laid out a wonderful spread on a picnic blanket, flutes of champagne were next to several plates containing various cheeses, meats, and olives. Maura could see a basket of bread nearby. Maura took this all in, still not having made eye contact with Jane, too afraid to see what the woman who had shattered her heart more than seven days ago would look like.

Jane, for her part, was ecstatic that Maura had even shown up, so afraid that she had done irreparable damage to the relationship she was hoping to grow and nurture into so much more. If she was being honest, she was also very nervous about what she was about to reveal to Maura, knowing that the only way to win her love back was to lay herself bare, exposing all of her fears and insecurities so that Maura could make an informed choice about where they were headed if she chose to forgive Jane.

Finally after a prolonged silence, Maura looking everywhere but Jane and Jane's eyes focused solely on Maura, the pair finally met each other's gaze. Both their mouths fell open into an O shape at what they saw. Jane saw the tears that were streaming down Maura's face and wanted to immediately rush forward and take away the pain that had caused them. Maura saw the sorrow in Jane's eyes that was accompanied by pure love and devotion of her best friend. It was the most vulnerable Maura had ever seen Jane and it was breathtaking.

Jane could only resist her urge for only so long before her feet were moving without her permission and she soon found herself standing right in front of the still shell-shocked ME. She wanted to scoop the smaller woman up in her arms and apologize for everything she had put her doctor through this last week and a half but Jane knew she hadn't earned the right to touch Maura yet. So Jane just stood there, within arms reach, trying to convey how sorry she was through her eyes.

Maura seemed to understand because she reached out first and ran fingers along Jane's jaw, rubbing gently at the clenched muscles she found there, Jane struggling to control herself. Maura's tears had subsided but her eyes were still glassy with unshed tears. The sight broke Jane's heart even more, Maura looking so devastatingly beautiful even with tear stained cheeks.

"Jane," Maura finally spoke, softly, not wanting to break whatever trance they were in but needing to address what all this meant. "This is beautiful."

Jane felt a great deal of her tension melt at those words but also from the reassuring touch on her face. Maura looked at her so intensely that Jane knew it was her turn to speak, to clear things up so that the couple could be just that, a couple. Jane wanted that more than anything else in the world right now and so she stepped back, taking the hand that was caressing her face and began to guide Maura to her picnic paradise.

"It pales in comparison to you Maur, but it was the least I could do to start making amends for how I've treated you this last week," Jane rasped out as the two women settled down on the blanket, Jane not having let go of Maura's hand, enjoying the warmth and weight of it that she had been missing for these last 174 hours, not that she had been counting or anything.

Maura blushed a bit at Jane's compliment but she still felt unsteady, not comfortable yet as to what all this meant. She squeezed Jane's hand in response and looked at her detective questioningly, encouraging her to go on, needing to hear what the hell happened that night.

Jane took a deep breath, looking down at their joined hands, before she looked up and held Maura's gaze as she began the most important speech of her life.

"Maur, I am so, so sorry. I know that the words are not enough, neither is this picnic. I know that. But, I had to start somewhere, proving to you that I love you, that I appreciate you, and that I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust. I was so shitty to you and I understand if you can't forgive me, but if you will just give me a chance, no matter how small it is, I promise I won't let you down again." Jane was crying by the end of her statement, the importance of what she said overwhelming her. Again, Maura was surprised to see her detective this way and her heart ached to make it all better.

However, there was still a part of Maura that was broken from Jane's rejection, not just that fateful night, but then the subsequent days after. Maura withdrew her hand from Jane's grasp, seeing the pained look in her detective's eyes at the action, but needing to break the contact to say what she had to say before they could even try to repair what they had started.

Jane felt like her heart was breaking as Maura took her hand away. She wasn't looking at Jane again and so Jane feared the worst. She should have known that her actions were just too severe to smooth over with a picnic in the park. Maura deserved so much more. Jane began to internally berate herself and the tears were flowing freely now down her face.

"You hurt me, Jane. I literally showed you all of myself and you ran away. And then you kept me away. I chased you Jane, for so long. I can't keep doing that, letting you break me over and over again like that." Maura was now sobbing as well, and she could only imagine what they must look like to the passersby that were milling around the park. Luckily, it was still early so the park wasn't completely bustling as it would be on such a beautiful day.

Jane looked up at Maura with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes and nodded, almost as if admitting defeat. Maura watched this and felt what was left of her heart break. How could they even have a friendship after this? Maura felt herself getting angry at Jane, angry that she wasn't willing to fight for them.

As Maura was getting ready to let Jane feel the strength of her anger, the look on Jane's face morphed from defeat to resolve. Maura immediately recognized it as the look her detective got when the toughest case was beating her down and she was gearing up to bring justice to their victim. It was a look that Maura had never seen directed at her and at that moment, her anger was stifled inside.

"I don't want to run anymore," Jane stated resolutely, determination clear in her voice as it was painted across her face. "Or, if I do, I want to run to you, to your arms, to your home, to your bed. I know I hurt you Maura, and I will never forgive myself for that." Jane eyes dropped down to Maura's wrist, indicating that she meant more than the emotional pain she had caused the doctor. Maura had already forgiven her for that, recognizing that Jane had reacted purely out of instinct, not intending to bruise her so badly.

"I will spend the rest of my life making it up to Maur, if you will let me. I love you and I want to be with you, more than anything." Maura had never seen Jane be so earnest and it gave her pause to consider if they could get back on track to where they had been before the various chain of events that had occurred.

"I don't doubt that, Jane, but you still have not told me _why_ you ran. I need to understand that before I can possibly consider anything else." Maura was not going to budge on this point. If they were to salvage their relationship, it would be with all the cards out on the table so that each woman knew exactly what they were getting into.

Jane dipped her head at Maura's words and Maura saw her jaw working hard again, almost as if she was chewing on her next words. It caused Maura to hold her breath in anticipation, afraid that the reason for Jane's rejection was because of her, something that she suspected but hoped wasn't the case.

"I got scared." At Maura's snort, Jane looked up with a flush on her cheeks and dipped her head again. "Yes, I know that part was obvious. Let me just get this out, please Maur, it's really hard for me." Maura tipped her head in acknowledgment and resolved not to react until Jane had explained thoroughly.

"Before you Maur, I had never wanted another woman. I had never even looked at another woman in a sexual way. And then you came storming into my life, with your beautiful brain and your tight dresses that showed off your gorgeous body." Jane licked her lips and Maura felt her core clench. Even now, the two women could ignite their desire for each other despite how high their emotions were running.

"Suddenly, I was thinking about all these things that I had been told my whole life were wrong. Not that I believed them, I'm not homophobic, I hope you know that. I just never thought they were for me. And there you were, at every turn, making me consider something I never saw for myself. I can't deny myself any longer. I _crave_ you, Maur. My body, my heart, my mind. I need you."

Maura was once again dumbfounded, especially with the way Jane was looking at her right now. It was like she hung the stars in the sky but also like she wanted to tear her apart limb from limb. It caused so many conflicting emotions within her but Maura held firm. Jane still hadn't explained why she ran. If she felt all these things, why reject Maura when she was just about to get everything she wanted?

Maura's questions must have been like a marquee across her face because Jane swallowed hard and looked over Maura's shoulder as she said the next part.

"When you took me into the hut, I was nervous. My body wanted you so much but my mind wouldn't stop telling me that it was wrong. But then you touched me, and I touched you, and I knew I needed to feel more of you. I thought I could go through with it. But when your hand went-, I just couldn't, I-I-." Jane covered her face with hands and sobbed. It was like she was reliving what happened in the hut here in the bandstand and Maura allowed her cold exterior to melt a bit as she pulled Jane into her arms.

Jane felt Maura's warmth and sank into it, resting her head against Maura's shoulder as her body was racked with sobs. She couldn't really articulate what that feeling had been when Maura had tried to touch her in her most intimate place. Jane had tried to explore her reaction over the last week but everytime she did, it was if there was a stone wall that her mind had erected to save her from that trauma.

"Shh, Jane, it's ok. I'm here, we are here, it's ok," Maura soothed, stroking the mane of raven curls that she loved. Her own heart was in disarray. Her action, even if it was consensual, had caused her strong detective to dissolve into sobs that were still this strong more than seven days after the event. Maura couldn't help feeling guilty.

Eventually, Jane quieted and nuzzled into Maura's embrace, her lips resting against Maura's strong pulse, reassuring her that Maura was in fact there with her, comforting her. She began to realize that Maura was quietly crying as her tears were beginning to penetrate Jane's thick hair. Pulling back, Jane met Maura's eyes and saw the anguish there. Suddenly, Jane realized what her confession must have sounded like and now it was her turn to comfort the doctor, whispering reassuring words to her.

"Maur, no, no, no, it wasn't your fault. I should have said something. There was no way you could have known. I was really, _really_ into it. I promise you, you did nothing wrong." Jane's words came out like the water from a pipe that had just burst, rushing quickly to fill whatever available space there was. She wrapped Maura in her arms, pressing the smaller woman's head into her chest. Maura returned the embrace tightly. Jane looked up to see several people staring at them and she shot them her best detective glare and the pooled crowd quickly dispersed.

"But it was my fault. I rushed you," Maura whispered against her chest, Jane feeling the words more than hearing them. Jane rocked them slightly while she kissed the top of Maura's blonde head.

"No, I wanted you Maura. That morning in the shop, who knows how far I would have gone. All I could think about was tearing those clothes off of you and making you mine right there in the dressing room." Jane voice had grown thick with desire at the memory of that day. It had served as a tormenting fantasy for Jane this past week, popping up in her dreams, her subconscious clearly obsessed with that image.

"I would have let you," Maura murmured, causing Jane to chuckle. Maura had relived that moment many times as well and it still turned her on incredibly.

"Glad we have that figured out," Jane teased, pressing another kiss to Maura's head. Maura pulled back a bit and turned her lips up at Jane, pouting. Jane chuckled again, and shaking her head slightly at her doctor's antics, leaned down to capture the awaiting lips in a nice, slow kiss. They both sighed into it and held each other as the pair reestablished their connection. Jane didn't let it get too heated, remembering all the prying eyes that were around them.

Maura broke first, and sitting back, looked at Jane with a mixture of emotions. Jane fidgeted a bit, not knowing what was coming next. Maura held her gaze for a few more tense seconds before she broke out into a beautiful smile, dimples on full display. Jane felt her breath catch and thanked all the gods in the world that that smile was directed at her.

"I love you too, Jane. I wasn't given the opportunity to say that to you in person before." Maura looked at Jane shyly and Jane realized she had denied her love this right when she had sent so many mixed messages that all important night. She had declared her love and then immediately given in to her base desires, not allowing Maura to say more than a word at a time as she kissed her with all the pent up passion she had.

Before Jane could apologize, Maura raised her hand and motioned to their surroundings. "Let's just enjoy the fruits of your labor. Besides, I have suddenly worked up an appetite." Maura winked flirtatiously at Jane and began to pile her plate with the various different items that Jane had laid out for them. Jane felt for the first time all week that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't ruined the best thing in her life.

"Yeah, Maur, whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere," Jane said smiling shyly at Maura. And she meant it. It would take an act of god to make Jane ever leave Maura again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you all don't hate me. I feel like Jane's hesitation to being with a woman for the first time isn't always explored so this is my version of that. Rizzles is always end game but as I said when I started this story, it is a slow burn. :-) Let me know what you thought, even if you are mad at me ;-)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The new couple enjoyed a beautiful morning and afternoon at the Commons. After they had eaten their fill, Jane had taken Maura out to the Boston Public Garden where there was a large pond that had pedal boats shaped like swans. Jane had insisted that they take a ride and that she would do all the pedaling. That had lasted for all of a few minutes when they were just turning in circles, the boat designed to have both people pedal to keep it going in a linear direction. Maura had laughed hard at Jane's pout before she had given her a toe curling kiss. Together, the two women had taken a couple of turns around the pond, leaning over to kiss each other periodically, their hands intertwined the entire ride.

It all felt almost like a dream for Maura, never having imagined Jane wooing her with these types of activities that were so unlike her normally stoic best friend. She could see that Jane was slightly embarrassed by their demonstrative actions but her detective never once shied away from the affection that Maura bestowed on her. In fact, Maura was pleasantly surprised by how often Jane would initiate on her own. It was a lovely day that Maura never wanted to end.

After the swan boats, the couple had walked back to the bandstand to lounge around and just enjoy the fresh air. Again, the women had their fingers intertwined but sat in a comfortable silence, watching all the people out in the Commons enjoying the spectacular weather.

"Maur?" came Jane's tentative gravelly voice as she lightly squeezed Maura's fingers to get her attention. Maura turned to look fully at her love and saw the fear in those chocolate pools she loved so much. Maura felt her anxiety spike at what Jane was trying to work up the courage to say to her, not fully recovered from their recent tumultuous interactions over the course of the last week and a half.

"Yes Jane," Maura replied, feigning confidence she did not feel, hoping not to spook Jane into running again. Despite all the trust Maura had in Jane, it was still a bit shaky as a result of Jane's previous actions.

"I just wanted to clear a few other things up, about, um, you know," Jane stated shyly, looking down at their linked hands, unable to hold Maura's intense gaze any longer. Maura felt her throat tighten, the painful memories of that night flooding her vision in a slideshow of horrors.

"Okay…" was Maura's hesitant response. If Jane wanted to discuss this, Maura would let her but she would not help. Jane needed to say what she wanted, Maura now afraid to initiate any further sexual acts between them, scarred from that night in the love hut.

Jane took a deep cleansing breath and then fixed her shoulders before looking up at Maura with resolve in her eyes. The anxiety that had been building within the doctor was temporarily stifled, but was still simmering just below the surface.

"I love you, Maur, so, so much." Maura felt her heart ache at the sincerity which this was said to her. It would never cease to cause her heart to flutter every time Jane said those three words to her.

"And, I do want you, like a lot." Jane paused here, looking down from Maura's eyes to her lips and then back again. "I'm just not sure when I'll be ready for that to happen." Jane flushed when she said that and Maura thought she looked beautiful. How her big strong detective could blush so beautifully when talking about sex was beyond Maura's understanding. Maura thought about what Jane was trying to tell her and realized she needed some clarification.

"I want to understand, Jane, so I am going to need you to verbalize what that you are referring to is." Maura softened her voice to try to coax Jane to open up to her but left no room for negotiation, letting Jane know she would have to speak frankly about sex.

Jane looked at her pleadingly but Maura fixed her expression to show how serious she was about this. Finally, looking resigned, Jane took both of Maura's hands in hers and pulled the smaller woman closer to her.

"Ok, yeah, I get that. I'll do my best, for you, Maur." Jane looked longingly at her love and took a steadying breath to steel herself for one of the most uncomfortable conversations she had ever had.

"Maur, you are so sexy and I want to do things with you and to you so badly." Jane swallowed hard, preparing herself for the next revelation that she wasn't sure how Maura would take. "But, I'm not sure when I'll be ready for you to do things to me." When Maura quirked an eyebrow at her, Jane clarified quickly, "um, things like touching me there." Jane looked down at her crotch, the best she could do with how uncomfortable and awkward this all was for her.

Maura gave her a proud grin for a moment before it seemed like Jane's words resonated. The grin slipped from her face and an overwhelming sadness began to creep across her beautiful features. Jane felt her heart clench at the sight and wanted to do or say anything that would fix things but knew that Maura wanted her honesty and this was the result that they would both have to live with.

An awkward silence engulfed the couple then. However, the two women never broke the contact between them, their hands, both consciously or perhaps unconsciously, playing with the others fingers, Jane occasionally stroking a thumb across the back of her doctor's hand. It was comforting to both women to have that contact as they processed what all this meant for their budding intimate relationship.

Eventually, Maura was the one who broke the silence, the sadness leaking away and a determination replacing it. Jane felt some of the tension in her shoulders leak away as well and readied herself for whatever her love was about to say.

"Jane, thank you for being honest with me. I know how hard this particular conversation is for you." She brought their linked hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of each of Jane's hands. "I am so lucky to have found you Jane and for you to return my feelings. If we need to go slow, I can wait for you to be ready."

Jane felt her whole body relax and a wide grin form on her lips. Maura would wait, she wasn't going to lose her new found love just as soon as she had gotten it. Her heart sang with glee.

"But," Maura continued, a knot forming quickly in Jane's stomach at that awful word, "I am going to need you to continue to be honest with me and talk to me about how you are feeling. I have wanted to be with you, sexually, for so long Jane, that I need to know that I will be able to love you the way I have always dreamt of at some point." Maura's voice had become a whisper as she finished speaking, her emotions becoming too much.

Jane rushed forward and placed a searing kiss to Maura's full lips, tugging her body to her, using their joined hands as leverage. Maura molded herself into Jane as they deepened the kiss, a collective moan escaping into the air around them, hands starting to explore each other as the heat between them skyrocketed.

It was only as they heard a wolf whistle and clapping coming from somewhere around them that the couple remembered just where they were. Blushing from both arousal and embarrassment, the two women disentangled themselves, and cast shy eyes around to take in their surroundings. They both let out a gasp when they saw that a crowd of people had gathered around the bandstand and was giving them a multitude of looks, ranging from joyful to creepy. Clearly the wolf whistle had come from the leering man who was looking at them with hunger in his eyes.

This kicked Jane into protective mode that also included detective mode and she immediately blocked his view of her doctor. Jane fixed her best Detective Rizzoli glare on him and the man took the hint, turning and walking away almost immediately, but not before casting one last longing look at them. Jane felt herself start to growl, her thoughts turning to all the ways she could punish him for his attitude.

Before Jane could chase him down and put him in handcuffs for something she would figure out at a later date, she felt a warm hand caress her back, drawing soothing circles. Jane immediately felt herself relax and a calm took over her.

"Jane, darling, it's ok. Let him be. I am with you, here, now, and if you will have me, always. He is insignificant," came the honey coated voice of her doctor. Jane smiled widely at that thought. Yes, Maura was her doctor now.

Suddenly, there was a set of sharp teeth scraping along the shell of her ear and Jane let out a yelp of surprise. "I have to say, detective, you are unbelievably sexy when you growl in protection of me, even if I do not require it," Maura husked into her ear, sending a rush of arousal straight to her center. Jane growled again, the only response she had to how well Maura was playing her desire.

"Detective, why don't I help you clean up and then we can retire to my home so that we can continue where we were without the audience." Jane nodded vigorously, already scrambling around to pick up all the things she had brought to woo her doctor. Jane was stopped in her tracks though when a moment later Maura continued to whisper.

"Although, we may have to revisit this at a later time, as it incredibly arousing to think about being intimate somewhere public where we may be caught." Jane gulped as she looked up to see the feral look in her love's eyes. Jane wasn't sure she could agree to that but at the moment she couldn't think about anything other than Maura devouring her and so she just whimpered in response.

The ME chuckled at making her detective speechless and stood elegantly before gathering the copious amounts of flowers. "These really are lovely, Jane. Thank you." The words were said with such love and awe. Jane felt like she was on a rollercoaster, one minute Maura was a sexy minx and in the next instant, she was the coy, trusting woman that Jane felt the undeniable urge to protect against the cruelty of the world they lived in.

Jane composed herself before she stepped behind the doctor and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back against her body, leaving no room between them.

"You're worth more than I can ever give you, my precious woman. You mean everything to me." Maura leaned her head back against Jane's shoulder and looked up at Jane with pure adoration in her watery eyes. Jane smiled down before placing a soft kiss to her doctor's forehead.

"But if you don't hurry up and help me, you might have your first orgasm with me right here on this bandstand in front of all these people," Jane purred in her best raspy voice directly into Maura's ear. She felt as much as saw Maura's arousal spike as the doctor ground her toned backside into Jane's crotch while her hazel irises disappeared into black pools of lust.

Jane smirked as she stepped back, smacking Maura lightly on her bum, before going back to cleaning up. At the frustrated groan she heard from her doctor, Jane let out a bark of laughter. "Patience, doctor, good things come to those who wait," Jane teased.

Jane expected another quip from her love but instead was floored when the most heartfelt voice filtered over her. "You have no idea how right you are, detective. No idea." Jane turned and saw the big dimpled smile of her love and for the first time in over a week finally felt like everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 _ **A/N: They are progressing slowly but I will take bets on how long Jane will be able to resist Maura and how long Maura will last before she pounces on Jane. LOL**_

 _ **So, it was my birthday last week and I took some time off from writing my established stories to work on some things that have been hanging around in my mind and also some stories that just popped into my head. I should be back on track with regular updates to my in-progress stories but be on the look out for some new material coming soon! Until next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: We pick up right after the last chapter. The burn is real here folks ;-) Enjoy!**_

* * *

The couple had eventually cleaned up the bandstand and gotten everything into their two cars. They drove the short distance to Maura's Beacon Hill home separately, allowing both women some time and space to process what had just happened and what could now happen, given that they had cleared up just exactly their feelings were for each other.

Of course, Jane insisted on unloading everything while Maura arranged all the flowers around her living room and kitchen, putting away the leftover food in the fridge. When everything was settled, the couple was left standing in the space between the living room and kitchen, looking lost, neither sure what they should do next.

Jane knew she wanted to be intimate with Maura, needing to feel Maura's hot naked skin against her again. But, she was still worried about Maura touching her. Maura, on the other hand, was burning to take Jane back to the love hut and let Jane have her way with her. If she couldn't touch Jane yet, then Maura would be perfectly happy letting her detective ravish her until she was too exhausted to remember her own name. The conflicting feelings left the couple in a self-imposed limbo that was currently Maura's living room.

After several awkward moments of silence and shy glances at each other, Jane finally got up the nerve to move within Maura's personal space. She pulled the smaller woman against her, wrapping her arms securely around the doctor's curvy waist. Jane felt Maura's breath catch before the smaller woman nuzzled into her chest, inhaling deeply before letting out a content sigh.

"Maur, I-I," Jane stammered out, her voice muffled as she spoke into golden curls. She knew she wanted to ask Maura to go to bed with her but finding the words and saying them were an entirely different thing.

Her doctor seemed to understand her struggle as she reached up with her full lips and kissed along Jane's jaw. "Would you like to go to the hut?" Maura asked in the softest, gentlest voice she could. Jane felt herself tense at the mention of the large structure that now took up the majority of Maura's backyard, memories of that fateful night that almost tore them apart flooding her mind.

Maura also felt the tension and immediately amended her statement. "We do not need to go back there. Ever. If you would like, I can have it taken down permanently," Maura rushed out, pulling back to look up at Jane to gauge her detective's reaction. Jane's face was a mask of tension but nothing else could be discerned by the doctor. The one saving grace was that her detective was still holding onto her in a possessive manner, and so Maura went back to nuzzling into Jane, feeling the taller woman relax slightly when Maura's lips pressed chaste kisses to her neck.

"That seems like overkill, Maur," came Jane's throaty reply a few moments later. Maura felt her own anxiety lessen at Jane's words. So her detective was not completely opposed to the loving hut. Maybe they would just need to take some time to work their way back to it. It was a shame, given how much energy and money Maura had put into creating the perfect structure. But, if her detective needed time, than Maura would give it to her.

The couple stayed ensconced in each others arms, enjoying the warmth and the safety the embrace held. Maura was content but couldn't deny that she wanted so much more, the smell of her detective filling her nostrils, stroking her desire for this woman in her arms.

The doctor almost let out a string of curses when Jane started to explore with her hands, the long fingers of her detective moving lower along her body, finally taking her firm cheeks into her large hands and squeezing. A moan made its way past her lips at the feeling, the doctor spreading her legs a bit so that she could move her aching core around Jane's taunt thigh. The chuckle she felt against her ear brought the doctor to her senses for a brief moment.

"There you go, Maur, being all eager again," Jane ribbed. Maura felt herself flush from the razzing but that didn't stop her from grinding down harder against Jane's impressive thigh muscle. When her detective let out a full bellied laugh, Maura moved her lips to bite down at the sinews of Jane's neck. The doctor felt extreme pride at the yelp followed by a growled moan that she managed to elicit from Jane. It also did not escape her attention that Jane moved her leg a little more firmly in between Maura's thighs.

"You were saying, Jane," Maura taunted with faux innocence. A louder growl came from above her now and then it was Maura's turn to yelp as she was suddenly lifted by her bum off her feet and backed up into the nearest wall. Once she was pinned against the hard surface, Jane attacked her neck with nips of her own, moving her thigh in a steady thrusting rhythm. Maura was embarrassed by how quickly she was climbing to her climax, the apex fast approaching at her detective's unyielding attention to both her neck and her dripping core.

"J-J-Jane, I'm so close," Maura managed to stutter out in between the moans and gasps of Jane's unrelenting ministrations. Her detective simply grunted her acknowledgement and redoubled her efforts.

Moments later, Maura let out an unseemly loud yell that signaled her orgasm, Jane's name the only word that came to mind as she tumbled over the edge of her pleasure. The doctor closed her eyes tightly, seeing stars erupt behind her eyelids as Jane continued her attentions, albeit a bit more gentle and soothing, allowing Maura to ride out the aftershocks of her intense climax.

When Maura finally stopped shaking, Jane eased her back down to her feet, but didn't lessen the pressure of her hold against the wall, understanding that the smaller woman may be unable to stand on her own just yet. Maura appreciated the gesture, her legs feeling like jelly, a tingly sensation permeating from her clenching core down her legs. Maura could feel the lips against her neck form into a smile. The doctor could only imagine the smug smirk her detective must be wearing at the moment.

"Proud of yourself, are you detective?" Maura panted out, her breathing still not having returned to normal. The doctor had been on the edge of arousal almost consistently since this morning, let alone the last month or so, and couldn't find it within herself to be too ashamed of how hard she had cum now that Jane had finally taken her.

"Just happy to be of service," came the cheeky reply from her lover. Maura's own face transformed into a beaming smile. Jane was actually her lover now. The thought caused Maura's heart to soar to the heights of the stars.

"Well, I hope you do not think your services are no longer required, detective." Maura pushed Jane away enough so that she could deliver a seductive smirk. "You owe me at least a week's worth." The smaller woman threw in a wink for good measure

Jane barked out a laugh before capturing Maura's lips in a long, languid kiss. They both moaned happily into the kiss before Jane drew back and fixed Maura with a serious expression. The doctor felt a knot form in her throat, afraid of what her lover was about to say.

"I think I owe you much more than that, Maur." The gravelly tone of Jane's voice hit Maura right in her most sensitive places, her core dripping and her heart racing. Maura was too excited at the prospect of what that meant so she just nodded her head in recognition.

Jane then bestowed upon her one of the most beautiful smiles the detective had ever shown in her presence and without preamble, picked up Maura once again, moving her hands to Maura's thighs, encouraging the doctor to wrap her legs around her.

"I am taking you to bed now, Maur. I hope you don't have a problem with that." Jane began to make her way toward the stairs that led to her bedroom and Maura tucked her head into the juncture of Jane's shoulder and neck and exhaled longingly, "pleeeasse."

R&I

Jane felt emboldened by what had transpired downstairs. She had successfully gotten Maura off without so much as removing a stitch of clothing! This gave the detective so much confidence in her ability to satisfy her experienced doctor. Part of what had been weighing on Jane's mind was all the information her best friend had shared about her sexual encounters over the years. Jane was no prude, of course, having had her fair share of experiences, but having listened to her best friend, Jane knew that she was vastly outdone. So, to be able to make the all knowing doctor succumb to her in such a way had Jane was over the moon. This is what had prompted her to take control and take Maura upstairs to her bedroom.

However, with each step that Jane took toward their destination, the recent confidence began to seep out of the detective's body. Her mind, which had been wonderfully silent during their interaction just minutes ago, had suddenly found its voice and had started up a litany of her greatest insecurities. Jane tried to block the thoughts out but alas, they were as stubborn as she was. So, when Jane finally entered the bedroom, it was with trepidation instead of conviction.

Her doctor must have sensed her hesitation because her lovely hazel eyes were soon locked onto hers, asking silently if she was ok. Jane wanted to reassure her love that she was fine, but that was not the case. In truth, Jane was freaking the fuck out. But, she had promised not to run away from Maura again, only to her. Summoning all the courage she could find within herself, Jane endeavored to do just that. Placing the smaller woman down on the bed delicately, Maura truly a precious gem in the detective's mind, Jane knelt down in front of her doctor and took her hands.

"Maur, I really thought I could give you more, but I'm so scared." The normally strong raspy voice cracked at the end of her sentence, showcasing just how much her nerves were getting the best of her. Maura's eyes softened immediately and Jane felt the smaller hands within hers give a comforting squeeze.

"Jane, dear, I meant what I said earlier. We can go slow. I will wait." Jane knew Maura meant it but that didn't ease the guilt she felt for starting something that she couldn't finish. _Although_ , she thought, _Maura had seemed pretty finished downstairs_. This brought a sly grin to her lips and Maura tilted her head quizzically at the change in her features.

"I know, and I love you for it. But, I feel like I'm not being fair to you." Jane bent her head downward, fairness so important to the detective who devoted her whole life to truth and justice. Her head was tipped back up by a soft, manicured finger and soft lips pressed firmly against hers.

"I love you, Jane. I think you have been more than fair considering I have already achieved my climax and you have not." Jane blushed at the insinuation that she was still aroused, even though she most certainly was, if the pool of her own juices in her pants was any indication.

Maura's dimpled smile graced her gorgeous face as she read Jane's thoughts correctly. "I understand if you do not want me to aid in your release. Perhaps you would like to take a shower and take care of yourself. I can head back downstairs and busy myself in my office." Leave it to Maura to be so gracious even when Jane knew the doctor was dying to touch the detective intimately.

"I don't think I could with you here," Jane said meekly, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. Maura giggled and Jane looked up to see her love's eyes sparkling in merriment at her discomfort. "Hey, not all of us are so free, doctor." Now her doctor outright laughed at her. Jane felt her lips pout before she could stop herself.

"Oh, Jane, you are just so adorable. Goddess, I love you so much." Maura planted a wet kiss to her pouting lips before she gracefully extracted herself from where Jane was kneeling before her and made her way into the bathroom.

Jane looked after her in confusion as the delectable derriere disappeared from view. The detective replayed the last few minutes in her head, trying to come up with some explanation about what was happening. When Jane heard the shower turn on, her eyes bugged out and she jumped up from her knees and tiptoed to the threshold of the bathroom. As she approached, Maura poked her head around the door and gave her the most salacious look she had seen yet.

"Darling, if you are not going to make use of my shower, I will." Jane gaped at her doctor who gave her an all too wicked wink. "Of course, you are more than welcome to join me, Jane." Jane just stood stock still, aroused and yet too scared to move or speak.

Maura chuckled as she shut the door on the dumbstruck detective. "I will be out in 20 minutes Jane." When no response came except Jane's head thumping against the closed door, Maura's voice floated through the wooden barrier, mirth clearly tinting the tone. "Hmm, better make it 30."

Jane heard the shower door open and close and that is what finally spurred her to remove herself from Maura's bedroom. She was dripping with want but could not bring herself to join Maura in the shower. Instead, she flew down the stairs to the guest bedroom and closed the door. Quickly shedding her pants, Jane threw herself on the bed and immediately stuck her hand down her briefs, encountering a ridiculous amount of moisture and a very hard clit. Jane spent the next several minutes imagining what Maura was doing in the shower as she brought herself to a quick, hard climax. It did not escape Jane's notice how ironic this was, but for now, it would just have to do.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Our ladies are continuing their progress. I hope those that were getting impatient about how slow the burn was feel a bit better now. ;-) Lots more to come, no pun intended, in this story. Stay tuned!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: We once again pick up right where we left off. Things get a bit steamy in this chapter. Enjoy! ;-)**_

* * *

Maura did indeed emerge from her shower 35 minutes after she had shut the door on her detective, the doctor looking much more relaxed and in good spirits when she made her way to join Jane in the living room. She had secretly hoped that Jane would join her and that the shower would have been mutually beneficial, but alas, that did not occur. Maura was aware that Jane needed time to get used to the new things between them. It was just that Maura was aching to see Jane's sexy body in all its glory, let alone to touch and taste it. _Patience_ , she reminded herself. Patience.

What she found downstairs surprised the doctor. Jane had also changed, her hair wet as she lounged like a large cat on the sofa, watching some sporting event on the large TV above Maura's mantle. The tension that Jane had shown earlier was completely gone and Maura found herself both aroused and saddened at the thought that Jane had in fact taken care of herself, without her. Maura knew it was irrational to feel hurt by her detective's actions but that didn't stop the doctor from having the feeling all the same.

The smaller woman went to join Jane on the couch after she had pushed her feelings down inside, expecting Jane to make room for her to sit where her feet were, as was their usual position when TV watching was on order. The doctor was therefore quite startled when Jane did not move her legs to allow her to sit down but instead, the long arms of her detective reached out to her and pulled her down onto the couch in front of the lithe frame. She felt Jane's warmth encompass her back as Maura was adjusted to be the little spoon to Jane's big one.

Jane smelled like fresh soap and sexy detective, a scent that always turned the doctor on. Maura had to work hard not to let a moan escape her lips. All her effort was in vain though when Jane scooted her back more firmly against her soft yet muscled body, Maura's bum laying nestled in Jane's crotch. Maura felt herself heating up again, wetness pooling in her panties. If Jane kept this up, she would need to take her third shower of the day soon.

"Jane, darling, what are you doing?" Maura finally composed herself enough to ask, although her voice came out choked from repressed desire. She felt the rumble against her back, letting her know that her detective found the effect she had on the doctor amusing.

"I read that couples should take five to ten minutes each night to take a cuddle break so that they can bond and their bodies would release a cuddle hormone," Jane rasped out into Maura's ear, only causing more of the smaller woman's juices to flow between her thighs. As Maura processed Jane's words, her desire peaked yet again. Maura loved it when Jane showed her intellectual side, especially when it was science related.

"Jane, I had no idea you were familiar with the study of the secretions of the posterior lobe of the pituitary gland! The stimulation from the touch of another's skin causes neurons that make oxytocin to fire action potentials in intermittent bursts; these bursts result in the secretion of pulses of oxytocin from the neurosecretory nerve terminals of the pituitary gland and -" Maura was quieted with an awkward kiss, Jane having moved her face to lean towards Jane's lips.

Upon breaking the kiss that had lingered for more time than either had meant, Jane husked, "I only googled cuddling rituals and saw that there was a cuddle hormone, Maur. I love your google brain but not tonight, love."

Maura melted back into the embrace as Jane resettled behind her, squeezing her hands from where they rested on Maura's hips. It took a moment for Maura to recover, her libido still very active and eager for attention, but when she did, it was to question Jane on something she suspected to be true.

"You seem awfully relaxed, Jane." At the resulting hum she felt behind her, Maura pressed on. "And it seems you took a shower as well." This time the hum was more muted, just a slight vibration against her back. Maura was fairly certain that if she could see her detective's face right now, there would be a faint blush on the chiseled cheekbones of her love.

"What are you getting at, Maur?" Jane asked gruffly, clearly trying to hide her embarrassment at what they both knew Jane had been up to during their separation. Maura really wanted to push and get her detective to admit she had taken care of her own release, just without Maura. But, just this once, Maura allowed her detective an out.

"Oh, nothing Jane, I just was making observations." Maura brought one of Jane's hands up to her lips and pressed a kiss against the scarred palm before returning their joined hands to the valley between her breasts. Jane hummed again but said nothing else.

The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms, first on the couch, and later in Maura's bed. Maura teetered on the edge of desire all night but was happy just to have the comforting presence of her detective, her best friend, and her love beside her all night long.

R&I

Over the course of the next few weeks, this became the routine between the two women. They would work side by side, solving cases and delivering justice to their victims. At night, the two would have heated make out sessions, fully clothed, where one or both women would climax. Then, they would part ways to get ready for bed, which usually entailed two separate masturbatory showers for the two women, followed by a "cuddle break" as Jane had dubbed them, before they went to sleep.

Maura was enjoying the new level of intimacy that they had found but it still was not enough. She longed for the day she could see, touch, and taste the woman she had desired for so many years. The desire she held for her detective was reaching fever pitches and Maura was beginning to rue the day she had promised to take things slowly with Jane.

So it was one night, three weeks after the first time Jane had taken her against the door after their wonderful day in the Commons, that Jane was out for the evening with her brothers, a sort of sibling bonding night. Maura was happy not to have to go, needing some alone time to take care of her more personal needs. The doctor fully intended to use the time to get off in all the ways she could not with a sexy but untouchable detective by her side night after night.

Maura had set the mood for herself by picking a nice red wine that she let breath while she ate a light dinner. After she was done with her meal, she took the wine up to her bathroom suite and lit various candles around the room, creating a sensual mood. Maura filled her large tub, adding her favorite bath salts, and made sure the temperature was just right. Putting her hair up in a top knot, Maura stripped down before easing herself into the delightful mixture, the scent and feel of the water immediately setting her desire aflame. She brought the wine to her lips for a sip that had her moaning out at the taste. Now, for the last piece, Maura settled back against the headrest she had installed and closed her eyes, conjuring up her favorite image, that of a very naked Jane Rizzoli.

Almost immediately, her hands began to wander all over her body, caressing her freckled skin the way she wished her detective would. She weighed her full breasts, making sure to pinch her hardening nipples, letting out a moan that echoed off the tiled walls. Maura pictured Jane's mouth teasing her nipples before biting down. Maura groaned again, feeling the wetness at her core. She trailed one hand down her taut abdomen, feeling all her coiled muscles as she made her way to her aching nub, the little bundle of nerves already unsheathed in its quest for some attention.

Maura normally liked to tease herself when she masturbated, but after all the sessions with Jane, she was far too worked up now. The lust-filled doctor didn't tease her clit but went right to pressing just right as she rubbed herself. The pleasure was instantaneous, Maura gasping at how amazing it felt to be touched like this, still with the image of Jane doing the touching held firmly in her mind's eye. Maura was racing to her peak, too anxious to reach her climax to take things slowly. As she reached the edge, Maura yelled out "JAAAANE!" as she tumbled over.

The doctor was so caught up in her fantasy and the sensations she was causing throughout her body that she missed the sound of her name being called and even the sound of the bathroom door opening. It was only as she began to recover from her intense climax that she opened her eyes and saw a dumbstruck detective gaping at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

R&I

Jane had been out with her brothers, grabbing burgers and beers while watching the Sox game. It had been fun catching up with her siblings but deep down Jane knew something was off. She had grown so accustomed to spending her evenings with Maura that Jane felt like a part of her was missing. So, in a move very uncharacteristic for the older Rizzoli, she had bailed on her brothers, using the excuse of an early morning to leave. The two had looked at her like she had two heads but then the Sox had scored and their attention was elsewhere. Jane took the welcome distraction and made her escape.

On the drive over to Maura's, Jane pondered her motivations for ditching her brothers. It shocked her a bit that she craved her doctor so much, despite the couple spending so much time together both professionally and personally. Jane had never been a clingy partner but then again, Jane had never loved anyone the way she loved Maura.

As Jane pulled into the familiar driveway, she considered this. She loved Maura so much it physically hurt when they were apart. And yet, Jane was the one that was keeping the last bit of distance between them. Over the last few weeks, she knew that she was driving her doctor crazy by initiating sexual intimacy only to shy away when it came to getting naked together again. Jane was giving herself blue ovaries so she could only imagine how her very sexual doctor was doing. Their dry humping orgasms were nice enough but Jane was really starting to crave the real thing. The thought of being that vulnerable with Maura still scared her but the prospect of feeling Maura's silky skin against hers again was becoming almost too much to resist.

So with renewed resolve, Jane got out of the car and used her key to let herself into the home that was starting to feel like hers. The lights downstairs were all off, causing Jane to be concerned about her love. She called out for Maura but didn't get a response. Jane investigated downstairs and upon not finding her doctor, made the trip up the stairs to the bedroom.

There was no sign of her best friend here as well except for some muted light coming from underneath the closed bathroom door. Jane called out again but once more, there was no response. Jane started to get worried. What if Maura had fallen asleep in the bathtub? What if her love was currently drowning and Jane was just standing there like an idiot just a few feet away?

The detective's escalating thoughts of doom and death propelled her to burst through the bathroom door, stumbling slightly as she slid across the tile, just as Maura shouted "JAAAANE!" It took several seconds for Jane to process the scene in front of her with what she just heard. But as hazel eyes opened and met hers, it all came crashing down on the detective like a ton of bricks.

"OH! Jane!" Maura gasped, moving wildly in the tub trying to cover her exposed body, finally grabbing a towel and placing it in the water to hide her naked form. Jane would have laughed at the move if she wasn't still so mesmerized by the sight of a post-coital, naked Maura Isles.

"M-M-M" was the best Jane could do in her current state, her skin becoming heated as her core became wet. All the resolve she had had in the car was leaving her body, too dumbfounded to move or speak.

"Jane, I thought you were out," Maura sputtered out, only now realizing she had dragged a dry towel into the bathtub as the weight of the wet fabric settled onto her body. When the doctor began trying to ring out the sopping wet towel, Jane finally found her voice. Unfortunately, it was in the form of laughter.

Jane began to laugh uncontrollably, doubling over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She heard the grumpy sounds of her doctor from across the room but could not control herself. The reaction was simply a release of all the tension she had been feeling and her inability to express just how turned on she had been by the sight of her doctor masturbating and screaming her name as she came.

"Jane, I do not see what is so humorous about this situation. Especially, seeing as you barged into _my_ private bathroom, interrupting my _private_ activities." The voice was a mixture of indignation and hurt, and as the sound filtered to Jane, it was what finally sobered her from her mirth.

"Oh, Maur, I'm sorry," Jane squeaked out as she tried to control the giggles that still threatened. "I promise I'm not laughing at you." This didn't sound sincere even to her own ears even though she meant it. She wasn't laughing at _Maura_ so much as at the situation she had created with her insecurities.

"Well, you certainly could have fooled me, Jane," Maura huffed as she began to empty out the water from the tub and make her exit. It was then that Jane got her first real unadulterated view of Maura's naked body and the detective was no longer laughing. Her inner walls clenched at the vision that was her doctor and now all Jane wanted to do was worship every last inch. When Maura reached for a new towel, Jane felt herself speaking without any thought.

"Please don't," Jane husked, her mouth suddenly dry. Maura looked at her with a raised eyebrow, standing in all her naked glory like a Roman statue. Miraculously, she allowed Jane to look her fill, merely placing her hands on her curvy hips, which only accentuated the delicious form even more.

"What is it you want, Jane?" Maura asked, borderline suggestively, with a hint of uncertainty mixed in. _Boy, was that a loaded question_ , thought Jane. What did she want? After a beat or two of Jane staring and Maura giving the same back, Jane made up her mind.

"You, Maur. I want you, all of you." Jane didn't wait for her doctor to respond, already moving toward the nude woman.

When she was within reach, she took the smaller woman into her arms and kissed her soundly. Immediately, Jane swept her tongue along the plump bottom lip of her doctor, requesting entrance. When it was granted, Jane was not tentative in her quest for dominance. Maura moaned loudly when Jane ravaged her mouth, leaving no doubt what it was Jane wanted.

Jane continued to kiss Maura like she was trying to absorb the smaller woman into her own being. The doctor, for her part, didn't seem to mind one bit, giving Jane all the access and control she wanted. Jane found the submission enticing and it only served to fuel her passion even further.

Eventually, Jane wanted more and so she lifted her doctor up, getting herself wet from the slick naked flesh, and turned to deposit Maura onto the bathroom counter. She stepped back from the eager woman, whose lips followed Jane as she pulled away, desperately seeking more of the punishing kisses. Her doctor looked at her like a kicked puppy when Jane turned away from her.

"Where are you going?" came the soft voice of her love from behind her as Jane found a dry towel. She folded it so that it was a thick square before turning back to her doctor.

"Nowhere but to you, my love," Jane said with an adoring smile as she let the towel drop to the tiled floor in the space between her doctor's dangling legs. When Jane dropped to her knees on top of the towel, she watched in amusement as Maura's eyes bugged out, finally understanding what Jane intended.

"I'm going to take care of you, Maur. You are so sexy and beautiful. It has been terrible of me not to service your needs. I'm gonna fix that now." Jane ran her hands up the smooth legs of her love, pushing slightly to spread the toned thighs, revealing Maura's dripping center to the detective.

"Jane, y-y-ou don't have to," Maura stuttered out, her voice high with desire. Jane was touched that Maura was still thinking about her needs in this moment but Jane was determined to change that.

"I know, Maur, thank you. But, I want to." She pressed light kisses to Maura's calves, then dragged her tongue up the silky legs, heading for where they met at the apex of the doctor's thighs. "I really, _really_ want to," she breathed onto Maura's core, the scent intoxicating to Jane.

The detective didn't give Maura a chance to say anything else as she finally brought her tongue to the straining nub and licked firmly. Maura moaned so wantonly that Jane was spurred on to keep going. She took her love's clit into her mouth and began to kiss it much like she had Maura's mouth just moments ago. The resulting scream was enough to let Jane know she was doing a good job and then she was off, her thoughts giving way to instinct as she brought her love to climax.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So Jane took a huge step in this chapter. I think she may finally be breaking free of all the things swirling around in her head. Let me know what you thought. Have a Happy Thanksgiving, for all those who celebrate! I will be MIA tomorrow while I eat my weight in sides and pie. :-D_**

 _ **(edit) P.S. Thank you to the reviewer who caught my egregious spelling mistake. Three different spell checks and my own proofreading (no beta ever) let masterbate and all its forms through. I have now corrected the error, so thanks whomever you are.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: We continue the sexy times from the previous chapter. Not entirely safe for work, but not the worst I've ever written either ;-) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura woke up feeling satiated in a way she hadn't felt in years. It was amazing what having the love of your life finally touch you could do for all your pent up desires. After Jane had surprised Maura by going down on her in the bathroom, her detective had only just started her attentions on the doctor. Now, as Maura enjoyed the heat of her love wrapped around her, she reflected on all what had transpired the night before.

R&I

 _The night before_

After Maura had finally regained her sanity after Jane's surprising talented tongue had lavished her into a strong orgasm, the smaller woman had lighty tugged at Jane's wild mane to pull her detective away from her sensitive center. Jane looked up at her with lust-filled yet vulnerable eyes, her lips glistening in the candlelight. Maura's heart leapt at the vision before her, and the doctor thought her detective had never looked more beautiful.

Panting slightly, Maura choked out, "Wow! Jane, I mean, WOW!" Jane smiled brightly as she sat back on her haunches. Maura briefly thought how much Jane's knees must be sore from that position, the detective having worked her over for a while. She would have to find some way to thank her love. This brought a mischievous smile to the doctor's lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jane went to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. Maura leaned down, stopping her, and used her grip to pull Jane up toward her. Once her detective's face was within reach, Maura lurched forward and began to lick her juices off the thin, glistening lips. Jane's eyes widened at the action before she moaned as Maura worked her tongue inside her mouth, sucking on Jane's own muscle. Maura wasn't going to let one drop of Jane's hard work go to waste.

When she was done, Maura placed a more chase kiss to Jane's lips before leaning back against the hard countertop. She was beginning to get uncomfortable, but seeing Jane looking at her the way she currently was now, was worth a little discomfort.

"Fuck, Maur, that was one of the sexiest and dirtiest things I have ever seen!" Jane gushed before pouncing forward and taking Maura's lips in a searing kiss, her hands wandering along Maura's naked contours. Maura moaned against the insistent lips, wrapping her legs around Jane's well muscled back. The doctor let her own hands begin to wander, working her fingers under Jane's button down shirt, moaning more loudly when she felt the heated skin of her love.

Just when Maura was going to fully let her hands explore Jane's tantalizing skin, her detective captured her hands in a tight grasp, not painfully, but enough to let Maura know that what she had intended was a big no-no. Maura whined in complaint and that caused Jane to stop her persistent, searching kisses and pull away from the doctor, hands still ensnared.

"I-I-I'm not ready for that yet," Jane stuttered out, looking anywhere but at Maura as she began to disentangle herself from the doctor, a light blush on her beautiful olive skin. Maura wanted to kick herself for momentarily forgetting about Jane's boundaries. She had gotten so caught up in the detective's bold move.

"Of course, Jane, I should be the one apologizing. You just made me feel so good, I temporarily forgot myself," Maura said vehemently, trying to infuse her words with as much sincerity to as not completely ruin the mood. The doctor was not ready for their encounter to be over, her core still dripping from the demanding kisses her detective had just been giving her.

Jane looked thoughtfully at Maura for several seconds before she let go of Maura's hands. The detective still stepped out of the hold of Maura's legs and began to clean up her impromptu floor mat. Maura felt her heart drop into her stomach, disappointed in herself for ruining the incredible progress they were making. Maura was so busy berating herself she missed when Jane came back to her.

A slender finger raised her chin to look into loving, deep brown eyes and a voice thick with emotion said, "stop that. You didn't do anything wrong." Jane leaned forward then and gave Maura a lingering kiss on her swollen lips. "Besides, I'm not finished with you yet," Jane rasped. Maura felt a wave of juices flow from her center and she mentally did a dance of joy.

Her dance might not have been so mental because Jane let out a bark of laughter as her detective moved her large hands to settle on Maura's wiggling hips. "Meet me in the bedroom. No clothes required," Jane husked into her ear breathily before dragging her teeth along the outer shell. Maura moaned and closed her eyes at the sensation.

She was shocked when the teeth disappeared and suddenly she was left alone, naked, sprawled on her bathroom counter. The doctor's eyes flew open when she heard Jane's gravelly voice floating back into the bathroom.

"I'm waiting, doctor." That was all Maura needed to hear to get her act together. She quickly looked in the mirror and saw just how disheveled she was. The doctor couldn't help grinning at her reflection. Jane was finally going to make love to her.

R&I

Jane was a tornado of emotions as she made her way into Maura's bedroom. She couldn't believe what she had just done. It was terrifying but also the best thing she had ever done. The detective was already addicted to Maura's flavor. And the way her doctor had licked off all her juices from Jane's face, wow! Jane's center clenched and she let out a moan. She needed release, and soon.

That's when the other emotion kicked in. Terror. Jane still wasn't ready for Maura to touch her but she didn't want to go to the guest room and take care of things herself. She had taken such a big step with her love tonight and Jane wanted to share her release with Maura. The detective was just trying to work out how to achieve this with her doctor without actually having Maura touch her.

As she looked around the room, it hit her. Maura had a nice chaise lounger in the corner of the room by her vanity. It had the perfect view of the bed. The wheels in Jane's head turned noisily as she concocted the perfect plan to meet all her needs and, hopefully, fulfill her love's as well. Jane had just sat down on the chaise when she heard her doctor coming out of the bathroom.

"Jane, are you ready for me?" Maura's voice was airy and seductive. Jane took in the vision that was a proud, disheveled, naked Doctor Maura Isles. The sight took her breath away, the creature in front of her so stunning that she practically melted the detective's brain.

When Jane didn't immediately respond, Maura began to stalk toward the detective, looking at her with pure desire dripping from her hazel eyes. "The chaise is an interesting choice but after the counter, it will certainly be more comfortable," her doctor teased, oozing sex in her every step.

Before she could get too close, Jane regained the use of her mouth and choked out, "Stop." Maura froze mid step as if she had been playing the childhood game of Red light, Green light. It was almost comical, but the last thing Jane wanted to do right now was laugh.

"On the bed, doctor, propped up against the pillows so I can see you." Jane watched as realization took over her love's gorgeous eyes and Maura swallowed thickly before she turned to obey Jane. _This was going well so far_ , Jane thought, releasing a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

When Maura was situated just as Jane had requested, she looked to the detective with her head tilted in the way that Jane always found so endearing. What she wouldn't give to climb on top of that woman and claim her in all the right ways. _Soon_ , Jane thought, but for now, she had a plan and she was determined to execute it.

"Spread your legs for me, Maur. I want to see your delicious honeypot." Jane didn't know where that came from but Maura didn't seem to mind the euphemism and complied again with her command. Jane could see from her vantage point that Maura was dripping again, her doctor's juices catching even the low light in the room. Jane felt her mouth start to water at the memory of the scent and taste.

"Jane, what do you want me to do?" Maura asked quietly, her eyes pleading for Jane to touch her, take her, do something to her. Jane had to sit on her hands to keep them from reaching out to her love.

"I want you to do what you were doing in the bathtub, Maur, just before I walked in. I want to watch you touch yourself as you think of me." Jane saw how much Maura liked that idea, the doctor's small hands already starting to move along her creamy, flushed skin. "Yeah, like that Maur." Jane's voice had dropped an octave and came out as if the ground itself was speaking.

Maura took her assignment seriously and, without hesitation, eyes piercing Jane's, started her dance of self pleasure. Jane was enraptured, and highly aroused, so she slipped her own hand in her pants so that she could start working her aching nub. She wasn't surprised to find the space between her thighs scorching hot and oh so moist. Her doctor's eyes followed her movements and started to mimic what Jane was doing away from Maura's fiery gaze.

"Jane, I want to cum together. Will you cum with me, baby?" Maura gasped out when Jane started to fondle her right breast, tweaking her hardened nipple that was visible through her shirt and bra. This sounded like the best idea in the world.

"Yeah, Maur, together." Jane began to rub herself more firmly, no longer teasing herself as Maura focused her attention on her own bundle of nerves.

"Baby, tell me what you are doing. Or tell me what you want me to do. I want to please you," Maura groaned out. Jane was almost too turned on to speak but she managed to eke out a command.

"Inside. Go inSIIIIDE!" Jane shouted out as she moved her own fingers inside her throbbing tunnel, the intrusion feeling oh so right as she watched her love do the same.

"OH JANE! YES!" Maura yelled in reply, her fingers pumping in and out as she used her other hand to rub furiously at her clit. Jane didn't know that her doctor could get any more beautiful, but the sight that she was honored enough to see right at this moment made her believe that there were still many depths to Maura's beauty.

Jane felt her stomach coil, alerting her to the fact that she was about to fall over the edge. "Maur, I'm gonna cum!" Jane alerted, her body going rigid as the first waves of pleasure started to drag her to her climax.

"JANE! I'M CUMMING BABY!" Maura shouted as the smaller woman's body began to shake before the doctor went bone stiff. Jane watched as her love fell apart, a silent scream plastered across her lovely features, until she collapsed back into a heap onto the pillows behind her. That was enough to push Jane the rest of the way over the edge and she tumbled into her own orgasm.

"FUCK! MAUR!" Jane whisper shouted, slumping back against the chaise as she tried to catch her breath after such an intense experience. She closed her eyes, the weight of keeping them open just a bit too much at the moment.

As Jane started to collect herself, she opened her eyes and realized that Maura had passed out, her breathing shallow, her body limp. _Holy shit!_ Jane thought as she scrambled to get to her love. Jane eased herself down onto the bed next to her doctor, taking the smaller woman into her arms to reposition her into a more comfortable position. Maura grumbled a bit but didn't regain consciousness during any of the activity.

Once Maura was settled under the covers, Jane contemplated what to do next. She wanted to sleep next to her love but she had yet to cuddle a naked Maura. The sight was beyond enticing and so Jane gathered all of her confidence and began stripping herself of her work clothes. She was nervous but also excited to finally feel Maura's bare skin against hers, in a more relaxed, non-threatening environment.

Once she was nude, Jane eased herself under the sheets and scooted up behind Maura's still limp form. She brought the smaller woman's back against her front and moaned at the sensation. This felt so right, like Jane was finally coming home. She sighed into the embrace, brushing her lips against the back of Maura's neck lightly. Jane startled slightly when Maura hummed out of the blue.

"Goodness, Jane, you feel sooo good," her love said sleepily, almost as if she was drunk. Jane supposed she was, drunk on orgasms. That thought caused Jane to giggle a little and Maura reached back and pinched her bottom.

"Hey, you can't be mad at me because you made yourself pass out," Jane admonished, grabbing Maura's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Maura hummed again and brought their joined hands back around herself, letting them rest against her sternum.

"I did not do that all by myself, Jane. If only you were able to see what I did." Maura moaned deeply, causing Jane to buck her hips against Maura's toned backside.

Maura pushed back more firmly into Jane's crotch and the detective immediately saw the miscalculation she had made. This position was only serving to reignite her desires and Jane wasn't sure if she was ready for anything more right now.

As if reading her mind, Maura brought Jane's fingers to her lips and kissed them tenderly before she spoke. "Baby, I can hear you thinking. Please, do not worry. I am so content right now. I have been wanting to feel you against me like this for so long. I am so happy." The doctor's voice became soft at the end, her emotions clearly getting the best of her.

Jane squeezed her love tightly in her arms before kissing a freckled shoulder. "This feels like home, Maur. You feel like home to me. I am happy too." She placed another kiss to the skin underneath her and settled down.

"I love you, Jane," Maura whispered drowsily. Jane smiled as she too started to drift off.

"Love you too, Maur."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Naked snuggle time! LOL I know this might seem slow to many of you, but remember, if you can, what it was like to finally be able to do what you wanted with someone. You want it all but you are still scared. However, saying that, Jane has opened the door and she is walking all the way throught it now! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and stay tuned for more actual rituals next chapter! :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Some more fluff and sexiness between our ladies. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura was still living in her memories of last night when she felt Jane's lips start peppering her neck with feather light kisses. The doctor couldn't help the low moan that bubbled up.

"Mmm, someone is finally awake," Maura said in a voice hoarse from sleep. She felt the rumble of Jane's protest to her words.

"Too early, more sleep," her detective groaned out, tightening her hold around Maura's waist. The doctor loved a sleepy Jane during normal circumstances, but this new naked sleepy Jane was almost too irresistible.

Maura wanted to turn around and begin exploring the body she longed to navigate but thought better of it. They were making great progress and the doctor didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that now that she had a nude Jane wrapped around her. Steeling her resolve, Maura pulled one of Jane's hands to her lips and pressed a warm kiss to the long, slender fingers.

"Sleep, Love. It's still early." Jane hummed her approval and relaxed her grip slightly as she slipped back into dreamland. Maura waited until she was sure Jane was back to sleep, her detective's breath evening out and coming out in little adorable puffs that were not quite snores. Goddess, Maura loved this woman.

The doctor was too alive and happy to sleep. She was reluctant to leave Jane, but Maura was too full of energy to continue to lay still. So, moving at a glacial pace, the doctor eased herself from Jane's embrace.

When she had successfully extracted herself, she turned to appreciate the sight before her. Jane was so beautiful when she was relaxed. In fact, Maura wasn't sure she'd ever seen her detective so relaxed before and she swelled with pride at knowing that she had something to do with it now.

The joy that had caused her to leave the warmest embrace she'd ever felt now guided the doctor to put on her robe and head downstairs, on a mission to continue her rituals that she had begun to woo her detective. Quietly, Maura made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast in bed for her love. She was so happy, Maura felt like she had a song in her heart that had to get out.

Not wanting to wake Jane with her own singing, Maura turned to her phone that she had brought with her and pulled up her music player. After thumbing through her vast collection of artists, Maura found what she was looking for and pressed play. As the first notes began, Maura smiled brightly. _So this was bliss_ , she thought.

R&I

Jane awoke feeling light and airy. As conscientiousness returned to her, she recalled what had transpired the night before and a sly grin spread across her face. It had been all so unexpected but, in the end, it had been one of the best nights of her life.

It gave her confidence that what she had started with Maura was not only the right thing for her but also the only thing for her. All the insecurities that had been drummed into her head over the years of her conservative, Catholic upbringing were slowly being erased, one by one, by the heavenly woman that was Doctor Maura Isles.

As Jane lay naked in her doctor's bed, she knew that she was ready to move things forward. The detective didn't want to deny herself anything any longer. And even more importantly, Jane didn't want to deny Maura anymore pleasure. Her love's reaction last to the little Jane had done was enough to convince her that Maura had waited long enough.

That thought made her realize something very important: she was alone in the bed. Her hand felt around the soft sheets and found them cool. Apparently, her doctor had left a while ago. Not wanting to be alone now that she had had such a pivotal revelation, Jane decided to go searching for her love.

Reluctantly, the detective stumbled out of the warm cocoon she had been enjoying and fumbled around for a shirt and some shorts. If she had her way, they would quickly be discarded and she and her doctor would return to bed for more pleasurable activities. Jane had tasted the forbidden fruit, and much like Eve, the detective wanted more.

As Jane made her way downstairs, she became aware of singing coming from below. The detective smiled to herself at the thought of her love being so happy that she was singing her joy in the kitchen. When she got to the base of the stairs, she peeked around the door jamb as to not disturb Maura's actions. What she saw made her smile grow even wider.

Her doctor was puttering the kitchen in her robe making something that smelled divine while singing some sort of opera song. She was accompanying a song that was floating from her phone speakers. Maura was alternating using the spatula to mix the ingredients in the pan on the stove and as a microphone. Jane thought her love looked absolutely adorable and leaned against the jamb to watch for a bit. When the song came to an end, Jane pushed herself off the jamb and made her presence known.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you, Maur?" Jane asked with a sly grin on her face as she enjoyed her love's blush rising from the cleavage on display from her robe up to her round cheeks. Maura looked even more beautiful when she blushed.

"J-Jane, were you watching me?" came the high-pitched question in response. Jane rumbled out a chuckle as she pulled the smaller woman into a hug, kissing her on the forehead before burying her face into the warmth of her love's neck.

"Had to," Jane replied against the soft neck. She couldn't help placing small kisses along the expanse. The detective was intent to continue her ministrations until she felt a sharp smack to her butt. As she pulled out of the embrace, Jane saw Maura's stern expression and the spatula in her hand that she had clearly used to spank Jane.

"You, detective, are supposed to be in bed so that I can bring you breakfast in it." As Maura had continued her sentence, her voice had gone from stern to whiney, her lips poking out slightly in a pout by the time she reached the end. Jane had to kiss her when she looked like this, it was the law. Maura allowed the kiss but then brought the spatula down once again and pushed against Jane's chest.

"Back to bed you! I will be up in a minute." Her doctor's voice softened slightly as she said, "I love you." Jane melted and placed a quick peck to her lips before she left her doctor to finish her cooking.

"I love you too, Maur." She turned to head back to the stairs but tossed one more thing over her shoulder before she went.

"Maur? Who sings that song?" She knew her love was tilting her head in question as she replied, "Maria Callas...why?"

Jane, intent on making her joke, said cheekily, "oh good, keep it that way." As she delivered the punchline, she ran up the stairs back to safety as she heard her doctor sputtering before yelling, "JANE! HOW RUDE!"

Jane laughed all the way up the stairs but she had to admit, seeing Maura singing that opera song gave her an idea of something she could do to continue to woo her love. After all, she was the luckiest person in the world to be loved by Maura Isles and Jane was going to do everything in her power to let her doctor know how honored she was.

R&I

Maura couldn't believe how rude Jane had been. She plated their food despite almost considering dumping it all in the garbage after Jane's remarks. However, after some deep, cleansing breaths, the doctor came to realize that Jane's teasing was one of the many ways she showed her love.

Also, her detective couldn't possibly under the significance of what she had been singing, the aria from Carmen being in Italian. Although, Jane had been known to exhibit some knowledge of her ancestor's language on occasion so maybe her detective did know. Either way, Maura was going to let it go and return to her courting ritual of breakfast in bed for her rude, but incredibly sexy detective.

Encouraged by the thought of just how sexy Jane was, Maura picked up the tray and carefully made her way back to her bedroom. As she entered the doorway, the doctor wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the sight of a naked Jane Rizzoli propped up against the pillows in her bed almost caused her to drop the tray. As it was, she did let out a loud gasp and had to lean precariously against the door jamb to steady herself.

Jane looked at her with hooded eyes and that smug smirk as she rasped seductively, "did you see something you liked, doctor?" Maura swooned and only just remembered the tray of food.

Making her way to the bedside table, Maura gently placed the tray down before turning to face her detective, putting her hands on her hips which shortened the length of her robe and revealed a little bit more cleavage. This time, Jane gasped and Maura let her lips quirk into a coy grin of her own.

"It seems you have also seen something you like, detective," the doctor replied as she moved her hands to work at the knot in the tie of her robe. Once it was undone, Maura unceremoniously dropped the robe, revealing herself in all her glory to her love. Never one to be ashamed of her body or being in the buff, she enjoyed the hungry look that Jane gave her, loving that she had this effect on the previously cautious woman.

"Get over her," Jane growled as she leaned over to grasp Maura's hand, tugging her onto the bed. Maura plopped down and moved to straddle Jane. They both let out a low moan when their centers touched. Maura made sure to keep her hands wherever Jane put them, not wanting to spook her lover, letting Jane dictate what happened next.

"I want to taste you again," Jane said, voice gravelly from desire. Maura couldn't help grinding her hips down at the image her lover's words evoked, causing their hardened nubs to rub for a brief moment. Jane's hands flew to Maura's hips to hold her still.

"That feels amazing, Maur, but not yet. You promised me breakfast in bed." Maura looked at the tray with the food that was quickly getting cold. Jane brought the doctor's face back to look at her with a gentle hand to Maura's chin.

Looking her directly in her eyes, Jane pushed Maura to stand up on the bed. Maura complied but was curious as to what Jane was doing. When Jane began to scoot down the bed, adjusting the pillows as she went, Maura whimpered as her detective's plans became clear. When Jane was comfortable, she moved her hands up Maura's thighs until she gripped her hips and tugged her back down, demandingly.

"I'm ready for my breakfast," Jane said with a smirk. Maura moaned as she went to straddle Jane's head and her detective drew her long tongue through her already dripping folds. This wasn't what the doctor had in mind for breakfast in bed, but she had to admit, it would do just fine.

R&I

Jane lay smugly eating the cold omelete from the tray across her lap as Maura lay splayed on her side of the bed panting, still shivering occasionally. The detective hummed at the flavors of the omelete, always impressed with her doctor's ability to make healthy things taste so scrumptious. Her hubris only increased when Maura regained her ability to speak.

"I can feel your cockiness from over her, Jane." The detective let out a chuckle around the piece of multigrain toast she was currently munching on. Swallowing the bite down, Jane turned to see hazel eyes watching her intently with a slight pout.

"Oh, you haven't seen cocky yet," Jane chose to reply, putting extra bass in her voice for added effect. Maura's eyes rolled back into her head as she closed her eyes and a shiver ran through her gloriously sweat-glistening body.

"Don't tease, Jane," Maura eventually said as she sat up and stole a piece of toast from Jane's plate. The detective would have protested, but after the series of orgasms she had just given her love, the woman deserved at _least_ a piece of toast to regain her strength. This thought led to Jane's smirk becoming more wicked. Maura saw it and lightly slapped her on the arm.

"Whatever you are thinking, I can assure you we do not have time for it." Glancing at the clock on the wall, Jane saw that her doctor was right. They were due in to the station soon. What she wouldn't give to take the day off and use the hours to finally explore Maura properly.

Jane still wasn't ready for Maura to reciprocate the things she had started to do to her doctor but she was very, very close. The detective was sure if they spent more time like there were now, she would be begging her doctor to take her to the same heights. _Soon_ , Jane thought, _when I have fine tuned my plan, I will let Maura make me hers once and for all_.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We are just past the halfway point with this story.**_ _ **Thanks again for all those who are following and commenting. It really does motivate me to continue to write at a rapid speed.**_ _ **I think you all will be excited about the next chapter when Jane goes full out for her doctor.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This is just a short chapter to tide you all over. The reason why will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Unfortunately for the couple, they caught a case that day that made them leave the wonderful cocoon they had created. The detective had been especially grumpy, having been nuzzled in between the fluffiest, warmest pillows she had ever known. Maura had laughed when her love had grumbled when both their phones rang, causing Jane's pillows to move.

And it hadn't been just any case. It appeared to be another serial killer who was intent on attacking poor homeless people. This had Jane on edge as she hated when the less fortunate were looked down upon, let alone preyed upon. Maura did her best to collect the evidence from the bodies but things were not looking good for them closing this case at their usual impressive speed.

It was why Maura decided to put one of her mating rituals into action after a week of nonstop work and very little progress on their relationship front. Well, that wasn't entirely fair. Jane had taken to sleeping naked with Maura in bed, when she did sleep, but nothing more happened between them other than bare skin cuddling. It was nice but it was also driving the doctor crazy! To be so close to all that beautiful olive skin and not sample any of the goods was another level of torture the doctor never imagined. But she would soldier on, if only because they had a case to solve.

So, two weeks after the first body had been found, the ME had planned a nice day for herself and Jane at one of the detective's favorite places. It took a lot of convincing to make the detective leave the squad room but, when even Korsak had given her a look, Jane had finally acquiesced. Maura had taken the reluctant detective by the hand and led her down to the morgue and into her office.

"But Maur, we have a psycho out there taking advantage of people and we are no closer to finding him!" Jane whined as she dragged her feet, Maura tugging at her hand to lead her to her private bathroom. The smaller woman closed the door behind her and turned to pin her love with a stern look.

"Jane, the whole precinct is working this case and has been for almost two weeks. You have been burning the wick at both ends and you need a break." Her tone left no room for negotiation so the doctor was surprised when her detective started to snicker. At the quirked eyebrow from the smaller woman, Jane smiled widely, showing all her teeth in that adorable way that put her dimples on full display.

"It's candle, Maur. Sorry, you know I'm always amused when you do that," the taller woman said apologetically, moving her hands to pull the pouting doctor closer to her so that their hips were pressed against each other.

It felt great for both of them to feel this connection, their bodies heating at just the proximity to each other. Each woman released a sigh of contentment before Maura finally spoke again.

"I am glad I can provide amusement for you, detective. However, I was hoping to entertain you for the next few hours with something else." Her voice had dropped to a playful whisper without any thought and Maura felt Jane tense slightly.

Assessing what could have made her love apprehensive, the doctor realized, that with their current position, Jane must be thinking that Maura wanted sex. It saddened her a bit that this was still the initial reaction her detective had when sex was on the table but the doctor knew that they were making progress and she would in fact wait for her love forever. Now that she had Jane, Maura could never imagine letting her go.

Looking up at her taller love, Maura kissed the tip of her nose which served to lower the hunched, muscular shoulders of her detective by a fraction. "I am not sure where your dirty mind went to Jane, but I was actually referring to that."

Jane looked contrite, blushing slightly, as she followed the doctor's eyes to a bag that was on the counter of the bathroom. It was a flowery gift bag that was so unlike Jane but the detective was curious enough to look inside.

"WHOA!? Seriously, Maur!" came the taller woman's loud response when she saw what was inside. The doctor smiled happily, relieved to see that her idea was appreciated.

"Yes, Jane, I am very serious. After all, I know better than to joke around about the Red Sox with you," the doctor replied cheekily. Jane's head whipped around and caught the smirk on Maura's lips. The detective wasted no time wiping it away with a searing kiss that had Maura's toes curling inside her Jimmy Choo's.

When they both needed air, Jane rested her forehead against the blonde head of curls she adored and whispered every so lovingly, "you are the best." Maura felt a shiver run through her as the warm breath tickled her ear, the smaller woman still deeply affected by that amazing kiss.

Instead of responding, Maura moved her lips to place loving kisses along the expanse of neck she adored. "As I have said, Jane, the best for the best, and you my love, are the best," the doctor sighed out between kisses.

Jane moaned when plump lips found a particularly sensitive spot and Maura felt herself getting wet to the point of needing to change clothes. Luckily, that was something that the doctor had also planned for. Reluctantly extracting herself from the warm embrace that felt like the safest place in the world, Maura stepped back to reveal a bag of clothes. Jane looked at her quizzically until she unzipped it, revealing what was inside.

"I had to make sure we were properly outfitted for our entertainment," Maura said saucily, causing her love to bark out a laugh.

"Yes, doctor, god forbid we go to a Sox game with the wrong ensemble," Jane teased, putting on a posh accent for the last few words. Maura would have been upset if it were anyone else, but since it was the person she loved above all others, the doctor would let it slide...for now.

"A Sox game? Surely you don't think all this is simply for a Sox game, detective. I suggest you look a little closer." Maura waited patiently as her love fully looked in the bag and took out all its contents.

"NO. FUCKIN' WAY! A full tour of Fenway, lunch with the managers, AND Green Monster seats!? MAUR!" This time the doctor was ready and eagerly awaited the kiss she knew was coming.

Jane did not disappoint, this time literally sweeping the smaller woman off her feet as she took her mouth possessively, tongue dominating the doctor's as she pressed her against the wall so their bodies were practically melding into one. Maura never wanted it to end but knew that she would not be able to control herself if Jane kept this up.

"Baby," the doctor choked out as Jane attacked her neck with a strong tongue, laving along the length of one particular muscle. The term of endearment was so new to them that it pulled the detective from her mission and the doctor almost fainted from the lust that shown in the black eyes of her love.

"As much as I really, really want this to continue, we have to be at the park in less than an hour." Maura swallowed thickly to try to rein in the desire in her own voice.

It didn't work as Jane licked her lips, her eyes dropping to Maura's neck, watching the movement as she swallowed. The doctor had to close her eyes to find strength not to let their first full sexual experience together be in her morgue bathroom.

"Fine, but I _will_ properly thank you for this later," Jane's gravelly voice said as she pressed her face to Maura's neck, unable to resist placing a tantalizing kiss right to the doctor's throbbing pulse.

Maura just barely bit back a moan as she nodded her head in agreement. She would hold her detective to that, you better believe that.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I was in a pretty bad car accident a few days ago and spent a night in the hospital. I am ok but you all almost had a permanently unfinished story. It is very hard to focus enough to write at the moment but I plan to get back to my weekly updates soon. I hope you enjoyed this short little tid bit. Please let me know in the comments. Until next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and words of encouragement after last chapter. This is a short update for you, but I promise I am writing again and much more is coming! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The day had been amazing. The couple was able to forget about the frustrating case and just enjoy each other's company. It helped that Jane was living out a dream of hers that she never thought would come true. Leave it to her best friend and love to make this possible for the detective. It only made the taller woman more convinced that her plan to finally give herself to Maura was the right thing to do.

Thankfully, the relaxing day at the park also proved to give the talented detective just enough time away from the case to give her a renewed perspective. When she returned to the squad room the next day, something stood out to Jane that she had missed and, quickly, the entire team was off and running chasing down leads. It took them the better part of two days but finally, after all the sleepless nights, they finally caught their perp.

The entire team was ecstatic and went out to the Dirty Robber to celebrate their victory. Jane and Maura were so exhausted that they didn't last more than one drink, Jane's eyes drooping the whole time. The doctor thought she looked so endearing, especially when the giant yawn showed the dimples she adored. Taking pity on her love, Maura made their excuses and took her detective home.

Jane went willingly, glad to have her doctor taking care of her. This was one of the things the detective loved about Maura, her caring and nurturing nature, especially where Jane was concerned. If she was more awake, the detective would put her plan into effect tonight but she just didn't have it in her. Tonight, naked snuggling. Tomorrow, Jane would finally show Maura just how much she loved and trusted her.

R&I

Maura awoke the next day later than usual, the captain having given the team a needed day off after the long and brutal case they had just worked. The ME could have taken time off regardless, the captain not really being her boss, but she preferred to work the same schedule as Jane when she could.

As the doctor stretched out, her hand hit cool sheets. This startled Maura out of her sleepy state and she turned to look with blurry eyes to see that she was alone in bed. Her heart sank a bit until she saw the rose on the pillow next to her with a note attached. Rubbing her eyes to clear them of what was left of her sleep, Maura pulled the rose to her, sniffing the aromatic, sweet flower before unfolding the note to read where her love had gone.

 _To the loveliest doctor that I ever did know,_

 _I know you're probably pouting right now at finding me not by your side, being your heating blanket, but I promise, it'll be worth it._

 _You always take such good care of me and I wanted to finally return the favor. So, prepare for the day of your life, Doctor Isles._

 _First stop: bathroom._

 _Love,_

 _Your incredibly lucky and undeserving detective_

Maura felt her eyes getting watery. How could her detective continuously surprise her like this? Jane could be so romantic and it never ceased to affect the doctor immensely.

After taking a few moments to savor the scent of the rose and rereading the note again, Maura finally left the comfort of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she entered the en suite, the doctor was met with the rest of the dozen roses set up in front of another message, this one written on the mirror.

Maura stepped up and realized that the heart drawn on the reflecting surface perfectly framed her face. Her cheeks flushed as she read the message.

 _This is the most beautiful woman in the world and not just because of the face that would make angels cry but because of the soul that is held within. The purest, loving soul that anyone would be honored to possess._

The doctor was now fully crying. Jane sure was turning up the heat on her wooing. If Maura had thought the gesture at the Commons was a big deal, her detective was proving to her that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Once Maura collected herself, she saw that there was an envelope sitting innocently against her toiletries on the counter. Wiping her tears away, the smaller woman reached for the note and saw a ticket inside. Confused, she extracted the piece of paper and gasped. This was not any ticket! No, it was a ticket to see Carmen at the Boston Symphony hall with Ana María Martínez, one of the current premier sopranos in the world!

The doctor was stunned. How had Jane known she wanted to go see the performance, let alone get tickets? Her heart was soaring past the stratosphere now and Maura did not care one bit that she knew, intellectually, that that wasn't possible. Jane Rizzoli had her believing in the unimaginable right in this moment.

Wanting to see her detective immediately so that she could shower her with kisses and many other things that her mouth could do, the ME skipped back into her bedroom so that she could collect her phone and find her missing lover.

Upon entering her bedroom, the doctor was surprised to see that her phone was not in its usual spot on her bedside table. Thinking she had been careless with it the night before, given how exhausted they were, Maura headed downstairs, after checking her vanity and armour to no avail.

The doctor audibly gasped upon seeing what her kitchen island held. Laid out were all her favorite breakfast foods, beautifully plated with flowers that complemented each dish perfectly. Maura couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face even if she wanted to. Moving forward as if in a trance, the doctor approached the island to see yet another hand written note.

 _I knew you wouldn't be able to resist looking for me or your phone so I lured you down here for breakfast. Eat up, love, you are going to need your strength for later. ;-)_

 _Love,_

 _Your sometimes clever detective_

 _P.S. Your phone is on the table by the front door. However, if I hear from you before you have eaten, showered, and dressed, I will be very unhappy. And doctor, I promise you that you want to keep me happy today because I plan to make you the happiest you've ever been if you just play along for a little longer. :-)_

Maura chuckled out loud at Jane's postscript. Her detective knew her so well, as the impatient doctor had already been inching over to the table that held her phone. Stopping herself in her tracks, she resolved to at least eat before she went for her phone.

After moments of sinful and delicious vittles, the doctor was almost satiated. The only thing missing was her detective, and so, after placing the plates in the dishwasher, Maura made her way to the front door to retrieve her phone. When she arrived she saw another note, and barked out a laugh.

 _Soooo naughty. I knew you couldn't resist so I made sure to drain the battery. ;-) Go shower and get dressed while you charge your phone, love! I love you!_

 _-J_

Maura shook her head as she plugged her phone in and did as her detective requested. If this was the way the day was going to go, the doctor was all in, just like she always was when it came to Jane.

R&I

After she was showered and dressed, once again finding a note in her closet suggesting an outfit for the day that made her smile a full dimpled smile, Maura went back downstairs to her now charged phone. Once she unlocked the phone, the doctor saw a text from Jane that simply had a GPS location and said see you soon. Maura touched the coordinates and her map app opened and plot her drive to the destination. All too eager to finally be reunited with her romantic detective, Maura collected her purse, briefly making sure that her ticket for the evening's performance was inside, and keys and flew out the door to her Mercedes.

After several turns, she realized where she was being directed and the doctor felt nothing but confusion. She pulled up at the curb of the Berklee Performance Center, the performance space that belonged to the Berklee College of Music, an elite performing arts school. Maura couldn't imagine what Jane was doing here but, at this point, all the doctor cared about was being in her detective's arms, showering her with kisses of gratitude for all the wooing she had already done this morning.

Parking her car, the doctor made her way to the front door of the center and was met by a security guard. He looked at her appreciatively, his eyes perusing her figure with lust-filled eyes before he seemed to catch himself. When Maura was close enough, he cleared his throat and bowed his head a bit before addressing her.

"You must be Doctor Isles. The detective wasn't exaggerating when she said to be on the lookout for a supermodel crossed with an angel. Pardon my forwardness, I was also warned that if you took any offense to me, I would spend at least one night in jail." The uneasy man looked at her sheepishly while he held the door open for her to enter the performance center.

Maura stood stock still as she processed all the information she had just been given before a sly smirk settled on her full lips.

"I would not want you to be subjected to a BPD cell just for having great taste," the doctor said playfully, adding a wink as she passed by him. "But, I would suggest you do not stare at me walking away, if you know what is good for you," she tossed over her shoulder when she felt his eyes following her.

The door abruptly slammed shut and Maura couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the interaction. She generally didn't care for the reaction that certain men had toward her but knowing that her detective had described her in such a way that the security guard was overcome, it did make the doctor feel pretty good.

Maura didn't have time to reflect on the encounter because suddenly her ears were filled with the most beautiful sound. As if a snake following the sound of a charmer, the doctor unconsciously began to move toward where the piano was emanating from. She had just made her way through the double doors of the performance space when she gasped out loud for the second time that morning. On the stage, in a tuxedo no less, playing the piano like a prodigy was none other than Detective Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hold on to your socks folks, Jane Rizzoli has gone head first into wooing her doctor! Next chapter, things really heat up! ;-)**_

 _ **On a personal note, I really do appreciate your kind words. It has been a rough month and to read your comments while I have been recovering has really helped me get through things. I had surgery last week which stalled my recovery a bit, but I am on the mend now, and as you can see, writing some (I hope you agree) good stuff.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Wow, you all have been so kind that I decided to reward you with the next chapter. Not quite safe for work as sexy times are to follow...enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane was so nervous but she was determined to get through this tough piece because this was for her love, her best friend, her reason for living, Maura Dorthea Isles. The detective focused on her hands that were aching but, thankfully, with all the practice the last few weeks, she was able to continue on. Just a few more minutes and she would be done and she would see what her doctor thought about her gesture.

This moment was a culmination of a lot of planning. When Jane had found Maura singing along to the aria in the kitchen after the night she had finally pleasured the doctor, the detective had felt something stir inside her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She had been a bit of a talent when it came to piano when she was younger. One of the reasons she had resisted it so much was because Angela had harped on her all the time, but, secretly, Jane really did love playing. It had almost broke her completely when Hoyt had stabbed her through her palms the way he had, the doctors telling her that she would never be able to play the way she once could. But it was her best friend, the doctor with the magic touch, whose gentle but firm massages made this moment possible.

As Jane finished the piece with the necessary flourish, she let her hands land on her lap, resisting the urge to start rubbing the ache out of them immediately. That could wait, because right now, the detective was dying to see the reaction from her love. Looking down at the keys for just a moment longer, Jane unhurriedly pushed back from the piano and stood up from the bench. Slowly, she lifted her gaze from the floor and met the sparkling hazel eyes that she loved with her entire being.

R&I

Maura was speechless. Jane was the maestro behind that siren song that had pulled her from the lobby of the performance center to the spot she now stood rooted to, jaw hanging open, catching all manner of things. Her Jane, the shy detective who would never talk about her previous musical prowess, saying that it was in the past, was the one who had just delivered a flawless performance of Chopin's Nocturnes Opus 9, No. 2. All the subtleties had been exactly as they should have been, riding that fine line between the dramatic and melodramatic. Maura was in awe.

When her detective finished, the astonished doctor couldn't even make a sound, as she was so overwhelmed with emotion, not the least of which was a longing for the beautiful woman who stood before her in a perfectly cut feminine tuxedo that was making Maura's mouth water. By goddess, this woman was gorgeous, not just for the striking figure she cut at the moment but because of the depths that her detective contained within that never ceased to amaze the doctor.

Maura felt her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and was working to close her mouth and find something to say. But the words she was trying to conjure up died on the tip of her tongue when her eyes met the deep brown eyes that were so expressive, eyes that she never wanted to be apart from. The doctor saw the apprehension swirling in them and knew what was required of her.

Moving with a speed she didn't know she was capable of, the doctor took the steps up to the stage as swiftly as she could, almost tripping as she refused to break eye contact with her love, the detective smirking slightly at the way she was moving almost gracelessly, which was so unlike her. Maura found she didn't care, she just wanted to get to Jane.

Eventually, she reached her goal and, not leading with any pretense, slammed her lips against Jane's, capturing her love around the neck with her arms. The kiss said everything she felt in this moment, too many things to give voice to. The detective took a small moment to respond, but then, respond she did, wrapping Maura in her arms, lifting her off the ground.

The smaller woman wanted to wrap her legs around her love, but the dress that was chosen for her would not allow it. Jane didn't seem to mind as she palmed Maura's firm cheeks and began leading them back to the piano, never breaking the heated kiss. The smaller woman moaned when she felt herself being lowered onto the top of the piano, surprised that Jane had not selected the bench. The couple broke the kiss when air became a necessity, leaning their foreheads together, panting hard.

"J-J-Jane," the doctor sputtered out between heavy breaths, affected by everything that had just transpired in the last several minutes.

Jane answered by sealing their lips back together, this time in a kiss that was slow but deep, her tongue exploring the doctor's warm mouth thoroughly. Maura groaned when her love pulled back, leaning forward in her attempt to chase that sinful mouth that had her sopping wet.

"Maur, I take it you liked my little performance," Jane's raspy voice filled Maura's ears, causing her inner walls to clench hard. She was already so aroused and her detective's voice only stroked the fire of her desire further. Swallowing thickly, the wanton doctor collected herself to answer.

"Liked is an understatement, detective." The doctor considered saying something more but decided that her lips could be used for better things.

Maura once again snared Jane's lips with hers and returned the exploratory favor, her strong muscle wanting to mark all of her detective's mouth as her own. This whole morning had shown Maura that there could never be anyone else for her. Jane had ruined her and, luckily for her, the detective wanted her just as much as Maura wanted her.

R&I

This was it. This was the moment Jane had been building toward. Having gained some inspiration from a certain 80s film, the detective pulled away from Maura's deep kiss just enough to fit her hands between them. Moving slowly but with a confidence she hadn't felt before, Jane proceeded to slowly undress her doctor, trailing lips across all the creamy skin that was revealed to her.

Maura resisted at first, proclaiming, "Jane! We are in a very public place!" The detective had just chuckled and kissed her heatedly before addressing the concern.

"I rented the place out for the next couple of hours. We are alone with our own security guard. You are mine, now, doctor." Her voice had been gravelly with want and the effect it had on her doctor was not lost on the detective because Maura had slammed her lips against Jane's so hard their teeth had clattered.

The detective took this as permission and continued her unwrapping of her love. Once she had Maura naked atop the piano, Jane stepped back to take in the sight. It took her breath away. How was she so lucky to have an honest to god angel looking at her with so much desire in her sheer perfection? The detective didn't get to dawdle for long before her doctor beckoned her over with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Jane, please, I am yours. Do what you want with me. Please, Jane," she pled as she spread her legs wide, letting the amazed detective see her glistening core, juices already pooling on the piano. Jane spared a thought to the cleaning bill she would have for this but then immediately tossed that thought aside as her mouth watered at the oasis calling her name.

Jane quickly removed her jacket, tossing in onto the bench, before she dove right in and began to eat her doctor out with all the enthusiasm and love she held for this woman. Maura wove one hand into her wild curls, holding her roughly against the doctor's dripping core. It didn't take long for the smaller woman to fall over the edge into a loud climax, her grip painful as she rode out her orgasm. The detective didn't mind at all, the sense of pride she felt at being able to give her love this gift overcoming the pain. When Maura's grip relaxed, Jane kissed her way up the supine form of her love until she kissed the pouty lips she loved, earning a moan from her doctor.

"Mmmm, I love it when you taste like me," Maura gasped out when Jane pulled back from the kiss. The detective chuckled before removing herself completely from her spent love.

The doctor was too tired to move but she did whimper at the loss of contact. Jane smiled at the sight of her usually composed doctor spread eagle on a piano in the Berklee Performance Center. She was the luckiest woman in the world. And that's why Jane was ready to take this next step. _It's now or never_ , the detective thought as she began to unbutton her shirt.

R&I

Maura was cooling from her orgasm and began to wonder why Jane was so far away. She had heard her detective rustling around a bit and had assumed she would be back momentarily. As the blood returned to her limbs, the doctor lifted herself up on her elbows to find where her love had gone. And that was when Maura Isles, debutant and cultured world traveler, lost all sense of decorum and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" the doctor exhaled out, sitting up fully as she took in the vision that was before her.

What could make the refined doctor lose herself completely? It was the vision of one Jane Rizzoli, completely naked, laid out on a nest of blankets, head resting on a pillow looking directly at her with raw lust. Maura had had many fantasies where Jane was concerned but never had she dared to image the sight before her now. It was almost too much.

When the doctor still hadn't moved or said anything else, Jane looked at her with a coy smirk and said in her raspiest of voices, "aren't you going to join me, Maur?"

That was enough to jolt the doctor out of her trance and she once again found a speed of movement that might have rivaled the speed of sound. Maura hopped down from the piano and went to lay beside her detective. Jane stopped her mid motion and pulled the doctor down on top of her, their naked bodies flush, leaving no space between them. Both women let out a moan at the contact.

"Jane, are you sure?" the doctor asked breathlessly, only barely holding back her desire to take her detective fully. She wanted to touch every inch of the olive skin that had been torturing her for weeks, well years if she was being honest.

The detective put a finger under Maura's chin, forcing the doctor to look her right in the eye. "I have never been more sure of anything before in my life. Take what is rightfully yours, Maur. You've more than earned it."

That level of consent was all that the eager doctor needed to hear. Maura sealed their lips together as she began to let her hands explore the once forbidden terrain, a body that the educated doctor would no doubt sanction as the 9th wonder of the world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for...Maura finally gets to make love to Jane! Also, let me know if you picked up on which 80s movie Jane got her inspiration from...until next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay folks. Life has been very busy but here is a nice sexy chapter for you all. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura was like a kid in a candy store, so many options and not sure exactly where she wanted to start. To finally be given carte blanche to explore her detective was almost overwhelming. But, the doctor quickly recovered from her surprise at Jane's bravery that seemed to her so out of the blue. Maura began to slowly live out her fantasy, starting with breaking their kiss so that she could push up onto her elbows and fully appreciate the beautiful woman more closely.

Jane was a mixture of sharp edges, rolling muscles, and soft curves. It made the doctor's mouth water as her eyes took in the minute details that she had never been given license to observe before. For example, her detective had a mole on her left hip that was usually hidden by a bikini bottom or underwear and Maura couldn't resist giving that spot a wet, reverent kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the quivering detective. Maura kissed it again just to hear that delicious sound once more and smirked when she was rewarded for her effort.

The doctor's lips weren't the only things that were exploring. Maura's skilled hands were roaming freely wherever her mouth wasn't, but she still made sure to avoid the one part of Jane that had caused so much turmoil for the couple all those weeks ago. Her detective must have realized her strategy because suddenly her wrists were grabbed, not indelicately, and Maura was pulled up to look into the fiery black pools that were Jane's lust-filled eyes.

"Maur," came the initial croak that was dripping with desire, "baby, you don't have to be scared. I'm all in, love. Love me like you want to, like-like I need you to." The words themselves would have driven the doctor crazy all on their own but said in Jane's gravelly rasp that always stirred the doctor up,they were downright sinful.

Maura crashed their lips together as she took her hands back from Jane and this time, made no detours as her left hand went to finally slip along her detective's well toned abs and through her neatly trimmed curls before her fingers finally came into contact with the wet heat that she had been aching to touch for what felt like forever.

Both women gasped out of the kiss, moaning in tandem as Maura swirled her fingers in the evidence of Jane's desire for her. When the doctor came in contact with the hardened nub that was peeking out of its hood, her detective yelped, causing Maura to stop all movement which only made Jane circle her hips, missing the contact.

"Do that again, Maur, please baby! I need you!" Jane panted out in a voice that told the doctor just exactly how much her love needed her.

Maura felt no more reservations now and, with all of her usual confidence fully restored, circled Jane's bundle of nerves as she had before while moving her lips to latch on to one of Jane's brown peaked nipples. The combination had her detective squirming and moaning in the most delectable way. The doctor was now fully in charge of Jane's body and that thought alone spurred her on to take her detective as she had dreamed about for so long.

R&I

Any nerves that Jane may have had about what she had prepared for the day left her when Maura's lips closed around her clit, sucking the hardened nub into her mouth with such gentleness that Jane felt herself dripping wetness. The detective had always suspected Maura was a talented lover, how could she not be with her advanced knowledge of anatomy and her unquenchable thirst for knowledge. But, now that Jane was getting to experience her doctor's prowess first hand, she realized just how unprepared she was. Maura had just started exploring her nether region intimately and Jane was already on the precipice of a very large orgasm.

"Fuck, Maur, I-I-I'm gonna cum," Jane choked out as her whole body began to tense at the rising wave of her climax was just about to take her over the edge.

The detective felt her doctor smile around her clit and hum. That was enough to trip Jane over the edge and soon, she was screaming out Maura's name at the top of her lungs. Her doctor seemed to be intent on making up for lost time because she rode out Jane's orgasm with her mouth still firmly attached to the detective's bundle of nerves, which only served to keep Jane going from one orgasm to the next.

When she couldn't take anymore, the sensitive detective wrapped her long fingers into Maura's honey blonde waves and pulled firmly, both women laughing breathlessly when there was a popping sound as the doctor's mouth was pulled away from her prize. It seemed Maura had created quite the vacuum around Jane's clit.

"Jesus, Maur, are you trying to kill me?" Jane panted as she pulled her smirking doctor back up her body so that she could plant a lazy kiss to the glistening lips of her love.

Maura smiled proudly down at her before she kissed the detective deeply, making sure to share the detective's juices with Jane. They both moaned at the intimate act and the taste. Jane never thought she would enjoy tasting herself like this but her taste combined with the familiar one of her doctor was enough to make the detective ready for another round.

Breaking the kiss, Maura looked down lovingly at Jane for several moments without speaking, her eyes sparkling with what looked to Jane like love mixed with a still simmering desire. When the detective smiled shyly at the doctor, Maura pecked her lips and finally spoke.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you cum, Jane. And, your taste, ugh." Maura rested her whole body on top of the detective and ground her hips against Jane's, causing the detective to wrap her arms around her love, holding her close as she reciprocated the motion.

Soon, the women were not-so-dry humping each other, their heated cores aligned perfectly with just the right amount of friction. Jane moved her hands lower to cup the firm derriere of her love that she could never get enough of and that seemed to be what was needed to send Maura over the edge.

"JAAAANE!" the doctor screamed and the sound was like a trigger for Jane and she followed right behind.

"Fuck me!" Jane gasped out as she held her doctor close, both women laying on the blankets, spent, residual shock waves flowing through both their bodies.

The two women were entwined on the bed of blankets, trying to catch their breaths but mostly just taking in the moment. Jane felt so happy that she had gotten over her anxiety and fear. She couldn't imagine now why she had kept Maura at arm's length for so long. Even now, after cumming so much, the detective was already thinking of the next time her doctor would touch her in her most intimate place. The thought alone caused Jane's inner walls to clench, looking forward to when she would be filled by Maura. The detective couldn't suppress the image and a moan escaped her lips.

Maura's lips found her ear and nibbled softly before asking, "Mmm, Jane, what was that for?" The doctor's voice was rough from the earlier exertion and Jane felt herself getting wet again at the husky sound.

After swallowing her rising desire thickly, the detective found her voice enough to answer her love's questions. "I was just thinking about when you finally fuck me with your fingers." The bluntness was uncharacteristic for the detective but her mind was too mushy from so many intense climaxes within such a short time.

Maura gasped into her ear at her words and the couple begin moving against each other again with earnest. They would have continued as they did before, extracting yet another orgasm from the other but, suddenly, a loud alarm went off. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere off in the wings of the stage and it took Jane several moments to realize what it was.

"Jane, please tell me that is not something we need to worry about," her doctor said breathily, her hips canting against the detective in the best ways. It was taking all of Jane's resolve to focus on what that alarm meant.

"I'm sorry, love, but that's the warning that we need to get ourselves together so we can get to dinner and our show for the evening." Jane tried to put her best apologetic smile on her face as she moved her hands to still Maura's still very active hips.

The doctor bit down on Jane's pulse and then soothed it with her strong tongue in response. The detective barely kept her wits about her, the act doing nothing to dampen the raging fire of her lust. When she heard the throaty chuckle of her minx, Jane knew that Maura was just toying with her.

"Very funny, Maur. I went to a lot of trouble to arrange the perfect day for you, so you better behave for the rest of the night," Jane said in a mock seriousness, looking deeply into the mischievous hazel eyes she adored.

Maura held her gaze for a long moment before she dissolved into giggles and tucked her face into Jane's long neck. They both sighed at the feeling, each woman thinking about how perfectly they fit together. The alarm continued to go off in the distance, both women too wrapped up in each other to care.

R&I

 _This is so perfect_ , Maura thought as she laid in the strong arms of her detective. She had finally gotten to taste her love and it was better than she could have imagined. And Jane had been _so_ responsive, it had made the doctor insatiable. If the detective hadn't pulled her off, Maura could have stayed down there, sucking every last bit of arousal from Jane.

That thought had her core clenching but she knew they didn't have time for one more round. As it was, Maura knew her detective was indulging her even now, as the alarm continued to echo. Jane hated repeating noises with a passion so the fact that she was allowing the alarm to go off incessantly so that she could hold Maura was a testament to just how much her detective loved her.

Deciding that poor Jane had endured enough, the smaller woman extracted herself from their tangled state. Her detective moaned at the loss of contact but smiled up at her as brown eyes took in the post-coital mess she must look like at the moment. Maura returned the smile, appreciating Jane's "just fucked" look as well. They would both have to do some work to look presentable for dinner and the opera.

"You look so sexy, Maur," Jane rasped out as she sat up, running a hand along Maura's arm lovingly. The doctor felt goosebumps form on her skin at the touch and the accompanying words. Oh the effect this woman had on her!

"You do not look too bad yourself, Jane," Maura replied in her most sultry tone. It wasn't intentional, but just the sight of a naked Jane in front of her after their recent activities brought out the sex goddess in her.

"You're gonna hafta stop lookin' at me like that if you wanna make dinner," Jane warned, her eyes darkening as her speech became less articulate, her desire clear as she made to move closer to the doctor, her lips moving achingly slowly toward Maura's.

Just before their lips met, the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard toward the back of the auditorium and that brought both women to their senses as if they had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

"Jane, darling, why don't you go take care of the alarm, and I will take care of all this." Maura pecked Jane on her pouting lips before she stood and made to start cleaning up after their escapades.

Maura laughed out loud when her detective huffed before stomping over to where the sound was coming from, still stark naked. The doctor had to say, the view was exceptional. As she watched Jane's lean, muscled body moving away from her, she couldn't help reflecting on her day. Boy, was Jane so full of surprises. One of the many surprises of today would have made her heart swell with love but her detective had really outdone herself. And now, once they pulled themselves together, they would be heading to dinner and the opera!

The doctor was the happiest she had ever been. She had Jane, in heart and now body, and she was about to share one of her favorite musical genres with her favorite person in the world. Maura sighed in contentment. To think, this all started with a wooden spoon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, there you go! The barrier has been broken. There will be two more chapters of this story and an epilogue. Thank you all for the kind words regarding my recovery and for your patience while I take the time to try to give you the same quality you have become accustomed to. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **P.S: For those who guessed Pretty Women, you were correct! And I was informed that it is a 90s movie because it was officially released in March 1990. Now, I grew up in LA and I am pretty sure I saw an advanced screening of this in 1989 so I am sticking with my 80s movie phrasing. :-P**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long absence. I have been healing and working like a fiend. My muse has come back for a bit to help me finish off this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Maura was on cloud nine, or was it eleven. This whole day had exceeded any of her wildest dreams about what she envisioned her life with would be like when she finally had Jane as her lover, not just her best friend. The amount of thought that her detective had put into this perfect day to woo her mind, body, and soul, was astounding to the genius doctor.

Dinner had been amazing and the opera had been stunning. Jane had even enjoyed the performance and that had filled Maura's heart with even more love for her detective. The doctor was almost positive that Jane had even shed a tear at some point, even if her stoic, tough detective tried to hide it. What Jane hadn't hidden throughout their evening out was the absolute love she had for Maura, her hands always touching the doctor when they were within reach, which seemed to be always tonight. Maura wasn't complaining in the least, enjoying the feel of her detective's strong yet gentle hands on her body immensely.

Maura wasn't able to continue to reflect on the best day of her life because suddenly, the car that Jane was driving them back to the doctor's house in, stopped at a light and her detective had turned to the doctor and looked over at Maura with a look of such adoration and desire that the doctor was left completely breathless and thoughtless. Her body shivered at the intense gaze her detective was giving her at this moment. Jane had always had this effect on her but now that Maura had gotten to taste the woman before her, the same look now had double, nay triple, the potency.

"Maur, when we get home, there is something I want to do…" Jane stated sincerely, with only a slight hesitation to her usually confidence gravelly voice. Maura felt her inner walls clench at the combination of the feel of Jane's eyes on her body and the way the voice tickled her ear canal.

"Mmm," was all the usually eloquent doctor could respond with. Jane smiled affectionately and leaned over to place a chaste kiss at the corner of Maura's mouth.

Just as Jane was going to expound on what she wanted, there was a honk from behind them. Maura looked up to see that the light had turned green and some Masshole was impatient for them to get moving. If the doctor was being honest with herself, she was also very anxious for Jane to get a move on it so that she could strip her detective bare and have her way with her fully once they got inside the four walls of her home.

"To be continued," Jane said with a smirk before resuming her task of taking them safely home. Maura smiled to herself, _oh you have no idea, Jane_ , she thought as they moved closer and closer to their destination.

R&I

Jane was a little nervous. Despite how well her plans had been going so far, and they were going perfectly, even a little better than she expected, the detective knew this next step could make or break the evening. Jane knew what she wanted to do with Maura was a huge step for them and would cement their relationship from this moment forward and the enormity of the significance was not lost on the detective.

As she pulled into Maura's driveway, she cast a brief glance over at the woman she loved with all her heart. In the moonlight, her doctor looked even more angelic than she usually did. It set Jane's heart a flutter taking in the sight of her love like this. And just like that, any unease she felt about her next step vanished. This was Maura, the love of her life, the woman who knew all her deepest secrets, scariest insecurities, and biggest flaws and wanted her, loved her in spite of them all, maybe even because of them.

"Jane, love, are we going inside?" Maura's honey coated voice floated to her. Jane fully turned to look at her doctor and her breath caught in her throat at the look Maura was giving her. It said in no uncertain terms that Doctor Maura Isles loved and desired Jane like no one had ever before.

Swallowing thickly, Jane steadied herself before rasping out, "yes." The beaming smile she was rewarded with lifted her heart high into the clouds and Jane mirrored it back at her love.

The detective hurriedly put the car in park and turned off the engine, jumping out of the vehicle so that she could race to open the door for Maura. Jane heard her doctor giggling at her antics and it warmed her to hear the sound. When she got to the passenger door, she opened it as gallantly as she could while extending her hand to assist Maura in getting out.

"If the lady would do me the honor of accompanying me," Jane smirked as Maura took her hand with an adorable blush. The fact that this beautiful woman could be so moved by little ole Jane never ceased to amaze the detective.

"Darling Jane, you know I would accompany you anywhere," Maura let out in a long breathy sigh as she was pulled into Jane's arms.

The detective couldn't resist giving her a deep, slow kiss then, the separation during the car ride proving to have lasted too long for Jane. Maura sighed into the kiss and their tongues played lightly as they took a moment to just be present with each other under the moonlight. Jane was getting antsy to move things along and so she reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Maura's jawline until she got to her love's perfect ear.

"Maur, I need you, now." She received a guttural moan and a bit of growl in response. That seemed like agreement to Jane and so without further preamble, the strong, lean detective lifted her love into her arms, bridal style, and proceeded toward the house.

R&I

Maura was currently reduced to a messy pile of hormones. Jane's wooing had left her mushy and swoony but now that she was encased in her detective's strong arms, being led into her home after such an intense, heated kiss, the doctor was a thoughtless wanton mess. Maura couldn't even conjure up the need to feel embarrassed by it, so sure in her love for Jane that she was willing to be her most base self around her detective.

So it was through a lustful haze that Maura finally realized where Jane was taking her when the detective forwent the front door and moved to the side gate that led into her backyard. The intellectual that she normally was when not being inundated with pheromones was trying to tell her that this was significant but the blissed out doctor who was currently smelling all that was Jane Rizzoli couldn't be reached. Maura just turned her head and nuzzled her nose into Jane's elegant neck and breathed in deeply, relishing in the scent that always made her feel likeshe was home and also made her extremely wet. It wasn't until Jane began to climb the steps to the loving hut that Maura finally snapped out of her trance and gripped onto Jane's neck more forcefully.

"Jane, are you sure?" she asked a bit more sharply than she had intended. After such a beautiful day, Maura didn't want their last interaction to end in disaster. The solemn look Jane gave her both soothed her and set her on fire at the same time.

"Baby, I want to show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate the effort you put into getting me to realize that you are it for me, Maur. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you and I'm so sorry for keeping us apart for so much longer than was necessary. I'm beyond positive that I want to take you into this loving hut and let us love each other until we pass out." Jane finished her impassioned speech with a signature Rizzoli smirk and that was all the convincing Maura needed.

"Take me, Jane. Love me in our loving hut," Maura said with her own smirk. Jane barked out a laugh that always filled the doctor with joy.

 _Yes_ , Maura thought, _this is truly the most fitting end to the most perfect day._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, we have one more chapter and an epilogue left. Thank you for all the kind reviews and the well wishes. I am healing up well and as a bonus, am in love! That is part of what has been distracting me away from writing but I suppose you could call it research ;-). Anyhow, I am determined to finish off this story and the others I have ongoing at the moment, so don't fret, nothing is going to be abandoned. Stay tuned for more!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hi all, sorry for the delay. My muse abandoned me and it has been tough to write at all. I wanted to finish up this story so this is not the chapter I had intended but it does bring things to a close. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Jane awoke feeling completely disoriented. It could be from the lack of blood that had been flowing everywhere but her brain for the last several hours. Or, more likely, it was due to dehydration from the amount of fluid she had lost during that same time period. This brought a patented Rizzoli smirk to her parched lips.

Once Maura had gotten ahold of Jane in the love hut, nothing could restrain the doctor who had been denied full access to her detective for so long. Maura had been like a feral animal, licking and nipping at Jane, extracting climax after climax until the detective had been so spent she had finally passed out.

Now, Jane blinked repeatedly, cataloguing where her all her body parts were, and finally realized that she was alone in the love hut, although snuggly covered in a warm blanket. She felt loved but she missed the presence of her sex goddess of a girlfriend who was nowhere to be seen.

Almost as if just by merely thinking about her love she had the ability to conjure the woman, Maura appeared in the doorway dressed in a very short black, silk robe, bare legs on full display, causing what little moisture Jane had left in her body to flood southward between her thighs. It amazed Jane that after all their recent activities she could still be so aroused by the mere sight of Doctor Maura Isles.

Maura must of read her desire in the detective's eyes because she gave a dimpled smirk as she placed a tray that Jane just noticed down beside her head before splaying herself on top of Jane, holding her face just inches away from the detective's.

"Well, hello, sleepy head," Maura husked as she rubbed her nose lazily against Jane's. It was adorable and intimate and did nothing to soothe the rising heat Jane felt in her core.

"H-H," Jane croaked before she cleared her throat roughly. "Hi, yourself, gorgeous. You really did a number on me, doc," she finally rasped out. The look of pride that Maura beamed back at her was worth the hit to her ego passing out had done.

"That is what you get for being so damn sexy for all those years and not letting me have my turn," Maura responded matter of factly before kissing Jane slowly, her tongue lightly lapping at her detective's dry lips. The doctor pulled back slightly so that she could look at Jane more thoroughly, hazel eyes sparkling with something that sent shivers throughout the detective's spent body.

"I brought us some water and other electrolytes. I cannot have you less than at your peak performance, detective. I am nowhere near done with you yet," her doctor said with an alluring smirk.

Jane's inner walls clenched hard, causing her to close her eyes tightly as a moan escaped from her arid throat. The sound of her doctor's melodic laugh was all she heard before she felt something cool and damp cover her forehead. Jane peaked out through one eye to see what her love was up to.

"I'm not sick, Maur," Jane pouted as she realized that a wet wash cloth had been placed on her head. Her doctor chuckled before kissing her pouting lip, extracting herself from Jane's grasp.

"No, my love, but you did lose consciousness. Be a good patient, for once," she said with a pointed look, "and let me really take care of you." She turned and looked fully at Jane, aiming those eyes that Jane could never say no to completely to look deeply into her own. "Please, Jane. Let me take care of you like I have always wanted."

The detective was left speechless, blown away by the vulnerability that was displayed in those hazel eyes. She nodded her head dumbly and marveled at the love that was shown to her through Maura's actions. This incredible woman loved Jane with a depth that the detective thought only she felt for the other woman. Her heart wanted to beat out of her chest at the realization. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

R&I

The couple spent as much time as they could in the love hut until real life invaded their beautiful bubble. They knew it would happen eventually but it was still hard on them to say goodbye to the memories that they had just made. Jane vowed that this would not be the only time the couple used the structure. Now that they had reclaimed it, the love hut meant so much more to Jane than Maura could possibly know.

The pair was called out to a case and life returned to the new normal. Jane spent more and more time at Maura's because now that they had finally crossed the bridge of intimacy, Maura couldn't stand for Jane to be away from her. This feeling started the doctor thinking about the next steps in their relationship. She wants more than anything to ask Jane to move in with her, but she knows that would mean Jane outing herself, and them, to everyone. Is the detective ready for that? She only just gave herself completely to Maura. Is it asking too much, too soon for this one more major milestone?

Jane senses that something is percolating inside her doctor's head because one night, several weeks after their amazing night and day in the love hut, the detective corners Maura against her kitchen counter and fixes the doctor with a hard look.

"Spill," she says roughly, pushing her hips into Maura's in that way that always gets the doctor dripping for her. Maura is speechless, her brain having emptied once she felt the heat of her detective against her nether regions. All Maura could think about now was having Jane bend her over the counter and having her way with her until she came all over herself.

Her detective must have seen the wantonness in her eyes because she barked out a laugh before kissing Maura innocently on the forehead, putting a bit of space between them. Maura whimpered at the lack of contact but Jane held her firmly at the safe distance before repeating herself.

"Spill what's got you all in your head, Maur. I'll get you to spill from other places after you tell me, I promise," she said with a leer that pulled another whimper from the doctor. The couple had been going at it like rabbits since they broke through the barrier that Jane had erected but the detective was determined to have a real conversation before succumbing to her base desires.

Maura hesitated only briefly, needing a moment to collect her thoughts to something other than Jane's naked form and long, slender fingers, before she was able to say what had been plaguing her mind for weeks. Steeling herself for her next big confession, Maura looked up into the dark brown eyes that now look at her with outright adoration and said the four words she has been choking back. "Move in with me."

The words hang in the air as if they had a weight to them that defied gravity. Maura watched as they register with her detective and observing the rapid eye movement that showed Jane was processing all the implications these four little words contain. The doctor catalogued the emotions that crossed her beautiful love's mind as she processed: fear, joy, love, doubt, and finally, could it really be, happiness?

Maura held her breath as she awaits Jane's answer. She doesn't know why she expects it to be a verbal one. Her detective has always been more of a doer than teller. Instead of saying yes, Jane picked up Maura in a bone crushing hug and peppered her face and neck with sloppy kisses. Her detective backed her up against the nearest wall and took her mouth possessively, leaving no doubt who Maura belonged to. The doctor was so wrapped up in the kiss that she forgets what initiated it until Jane moved her mouth to the shell of her ear and nibbled slightly before saying a very husky, "yes."

"Y-y-yes?" Maura panted out when she finally finds her breath. What was the question again? Did she even ask a question? All that existed for the doctor right now was Jane's breasts that were squished against her own and her heated core that was rubbing against Jane's protruding hip bone as she had somehow wrapped her legs around her detective in the midst of their heated make out session.

Jane laughed lowly, that gravelly laugh that only stroked Maura's desire more. "Yes, I will move in with you, Maura," her detective said slowly, enunciating every word, letting the doctor know how amused she was at her current state.

Maura pushed against Jane's chest so that she could see her detective's face. She was certainly amused but her eyes shone with nothing but love and sincerity. Maura smiled the biggest smile of her life before she crashed their lips together again.

After a few seconds, she broke the kiss slightly to gasp out, "now what were you saying about promising to make me spill?"

Jane nipped her throat playfully before she carried the doctor over to their couch. Placing her down gently, her detective looked down at her with a soft smile on her lips.

"I always keep my promises, doctor." Maura smiled at those words.

"Yes, Jane, thankfully, you do."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am still going to do an**_ ** _epilogue. It will be short and cute. Sorry you all didn't get the big epic ending I wanted for this story. Thank you for sticking with me. Life has gotten complicated and writing is hard for me right now. I hope my muse comes back and I can give you all more content since I do have lots of story ideas for this fandom. Anyhow, thanks for reading and all the kind reviews._**


	19. Epilogue

_**A/N: Well, this turned out a little better than I expected! My muse came back to give you all a longer epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Maura was besides herself. This had never happened to her before, not when it came to Jane. It was her ability to know her love so well that had gotten them to this momentous occasion. How could her instincts let her down now?! Of all days?!

What had Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts in such a tizzy, you ask? She had no idea what to get the love of her life for their one year anniversary. Yes, Maura Isles was somehow out of ideas of what to get her detective!

It had been the best year of her life thus far and, unfortunately for the doctor, she had used up her best ideas while courting her love. Damn Jane for being so stubborn that Maura had had to whip out the big guns just for her pigheaded detective to notice that the doctor was in love with her!

Not to say that the effort hadn't been worth it. The relationship that they had built was something that Maura could never regret. The coming out process had not been easy for Jane but, with Maura by her side, they had done it together. All their family and friends had come around eventually and once their support network was on board, life had been good.

Of course, they had their trying cases and Jane, badass detective that she was, would never stop risking her life to save people or bring justice to those who needed it, constantly keeping Maura on her toes, but she would never want to change Jane. She loved the stubborn, reckless detective more now than she had ever before.

So it was with a frantic mind that she now was stressing herself out on what to give her detective to symbolize their love. Not just their love, but the best love that Maura had ever known and never thought she would find. Why was her brain failing her now?!

And Jane hadn't helped with the doctor's stress levels. Her detective kept alluding to the amazing gift she had gotten Maura which only caused the competitive doctor to beat herself up more for not knowing what to get Jane for their one year milestone. If Jane could find the perfect gift, why couldn't she?!

With a heavy heart and almost on the brink of hysterical tears, Maura made her way home after work on their anniversary, sure that Jane would be completely disappointed in her, possibly enough to leave her. If the doctor had been in her right mind, she would acknowledge how ludicrous that idea was but at the moment, her right mind had been lost somewhere about a week ago.

As Maura pulled her Mercedes into their driveway, she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white when she saw Jane's cruiser in the driveway already. The lights were on in the house and Maura could just make out what sounded like a low bass drum coming from their home. Jane had gotten home early to prepare for their night and here Maura was showing up empty handed. The doctor released her death grip on the wheel as she let out a silent sob at her failure. She allowed herself to wallow a bit longer but was eventually pulled out of her misery for a brief moment when her phone chimed, indicating she had a text from her love.

 _You coming in, or are you just going to make me bring your surprise to you in our driveway? ;-P -J_

Maura couldn't help the small rise to the corner of her mouth at the cheekiness of her Jane. Her love had shown her over the last year just how silly she could be when she was completely herself. Maura loved every minute and decided that she would own up to her failure later. For now, she would let Jane have her moment.

Wiping away the few tears that had slid down her cheeks and taking several cleansing breaths, Maura finally left the sanctuary of her car and made her way to their home. She was in no way prepared for what she was about to find.

R&I

Jane had been planning this particular treat for months. After all the wonderful things Maura had done to woo her, the detective knew that she had to pull out all the stops for their one year anniversary. Her doctor had brought out a side of Jane with the sheer power of her love that even she hadn't known she possessed and she was a better woman for it. Everyone noticed the change in Jane and commented on how good the doctor was for her.

Now that the day had arrived, Jane sensed an uneasiness in her love and was even more resolved to carry out her plan. She had rushed home early to make sure everything was just right and changed into her outfit. Jane was nervous but knew that it would all be worth it just for Maura's reaction.

When she saw Maura's car pull into the driveway, the detective had cranked on the music and started getting into the mood. However, when her love had not appeared in the doorway, she knew something was off and had peaked out to see Maura crying. It had broken her heart and nearly made her abandon all her plans just to run to her doctor and fix whatever was causing her love to cry. However, she decided to see if she could salvage the night with her patented humor and charm. Luckily, it had worked and as she watched Maura leave the car and make her way to the door, Jane knew that this was the moment of truth.

 _Time to put my money where my mouth is_ , Jane thought as she took off her robe and turned to the opening front door, pressing the remote on the stereo to restart the song that would be the soundtrack to their evening.

R&I

Maura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her detective, jaw hitting her chest at the sight before her. It took her several seconds to process what was happening but by that point, Jane was already stalking toward her, hips swaying deliciously in a sexy lingerie set that the doctor had never seen before but hoped she would be seeing much more often.

"Maura, you've kept me waiting. Pick your jaw off the floor and come have a seat," Jane rasped seductively as she led the doctor to a chair that had been put in the middle of their living room, Maura only now noticing that their furniture had been rearranged to leave ample space around the chair. It was as she was gently pushed into the seat that Maura registered the song on their stereo.

 _Girl you looks good, won't you back that ass up?_

 _Yous a fine looking woman, won't you back that ass up?_

Before she could question Jane on why she was playing this sexist song, her vision was full of a well defined ass that she had worshiped on many occasions. Her jaw found its new home against her chest again as her detective began to work her butt in what the doctor could only describe as a gyrating way that was alluring yet felt wrong somehow.

Jane must have practiced this because she was able to isolate her movements in a way that had her derriere bouncing just right and Maura couldn't help but reach out and touch. She was disappointed when her hand was knocked away and her detective looked at her sternly, yet with a seductive smirk as she chastised her.

"No touching, doctor," came the coy admonishment. Maura felt the pout on her lips before she could stop herself and Jane chuckled as she stepped away, never stopping her booty shaking and said, "yet, baby. No touching, yet."

This brought the doctor more joy than she should rightfully feel without being ashamed and the beaming smile that took over her face brought a reciprocal one onto Jane's, only arousing Maura more than the vision of Jane in the sexy outfit, moving so enticingly. Maura finally found her words and asked what had been plaguing her mind.

"Jane, love, what on earth are you doing?" Her detective paused for a moment before she gave a sort of shrug and kept up her movements.

"It's called twerking, Maur," she said as she stepped back closer to the doctor in the chair, giving her quite a spectacular view of some of her more intricate movements. Maura was highly impressed but still confused by why Jane was conducting this particular dance.

"Okay...and why exactly are you doing it?" As a look of hurt began to morph Jane's seductive smile, Maura rushed on, "not that I am not thoroughly enjoying every second. Please do not stop, Jane, but I am beyond curious as to what brought this about?" The words almost ran together in her attempt to explain herself so that Jane wouldn't stop this activity that had her dripping in her chair.

The hurt evaporated quickly and the confident swagger that never failed to make Maura wanton showed in spades as Jane turned and straddled the doctor in her chair. Her hips were now grinding against Maura, her firm cheeks strategically placed over the dripping heat of the doctor. Maura couldn't stop the moan that escaped as her eyes rolled back in her head at the action.

"Well, doctor, you started all this with your mating rituals. What better way to celebrate our anniversary than with another one?" Jane asked smugly, never stopping her movements that had Maura practically vibrating with desire.

The doctor swallowed thickly before she could think of a suitable response. It was very hard to think right now, all the blood rushing to her hardening nub and producing moisture on her thighs.

"Twerking is a mating ritual?" she managed to eke out of her suddenly dry throat.

Jane threw her head back as she laughed, revealing her slender neck that Maura couldn't help diving into, kissing the olive skin she found there that smelled like lavender and Jane. Her detective moaned as she ground down more firmly on Maura's lap.

"So I've read," Jane gasped out as Maura nipped at the throbbing pulse in her detective's neck. Well, the doctor could attest to the fact that this 'twerking' _was_ very effective if the state of her panties was any measurement.

"I am very curious as to the source that-" Maura began before her lips were captured in a searing kiss that took her breath away.

"No more talking, Maur. Like you told me that second first night in the love hut, let me take care of you," Jane interrupted their kiss to whisper before plunging back in to possess the doctor's mouth.

Yeah, ok, Maura could get on board with that. She loved when Jane took care of her. And her detective kept her promise, as she had since the day they became best friends and for the last 365 days of their relationship.

Maura felt loved and wanted like no one else had ever shown her. The doctor also completely forgot the stress of not knowing what to get her detective. As Jane reassured her hours later when the couple came up for air, they would never be celebrating their anniversary if she hadn't decided to give Jane that wooden spoon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's all I wrote! I hope you have all enjoyed this one. It has been a labor of love but also worth it as this is my most reviewed and followed story yet. Thank you all for your encouragement and support! I hope to write more content that has you all so excited. Until next time!**_


End file.
